MONOGATARI
by Kicchin
Summary: It was always been the five of them, never did they thought of the probability of 'factor x' coming their way. Kuroko and his brothers' beliefs were put to the test as their world gets invaded by these unfamiliar presences. And would these 'unfamiliar presences' be able to accept what lies beneath the tight bond of their brotherhood? PAIRINGS: KAGAKURO, AKAFURI, MIDOTAKA, AOKISE,
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys this is KICCHIN!_

_So yeah, I'm mostly a reader not a writer but somehow this idea just got in my head while listening to some songs. And since Halloween is coming, I kinda decided to publish this. I will post till third chapter but you tell me if I should continue the story or if its too cliche or whatever to continue. Really, its okay no hard feelings or stuffs, after all this is my first attempt writing and publishing a BL fanfic *scratches head* _

_So pairing will be AKAFURI, KAGAKURO, AOKISE, MIDOTAKA AND MURAMURO. So hope you like the line up so far, and if you like the story and want me to continue, review or give it a fave! Thank you very much, I won't be holding you for too long for this AUTHOR'S NOTE. Enjoy!_

_PS_

_I dont own KnB or any of the characters(If I do AKAFURI would have more screen time)_

**Chapter 1:Family Matters**

Some people say that every happy ever after starts with a tragedy, but this story it starts with a family. A family that went down ages ago, even if I tried to understand truly there was just little I could understand about it. They were united by the same blood running through their veins. For some they're just your boss, or perhaps that friendly neighbor, or the muscular policeman down the road, or your son's pediatrician. They were just there, ever since. They don't bite like you thought they do, or do they live in an eerie looking mansion outside town, that's totally untrue. You see they are like all of us, just like you. Or perhaps I should say, _we_ are just like you. The reason I am telling you about this story is really not something so deep or philosophical, it's just plain and simple—I just want to retell this long story of different shades, faces of love.

_Familial love_, some says a family needs a father, a mother, then their children. But isn't that too old school? They are nothing like that, one could not really say that they were actual _biologically_ brothers, but the same blood is keeping them alive, the same blood is running in their veins and that was what made them _**brothers**_. The family legacy started somewhere in Kyoto, some says their ancestors were from a European country and due to some circumstances fled there and then stayed there for years and years until such time the descendants decided to move to the city. The eldest among the brothers works in a company, as the CEO, then their second a doctor, the third a confectioner, the fourth a police officer and their youngest a teacher. It is a fairly _normal _family as you could say. The sometimes—or most of the time—over protective eldest, the I-told-you-so second eldest, then the lazy pampered I-don't-give-a-crap middle child, the overachiever narcissistic second to the youngest , and everybody's angel the youngest sibling. It's basically a typical family structure, except for one thing.

_Who are they really?_

It's a good question, don't you think? Akashi Corporation, the biggest, most influential firm in the country, run by a bachelor, a young man named Akashi Seijuuro, the eldest among the five siblings. The corporation was a small firm back then until it was succeeded by the young man, there was a quite eerie story behind the success of the company. During the first months of the turnover, being a young man—and seemingly inexperienced on the terms of the danger of the fields—many company tried to took advantage of it targeting him in many fatal way one could think of. But none of it actually happened to the young man, and mysteriously whoever tried to thwart against the corporation, or more Akashi himself would fall into either insanity, or their death. There was no leads that could be traced to the young man though, he was always busy at the company and was thought as physically weak against the _grown men_ stated obviously by his small stature. Was it a curse perhaps?

Or something else?

And maybe that something else was him.

The youngest, the most loved, most cared for. "Good bye _sensei_!" the small child waved goodbye to his teacher as his mother waited for him outside the gate. The teal haired teacher smiled back sweetly and bowed to his student's parent. A usual day at Teiko Day Care, truth to be told the Day Care is actually built using the Akashi Corporation's _donation_. The Day Care was known for having a very child friendly teacher—a charming young man with teal hair and powder blue eyes. The young man was exceptionally bright and has keen eyes that helped a lot from preventing any strangers from picking up the child.

A slight tug called his attention, looking beside him he found one of his students with a shy look in her face. Patting the child's head the little girl pressed herself to his side. "Is something the matter Ami-chan?" he asked in his usual monotonous voice. All awhile a man confidently strode his way to the gate of the day care, the teacher quickly noticed that—due to the towering height-behind him was a familiar blond. The blond woman excitedly spotting her daughter slightly tugged the man's shirt and pointed at her daughter.

"Ah, Ami-chan looks like your mommy's here." He said to the child, the child smiled at the sight.

"_Mommy_." The little girl said in full fluent English. The blond woman ran to her as the man followed her suite. Tall, quite muscular, he guessed he was either working out or an athlete, he has quite a tan skin—_**but not as tan as Aomine-kun**_—he thought, he has red hair but with darker shade than his brother's, he noticed the weird split eyebrows which made him laugh inwardly. Despite the very intimidating look, he felt no air of danger of the man.

The child quickly gave her mother a hug and the blond lifted the child in her arms with a smile. It was such a nice sight he thought, everyday he watches this beautiful sight. "Ami-chan you've been good while Mommy's out?" The woman asked with a smile, the child enthusiastically nodded.

"Good day Alex-san."

The blond woman yelps in surprise along with the man behind him. Chuckling to hide her surprise Alex bowed her head in greeting, "Ah didn't notice you there, sorry Kuroko-_sensei_." Alex Garcia—or Alexandra Garcia, is an American who happened to have married a Japanese man, who unfortunately died of a car accident when their daughter was only months old. The beautiful woman entrusted her daughter now to the Day Care during her work days.

"Its alright, Ami-chan did well today in class." Kuroko said. His eyes shifted to the tall man next to Alex, he was still gaping from the shock.

"Ah, sensei this man is a far relative of mine." Alex said gesturing to the man, "Hey, Taiga introduce yourself."

The man blinked twice before clearing his throat, "A-Ah yeah, well I…My name's Kagami Taiga." He said quickly offering a handshake.

"Ah idiot you're supposed to—"

"It's fine Alex-san." Kuroko said accepting the handshake, "Pleased to meet you Kagami-kun."

Kuroko's eyes widen as skin met skin, the Kagami was no exception. In a flash of speed Kuroko retracted his hands staring at his palms. Kagami did the same. Kuroko blinked twice…what…was that? It felt like _pain_. His chest tighten, he could hear a foreign pounding in his chest. "M-Must have been the wool." He heard Kagami muttered under his breath, looking at Kagami again Kuroko didn't notice any wool in the man's clothings, it wasn't just static.

"Is something wrong?" Alex cut through his reverie. Kuroko being good at masking his thoughts quickly turned to Alex shaking his head.

"I just remembered something, forgive about that Kagami-kun." He bowed his head politely.

"Hn." The man replied.

_There was something peculiar about him_. Was it the way his eyes shine with so many things yet empty at the same time, or was it the way his ice cold voice prickled his skin? He could not quite pin-point which really is strange about such man, he is charming, yes, he's polite, yes, but that's normal, yes? Nothing that big…so why? Looking back at his hands Kagami for the first time in his entire life could not understand what the heck was going on in him. "We'll see you around then Kuroko-sensei." Alex said bidding the teacher their goodbye. "Come on Taiga." Nodding Kagami took a glance at the teacher who bowed in return. As they turn around and headed their way Kagami stole a glance at the teacher, what he saw surprised him. Despite the teacher saying it was nothing, he was staring at his hands with his barely unreadable eyes.

_It wasn't a big deal he said._

* * *

><p>"Where is Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijuuro asked as he sat on his arm chair his legs crossed drinking a cup of tea quietly. His eyes landed on the bespectacled doctor shuffling through a couple of papers—ignoring him which of course was something <em>you do not do<em> to Akashi Seijuuro. Feeling the dark aura intensify, Midorima Shintarou almost yelp—albeit unmanly—feeling the cold shiver run up his spine. He coughed putting the files down, and the sight that welcomed him made him wished there was something, anything he could use as an excuse to run from there right then and then. Akashi Seijuuro is smiling…darkly. "Now, Shintaro, I did ask something yes?"

"Y-Yes," Midorima sighed and looked up at the stairs leading to the second floor, "he is in his room."

"My, still this anti-social? How about Daiki?"

"Aomine-kun said he needs to work over time today." Midorima jumped out of his seat at the sudden addition to the room appeared. No one except Akashi could ever get used to that appearing-disappearing trick of their youngest. Bowing his head to his older brothers Kuroko greeted them, "Welcome home Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun."

"Y-Yeah." Midorima replied trying to compose himself.

"How was today?" Akashi asked. Midorima sighed and went back to his seat. Now here starts where older brother dotes the baby brother. It was quite a sight though if people outside the family knew this man-cold and unerring is actually such a doting brother. Ever since then only Kuroko was able to question Akashi without receiving an untimely uneven hideous haircut.

"It was fine." Kuroko replied stoically. "How about you Akashi-kun?"

"I'd like to ask you a favor now that you asked of it."

Midorima's eyes glinted at those words, he closed his eyes. This is it, he thought bitterly. The thing about them was their roles, they were all bright and people have known their names except for their youngest who worked as an average school teacher in the neighborhood. For some it would be just 'it so happened that one likes lying low', but it wasn't _just_ that. The day they were assembled as this, he carried the sullied parts of their nature, a role _he _can only take, a role imposed to him, a role Akashi wished didn't need to exist. But his existence, his role, his tasks were inevitable for their survival. These things were discussed in the living room like it was nothing, Midorima don't know if it was part of Kuroko's personality to not really question the things—the favors Akashi asked of him. He wondered if it was only because he loved his family, or was it because he didn't know anything else. At times Midorima questioned their youngest brother's way of thoughts, he seems to be the most thwarting member of the family, more than Aomine—maybe because he knew Akashi could never hurt him—but when it comes to these things, he silently complied.

Akashi was the family's crest, the family's symbol, bright and absolute, shining in glory. But behind him was the family's guardian. Some thought it was a curse, so they lived in an unopposed environment, because whoever tries to sully the family crest or anyone of the family falls down, crushed. Some calls him the curse, the spell, but they knew better. It was only _him_. A small unnoticeable presence always present behind the bright lights of the family's name.

_The shadow._

* * *

><p><em>Drip<em>

_Drop_

_Drip_

_Drop_

The dark figure's silhouette was the only vague thing in the room. The rain seems to be mourning over something, and he wondered for whom does it weep? For him or for _him_. His eyes were watching the lifeless body on its desk, in the man's hand was a knife and his throat cut thoroughly and blood bathed his pale body. Tomorrow people will come and see this and thought the man killed himself from guilt. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, _that scent_ filled the air but it made him wanted to throw up thinking that was that man's. He turned around and stared at the window from the room. The rain hasn't stopped.

"_It must have been the heavens weeping._"

He remember someone saying that whenever it rains. Heaven, it was something that didn't mean that much to him…or to anyone of them in particular. But if it is true that the heaven is weeping, was it for that man or him? He didn't really want to do this, to hurt anyone, but it was like a natural instinct imprinted in his body. Was the heavens weeping for he could not for himself?

Clearing his head he decided to leave the scene, it was only a small price to pay.

It was either this or they would repeat a history of decades ago.


	2. Chapter 2

_KICCHIN IS BACK NANODAYO!_

_Anyhow, this chapter 2! OMG I could really not believe I was able to write this right away though. Uhm yeah so there's probably all the hints all over the place so you probably have a clue what the boys are, right? LOL no? Uh, well yeah okay we still have chapter 2 for that more hints. I don't really like using that word much but maybe in due time, anyways we'll have our time of revelation stuffs IF this story is allowed by you guys to continue, and that will only happen if you REVIEEEEW! Or yeah even a fave or follow would do, just let me know if this even worth reading or you're like 'ugh this sucks'. Really let me know please, 'cause I kinda need to know. Promise no hard feelings etc etc, I mean we must always be open for a change. _

_And noooow *whisper* MIDOTAKA_

_Ahahaha, gomen I'm not sure if I did a justice to the pair but ye knooow I'm still starting so you help me improve, tell me if you're not satisfied or if its reaaally boring. I won't be angry oh and yeah if you don't like BL, STAPH RIGHT NOW because this is FULL of that._

_To everyone who is reading this now_

_THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH FOR CLICKING THIS AND TAKING TIME TO READ THIS!_

_*coughs* anyways wont be holding you folks for too long, here's chapter 2_

_PS_

_I do not own KnB or any of its characters, cause if I do…that's probably impossible so yeah, I DO NOT OWN IT OR ANY OF ITS PART, CHARACTERS ETC._

Chapter 2: Someone Knew

The rain drops mercilessly on the pavement, Midorima messaged his temple as he sat on his desk. He turn to look at the window, its been an hour or so since Kuroko left to do Akashi's _favor_. He was not able to see him when he left the house and it made him feel…_quite_ worried—something he dare not say out loud—for his brother. He knew Kuroko well, he knew he could take care of himself perfectly despite all those fragility he knew better after all. But of course, he was still his brother. He could not bear the thought of Kuroko doing this without any complain. _That man_ after all had rubbed off to him most, so he wondered how he could just do it knowing all of these are just against all his beliefs. It wasn't as if he cared about his view but it was so wrong, at least that he could say. It was just difficult trying to understand his reasons.

Sighing Midorima leaned his back on the back of the chair. He has one sick family but a _his_ family nonetheless. Closing his eyes to rest them a little he heard the door of his office opening.

"Shin-chan?"

Midorima cursed inwardly as he heard the familiar voice, he turned to the door to find just as what he thought. Takao Kazunari beamed happily with a clipboard in hand. The young intern—believe it or not—is his lover. Takao closed the door and sat on the couch across Midorima's desk casually. Well, it is Takao after all. "What?" he asked coldly.

"I can feel your dark aura from down the hallway, what's wrong?" Takao asked still high spirited as ever. Midorima wanted to lie though, say that it was nothing, but as jokingly or over dramatic that statement was, Takao seriously—probably—could have felt Midorima's heavy feelings. Its been a year after all since Takao became officially _part _of the family. It was a difficult process, quite painful too but Midorima had no choice back then. Though of course Takao had no idea and well went to the _normal phase_ of turning the man didn't seem to have any complains, rather on the long run he was able to get along with the whole family. It was a perks of getting _turned_, it was like a connection to the one who turned you. There was just that _feeling_. Akashi was fond of calling it the _bond_, something present to two destined souls—or something like that—that gets stronger as they share the same blood in the process of _turning_.

"Shin-chan?" Takao asked again this time standing from his seat and walking to Midorima's desk. He leaned and snatched Midorima's eyeglasses, Midorima was about to protest when he was silenced with a pair of lips in his. Midorima's instinct kicked in and his eyes fluttered close, his fingertips ached to tangle with Takao's hair. He could hear Takao's thoughts in his head, telling him something about him being secretive and a _tsundere_. But his head was all mushy, he hated and loved this part of his nature. When it flickers it goes ablaze as soon as one could blink. He could swear if he opens his eyes now they must be glowing. Takao's arms found their way to his neck as he slowly broke the kiss faces inches away from the other. With a small pout Takao pressed their foreheads together. "I'm getting jealous of your attention to your brothers, really."

Midorima opened his eyes, they were glowing, Takao felt his heart thumped in his chest. He didn't really meant to provoke him but well, looks like it was what exactly happened. He felt Midorima's anxiousness and went to his office wanting to talk about it, knowing him the only thing that could riled him up like this is either he didn't get today's lucky item, or something about their family. Since he got him his lucky item that day, he knew the only thing that could get him this anxious would be his brothers. He wanted to calm him down but—his breathe hitched when he felt Midorima's sneaking up his neck. His fingertips sent shivers in his spine. "You should know better than kissing me during work." Midorima's voice was extremely seductive, Takao felt frozen under the gaze of the _pureblooded_. It was one of their abilities and he felt like a prey under those emerald pools.

"I was just…Shin-chan's worried so I—"

"Shut up."

Takao's eyes widen when Midorima kissed him full in the lips. His body immediately responded his heart pounding so fast he could swear Midorima can hear it too, and his face, _God his face_ it feels like its burning a thousand degrees. It wasn't as always that Midorima initiate anything—because mostly when he did it escalates in levels he could leave your imagination for—that was why his body really makes him melt under his touch. It was always him but he was mostly granted with a _glare_ or a _stop it Takao_. He could not help but moan in the kiss as Midorima's hand intelligently travel their way to his hair, tangling in the strands of his hair to his scalp. His senses was filled of his scent, _he loves his scent so much_. It smells like the rain, cold and comforting. Midorima bit his lower lip that made him gasp involuntarily, he could swear to all of the deities in Japanese Mythology that this would be escalating in something more if anything doesn't interfe—

_KRIIIIIIIIING! KRIIING!_

Takao lightly pushed Midorima to break a kiss for one, to breath, two to point the ringing. "Shin-chan…phone." He said out of breath. Midorima was about to kiss him back and forget about the phone when the phone rings again. Takao swore Midorima's eyes narrowed at the device as he let go of the raven haired, he could the bestial growl of the other as he grab the phone.

Takao with his heightened senses could hear the voice of the caller, he chuckled as Midorima's face contort into an ultimately annoyed. "Aomine, can you please just calm down and speak normally I could not under—"

Midorima paused and turned to Takao his eyes widening.

"Alright, I understand get _him _ here I'll take care of it."

…

Kuroko loved to walk home, especially at night. He loved this kind of silence, the short walk provided him a time of his own, when he could stop thinking of others and be a little selfish. His hands still felt cold, it always does after _doing_ it. It was such a tricky thing, he never really used his hands though, he had never touched them, he didn't need to. The rain didn't feel cold…really nothing really feels anything to him. He had long forgotten how the cold feels like in his skin, or how the heat feels burning against his skin. He had long forgotten the feeling of grief. He used to weep back then, he kept asking himself why it has to be him, why them? But time passes he had grown tired of trying to find the _right_ of all these things, he had grown tired of waiting for that day when he will see the beauty in these ashes.

His brothers, that was what is left of him and to protect them in this world where their existence is perpetually challenged by the natural order he has to be this kind of creature. He have thrown all those things that wasn't necessary for him as a shadow. Maybe that was why he gradually lost the ability to feel, to relate. He didn't need them.

But the world is in constantly opposing him, everything he believes the world loves to shift it the moment he decided upon it. And just like that he saw _ him_ standing there holding a vinyl umbrella, his other hand was tucked in the pocket of his hooded maroon jacket. He blinked twice, was his eyes making things up? There must be something wrong with his sense, was getting drenched in the rain made his senses faulty? Ah but that never happened before. He felt the man's eyes on him and he walked to him. Something in the back of his mind told him to run, there was no particular reason or if there was…his consciousness has no idea about.

"_it's okay, he can't see you."_

Kuroko remembered, ah, yes…something bitter stirred in him, yes…that was right, no one really sees him. It was partly figurative and both literal. He didn't knew if it was a part of him as _that_ but ever since he could remember no one seems to see him if he doesn't announce his presence. He mentally sighed, what was he thinking?

"_Nobody really sees me so…its okay, I'm sure he's just going to pas—_

"You're that teacher right?"

Kuroko was taken aback. _He…He can…see me—_it was the first time, a human…he stared at the man. His eyes looking at him, _at him_. It was really him in those pools of fiery red eyes. He is looking at him. For the first ever in his life…someone saw him and looked at him—a human nonetheless. His throat felt dry and he could not muster any words.

"What are you doing here, you caught in the rain or something?" he asked casually.

"Yes…something akin to that, how about Kagami-kun?" Kuroko was fast in his feet to gather his senses, thank goodness he was able to pull him his poker face. Kagami didn't seem to feel any lies to the other's words and nodded.

"Ah yeah, I was out eating at Maji well I kinda heard from the news, so I bought one with me in case." He said, out of the blue Kagami walked closer, Kuroko could hear his inner thoughts shouting him to tell the man he has something to do and leave him right away but something kept him glued to his spot. Kuroko could not hide his surprise anymore when the man shared his umbrella with him. "I'll walk you home?"

It was a question, he should have said no, he should have refused, he should have excused himself.

But he didn't. He was lost for words, lost for anything, and everything was starting to challenge his nature. He didn't knew what has gotten into him, Kagami grin as he walked with him. Finally this close, Kuroko noticed the height gap which made him quite self conscious, it was the same kind of self consciousness he has whenever he was with Aomine or Midorima… or rather with Murasakibara, but something was different. Kagami asked where he lived and Kuroko pointed at the street saying he'll be okay since Kagami's place might have been nearer and that would inconvenience to the red head, but the man insisted. As soon as the conversation died down Kagami started another—a practically one-sided one, Kuroko figured the man was quite the funny one, in a span of few minutes he had learned the man was an avid basketball fan—_he really is like Aomine-kun_, he thought as the man continued talking. It was quite refreshing hearing such noise.

"Ah, now that I think about it aren't you cold?" Kagami suddenly asked.

"Not really." Kuroko answered.

Kagami laughed, "Seriously, you're weird."

"How so?"

Kagami paused for a minute trying to get his tongue in for the right words, but of course he failed and ended up saying what was exactly the word that his brain produced, "You presence doesn't have a scent."

Kuroko was frozen. He stopped in his tracks making Kagami do the same. Did he just…did he just said that he didn't have a _scent_? Kuroko's eyes glowed for a moment before he stared straight at Kagami. Could it that Kagami was…could it that this man is _one of those_. But if he is he could have figured his scent a thousand miles away, but…he didn't smell anything like it. "Who are you?" Kuroko asked his voice was in its usual tone but he was sure to make the man feel the threat in his voice.

"W-Wha—Hey, I didn't mean anything okay?" Kagami said fearing he might have probably offended the other, "I just, uhm, how should I put it?...Ah, well you're just like that you know people who are dangerous reeks of danger, people who are nice reeks of that, but you…you're like…just mystery."

Kuroko searched the man's eyes for lies, but there was none. His eyes soften. He shook his head, "I'm sorry…I'm just…"

"Yeah I know culture?" Kagami laughed and dismissed it, "Sorry, I'm just new around so, well some things are just a little—anyways, that's just wrong of me, I'll try to speak more _Japanese_."

Kuroko felt like laughing at that, what does he mean by more Japanese? His antics was undeniably funny, that he had to admit. But thinking about his words Kuroko thought he had to be careful of this man. He must not mean to have actually _smelled_ his presence but the fact that he could tell is something. There were only few people with such heightened senses, and knowing that, they were the ones they should be careful most of. The secret they kept and protected for decades will be all in vain if they don't take measures.

" Kagami-kun I'll take it from here." Kuroko said reaching the corner of the street. Kagami scratched his back Kuroko felt a bit of the other's hesitation, but sighing the man nodded. Kuroko bowed in thanks. "I appreciate your help Kagami-kun."

"Hn." Kagami replied, "Oh and you shouldn't really walk in the rain like that, if you have something in your mind you should talk about it with someone you trust not thought of it all on your own under the rain."

Kuroko's eyes widen as the man turned his back. How did he…

"I'll see you around, Kuroko."

It was the first time…

Someone saw right through him.

…

Midorima frowned at the sight, in his side Takao checked the apparatuses, the intern diligently wrote the stats in his clipboard. It has been a while, thinking about that made his blood pump but he was sure of one thing, Akashi will not take this lightly. There was no territory anymore, they were in the human territory but the fact that _it_ was what caused this is enough of a valid reason for Akashi to boil. And that was the last thing Midorima wanted. The wounds weren't that bad or were they that light either, and the sent that reeked from it he knew exactly who did what. He made sure to clean the wounds though just in case, and for his own ease too.

_He hated that scent_.

"Shin-chan, all is well here." Takao said looking at the clipboard.

Midorima nodded, he turn to Aomine who stood in the corner of the room his arms crossed in his chest. "So mind telling me how on Earth you got yourself in this?" Midorima asked raising his eyebrow at the tanned male.

_Earlier…_

Aomine sat on his office desk, most of his colleagues went on their happy-pay-day-drink-galore aside of course from him which their superintendent decided to leave the whole station to saying it was his punishment for all the too violent arrest he had the past few days. He was too rough on the criminals he said. He _is_ strong, alright but sometimes…okay, most of the time he does save the day with a beaten up-barely recognizable criminal in hand. Yes the criminal did put a fight but, well it was quite a way to take down someone. But honestly that really doesn't bother him, humming in content Aomine flipped through the pages of his newest Horikata Mai photo book. Thank heavens for Kuroko for slipping the magazine from Akashi, the little brat despite looking all angel-like for all he knew is the most thwarting of them all. Maybe because he knew Akashi favored him most?

Aomine's senses perked up when suddenly as the thunder roared he heard an unusual noise. Raising a brow he peeked from the magazine to the door of the station, he can never be wrong about his senses he thought. He heard a yelp. His eyes scanned the room, closing his eyes he focused in the radius of the room, every nook and crannies, there was nothing. Focusing even more Aomine tried to listen more carefully. He could hear the AC's sound, the droplets of the water to the asphalt outside, the sound of the pages of the magazine slightly brushing against each other, and a sobs and whimpers.

_Wait, sobs and whimpers?_

Aomine immediately stood slamming the magazine in the desk. No one's in the room, if then, someone is outside. He could hear it now, he thought. An erratic beating of heart, whatever it is human or_ not_ it was either nervous or scared. He placed his hand over his gun as he swiftly made his way to the door.

"_H-Help…"_

Aomine's eyes widen, carefully he pushed the door open. As he did he was assaulted by a mix of scent, a familiar disgusting scent and a foreign addicting scent. He quickly tuned to find the source of the scent and there in the corner of the station curled in a ball hugging his knees was a blonde. Aomine bit his lips, his instinct was in hay-wire he didn't knew what to feel exactly to be disgusted yet there was this…_blood_. His heart was thumping in his chest, the blonde was covered in blood, in his blood and it just—but then again there was another scent it was _that_ scent and it turned his stomach upside down. The blonde's head rose and his face was visible, his amber eyes was visible in Aomine's eyes. He could not help but admire them.

But all of thise thoughts went blank when the man's lips move, "Thank…God." Then the figure slumped to the concrete. Aomine panicked as he can hear the man's erratic pulse slowing…too slow.

Quickly Aomine held the body up shaking it up, "Hey, wake up, don't sleep—fuck!" Aomine cursed the man's breathing was turning shallow and his wounds were exposed he could feel his fangs growing. He quickly fished his phone and dialed the number he knew could help him right away.

_Present time_…

"I'm impressed you were able to stop yourself from well…" Midorima stared at the blonde man in respirator. The damages were mostly in the young man's chest, there were in his arms too, he must have put up a fight. The young man was beautiful, the perfect prey for…Midorima shook his head, he must keep this a secret, this is an isolated case anyway. "He'll be fine."

"Too bad his skin is so pretty, this might scar." Takao added.

Aomine sighed and flopped to the armchair, "Don't give a damn, the thing we have to take on is the fact that _that bastard_ is somewhere near."

"He never learns." Midorima said looking back at the blonde, "We must try and keep this out of Akashi's knowing, let's treat this as an isolated case. I erased the scent of from him."

Aomine nodded, "That's I think is better, the bastard won't find us anyway…or so I hope."

Midorima shook his head. The least they need is for _that_ to come back. Midorima turned to Takao, no, he didn't want that near anyone…not his family, not to Takao. Takao's eyes widen, probably heard what Midorima had in mind, Takao gave a smile, the smiled that reassured him no matter what the hell the world threw at him. Only he wished this smile will never be taken away—not by that man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Monsters or maybe not**

Chapter 3: Monsters or maybe not

_"Meet them Kuroko-kun, starting from now…we're a family."_

_Kuroko turned to the man on his side, his name…_

**_Nijimura Shuuzo_**_, he is the head of the family. He remembers barely of his life as a human, he remember waking up in the fields, completely clueless of where he is. He walked for months around town, until he met the man. It was quite strange he thought, the villagers seems to find vegetables, and animal meat quite delicious but he does not understand what they meant by that. **Hunger—**he didn't quite understand that, until after week. There was a strange desire for something that he didn't know himself. The only thing he held on was the scent of it. But days are passing yet he could not still put himself to find it, and as days pass he knew something was changing in him. The feel of not knowing what was actually happening with your own body was mortifying. He hated it. _

_He was strange, the villagers didn't spoke to him. They called him names and whispered behind his back but the merchant didn't. _

_"Aren't you scared?" he asked one day to the merchant._

_The merchant shook his head, "Why should I?"_

_"But I am strange."_

_"Will you tell me what you mean by strange?"_

_And then he was lost for words, he was young and his words were very limited then and his understanding as well. _

_"Now young lad, will you tell me your name?"_

_It was the only thing he had, the only memory he has from his human life—his name, "Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_The merchant smiled, "Pleased to meet you Kuroko-kun, my name is Nijimura Shuuzo."_

_"Niji…mura-kun…why do you speak to a stranger as me?"_

_Nijimura chuckled, "We're alike, that's why…well not exactly. But that blood in your body, it's the same as mine."_

_"Blood?"_

_Nijimura nodded, from his pouch he produced a bottle and handed it to Kuroko, "You look like you need some." He said. Kuroko raised an eyebrow but took the bottle nonetheless. His eyes widen, it smells slightly just like what he wanted. "You must have come a long way."_

_Kuroko didn't waste any time and drank the contents of the bottle, it tastes **delicious**_**. **_ Before he knew it he had drank the bottle empty, "I-I'm sorry!" he bowed apologetically to the merchant. "It was just…"_

_"I understand Kuroko-kun, its alright." Nijimura said with an understanding smile. "Now in exchange will you tell me, do you live around here Kuroko-kun?"_

_Kuroko shook his head fumbling with the bottle, "I…do not remember where I live." He said his voice just a pitch higher than a whisper._

_"Oh…" Nijimura said his smile failing. "Now, Kuroko-kun would you like coming with me? Since were alike, if you'd like you may live with us."_

_"Us?"_

_"With me and my siblings."_

_…_

_Nijimura led Kuroko out of the village, somewhere in the maze-like woods, a manor stood—a traditional Japanese estate. It was then he met them for the first time. Nijimura spoke to Kuroko about them, about him and them. They were not humans, that is the one thing he emphasized, they were different. But they were not strange, Nijimura told him with a smile. They were just like humans, they feel empathy,they can relate, they can reproduce, and contrary to what humans thought they were no immortal. They were not weak against sunlight, nor do they burn under it, it was just that their heightened sense of sight makes the sun's light a little too bright for them._

_They truly didn't know either how their race came to be, were they as old as humans, or perhaps the universe itself? They didn't know that much, but Nijimura recalled most of the members of the family came from Europe and due to the rising suspicions of the public of their existence and the awful treatment some fled to Asia in search for a new kind of life, a life where they may live in peace with humans. Many cultures and books talked about them, imagined them as creatures of the night, creeping in, abducting beautiful ladies subsiding in barren and old castles, humans have various names for them but the universal word use to call them is—**vampires**._

_Long ago, their were only two kinds of vampires, but time changes, and so do they. The first two types decreased in numbers until their very existence became rare. Nijimura even admitted being a hybrid—a product of a human and a vampire. _

_"Kuroko-kun must have been turned." He said calmly, "Not most of turned ones lose their memories but oh course there's you."_

_Kuroko listened intently to the man explaining things thoroughly to him. For someone it may have been very difficult to believe but for Kuroko who do not have a clue or two about the world around him, as well as himself, this was his form of truth. This was the only thing that was been known to him. _

_"When the world was created, humans as well, we were like the accidental aspect of it, we're not monsters though, we're just a little different." Nijimura explained, "And we're surely are not monsters or freaks as humans love to call it."_

_"Then…if why are they afraid of us?"_

_Nijimura smiled sadly, "Humans they…tend to fear what they do not understand."_

_ And despite their heightened senses not all of them posses a great power, yes they have abilities that may exceed beyond human's average but it was not **much difference**. Well except for the four young men._

_"This one here is Akashi-kun, he's the eldest among the Kiseki no Sedai."_

_Kuroko stared at Nijimura blankly, "Ki…Kiseki…no Sedai?"_

_Kiseki no Sedai, they were the exceptional among the exceptional. The whole family recognizes them, and even Nijimura himself. They had abilities beyond the average, they were the **purebloods**. They were offspring from parents whose bloods were that of from the **source blood**. The source blood had long been gone, vanished without a trace and so many had tainted their blood and were either been **turned **or **hybrid**, and few were only left as purebloods, and they were these young men. _

_Akashi Seijuuro is the eldest, Nijimura just told him that, Kuroko actually had no idea just how **old, **is eldest. The eldest had a strange pair of heterochromatic eyes, one is red and the other gold. The called him **The Emperor** or so that's what Nijimura loves to tease him due to his last name(1). _

_"And this is Midorima-kun. He's the second eldest."_

_Bowing his head, Kuroko greeted the green haired bespectacled young man. _

_Midorima Shinatro, the second eldest has some strange fascination about horoscopes which Kuroko found both amusing and somehow peculiar. The day he met Midorima the young man had kemari ball in his hand which he first thought as something he played with the rest but soon he found out that it was Midorima's **lucky item** that day. He seems tough but really, the guy is very submissive to Akashi's words. Well, truly everyone seems afraid of Akashi after all._

_"And this is Murasakibara-kun. He's the third eldest."_

_Muraskibara Atsushi, a five year old in the body of a giant. For some reasons he has this appetite for sweet things even if normally they really don't have the ability to taste normal foods._

_"And this is Aomine-kun."_

_Aomine Daiki, a tanned male with navy blue hair. The giddy smile and laid back personality made Kuroko feel like he was the most approachable of the four. Which was well quite true. _

_Aomine became close to Kuroko at a short period of time. Saying Kuroko is amazing for having so much time around people and being able to observe them. Aomine liked people, but ever since he could remember he lived in that manor, people feared them. Though at many time they tried to blend in, they usually attract attention due to many factors. In Akashi's case were his eyes, in Murasakibara's case his height, in Aomine's case was his skin color. But Kuroko was able to get along just fine, though sometimes people talk about him, most of the time he was able to roam around the village—as if no one can see him._

_Before he knew it the manor became his world, he learned things from within and beyond the walls of the manor from Nijimura and his siblings. It was warm and cozy, he never thought he needed anything else. Nijimura never let the starve, but he didn't allowed hunting either. Nijimura had made their own food, it was artificially made and constructed to taste like and satiate their hunger as the real did. It was for the reason of blending in with humans, with these they will never be labeled barbaric. No one had to be hurt, and they never had to hurt anyone. _

_But still there was the what ifs of the situation…_

_"Kuroko-kun, I wish you understand." Nijimura said putting his hands over his shoulders, he didn't want to do it. But it was as Akashi said, Kuroko is special. Despite not being a pureblood, despite his stats being actually much lower than anyone, hybrids or turned—or even humans, he has something that was amazingly only a pureblood could possess. Akashi first noticed it, some thought he was just well too light footed but Akashi knew better. Aside from that there was something else, something greater—bigger and more frightening. Akashi honed them, and watch as Kuroko learning the basic and making it better in levels Akashi didn't expect. It was the family's emergency lever. "I know its quite heavy on your shoulders for such role to carry."_

_Kuroko shook his head, "For the family."_

_A shadow, Kuroko after Akashi declared that the youngest member has the ability of a pureblood and had foreseen his great role in the family he became a member of the Kiseki no Sedai. A shadow is the guardian of the family that can protect it through the darkness impending or any fatal threats both from humans and other creatures. Aside from the guardian there is the family crest, the family shield, the family sword, the family hand. Akashi is the family crest, he symbolizes the family and is the face that is known to both humans and creatures, the family's symbol light that leads. The family wall is Murasakibara, the first line of defense, his abnormal strength gives him quite the literally the role as the wall. The family sword, Aomine, is the second line of defense used for obvious attacks to the family, the counter aggressive attacker. Then the family hand, Midorima, is the family's reaching hands to the humans, a bridge. And behind was him…the shadow, Kuroko, the family's darkness, the one who slain the agony of the family._

_But that was only a label, a task pulled only for an emergency…and so an emergency it was._

_It was then a series of unexplained murders of numerous villagers happened. And the people they loved, the people they tried to protect from themselves, turned their backs on them. Without proof, the villagers went up to the mountains and searched for the **monsters** who killed their beloved ones. It was then when they came across the manor. _

_…To hurt no one, to protect them from us…_

_Nijimura didn't deploy anyone to make any counter attacks, as the manor was being burnt and their brothers were being slain, the Kiseki no Sedai watch in horror. These were the men they protected from themselves, these were the men they adored, these were the men they wished they were, these were the men they wanted so badly to be among with. These…murderers. Nijimura scurried and tried to let them escape, pushing them on the back door. _

_Kuroko could never forget the sadness in Nijimura's eyes. He could never forget the feeling of_

_Betrayal._

* * *

><p>"Sensei!" Kuroko blinked and found Ami tugging his white apron.<p>

The girl stared at him and slowly in the corner of her eyes tears started welling up. The little girl without a word launched herself in one of Kuroko's legs mumbling something incoherent. How long had he been spacing out, he asked himself before putting a hand on top of the little girl's head. Ah, he remembers, most of the kids had gone home now and the only one left is Ami, he remembered that Alex called earlier saying she will be late to pick Ami up and if she couldn't make it, it will be Kagami who would pick her daughter for her. Oh how he wished it would be the first scenario. It wasn't as if he didn't like the man, Kagami is a nice man, he is well funny, and then there was his eyes they were very firm, determined, but not cocky as Aomine or too cold like Akashi's, he was tall and well physical attractiveness aside, Kagami is a great man its just that.

He was scared.

Scared of what? He didn't knew either, it was a different kind of fear. Not the fear of facing a venomous snake, or the kind of fear you get when you look in the eyes of your killer. It was the kind of fear of trying and probably failing, the kind of fear when a new born when it is left without his mother, a kind of fear of falling, the kind of fear of risks. Kuroko hated it, back in the manor it was always consistent, everything happens on accordance to what Akashi foresees. It is like its made and so shall it be served that way. But after leaving the manor, everything seems different. He wants to trust Kagami, he wanted to be himself with him.

But many things had showed him what it is like to trust someone, to trust _people_. It was sad, painful—more than anything else. If he trust no one, then he shall never have to feel the pain of betrayal. He didn't have to see it again.

"Are you okay sensei?" Ami asked breaking the hug from Kuroko's leg, Kuroko gave a tired and wry smile.

He doesn't even know that himself. Is he okay? When was the last time that he really was okay? He didn't remember the last time he ever felt okay. He didn't want to hurt people, but people hurt them, and to protect themselves he…he felt his head throbbing. He shook his head his breath a little shallow. He only wish Alex would come pick the child already, he didn't feel well. He hasn't eaten anything yet for almost a month now, he forgotten last night and now…

"Ah, Taiga-niisan!"

Kuroko cursed his luck today, for all humans; it has to be Kagami Taiga. Composing himself Kuroko turned to the gate and followed Ami who ran towards the red head. Kagami greeted the girl quickly picking her up from the ground and into his arm before setting her in his shoulder, the little gurl giggled in glee. Luckily, it wasn't really just Kagami. Alex stood behind him with a smile.

_That was…weird…I…my senses just...but I only felt Kagami-kun's presence._

"Good day Alex-san and Kagami-kun."

Kagami again for the umpteenth time since meeting Kuroko yelp in surprise to see him, Ami only giggled.

"Hn, yeah morning Kuroko."

Without a word Alex quickly slapped Kagami's shoulder, "Mou, respect damn it _Bakagami!_." Alex lectured. "Ah, don't mind him sensei. He's just some brat from the US."

Kuroko shook his head, "Its alright, I understand. Besides Kagami-kun is probably as same age as me."

_LIE_

"Ah, really, my Kuroko-sensei seems younger actually, makes we wonder how old are you."

"Just as young as Kagami-kun perhaps."

_MORE LIES_

"Ah, I brought Taiga to help you with cleaning duties." Alex said making Kagami gape at her wide eyed. Looks like he didn't expect that.

"WHAT?"

"Its alright Alex-san you don't need to. Kagami-kun too." Kuroko said politely, "I can manage."

"Ah, no, no, please do accept my little help, I've always bothered sensei, I'm always late to pick Ami and sensei had to stay." Alex said with a smile—that Kagami hated—to the teal haired teacher. Kuroko thought for a few seconds he was about to say that he didn't inconvenience for Kagami but—

"Alright, whatever. But you owe me a burger later Alex."

Too bad, Kagami agreed. It will be offending for Kagami's part if he would decline now, Kuroko just went own letting Kagami help. The red head despite being a tough guy looking, had a lot of knowledge on chores such as cleaning, and surprisingly he was even better. He is extremely meticulous when it comes to dirt, Kuroko found it quite endearing. He was the better compared to his brothers. A smile crept in his lips unconsciously as he watches the man thoroughly scrubbing one of his pupil's tables off the finger paint stains and all other things he could not even sort out. He didn't look anywhere fierce like a panther that reminded him of his Aomine, his eyes reminded him of…

"Taiga."

_**Did I just say that out loud?—**_he thought gulping as he tried to look as calm as possible. he noticed Kagami turning his way raising an eyebrow.

"Did you say something?"

Kuroko shook his head, "No."

Kagami nodded and continued on. He reminds him of a tiger, a wild one, untamed in his own territory. He strides calmly, fiery determination in his eyes, and raw power seeping through him. It was dangerous yet Kuroko didn't feel that scared of it, rather he felt drawn to it. Maybe because he was used to this kind of presence like his brother, challenging, domineering, powerful. But there was something else, he thought calmly. His brothers they were like shaped diamonds, and jewels. They were honed that way, they were cut by nature precisely without cracks or corners. But Kagami was different, Kagami was like a raw diamond right from its origin, untouched. And it was beautiful that way.

_Wait did I just…_

Kuroko felt his knees buckle and all strength in his legs drain. Kagami turned upon hearing a loud crash, he turned and found Kuroko sprawled on the floor with the cups and pencils with him. "Oi!" Kagami left his work without a word running to the teacher's side. A chair fell on Kuroko's side too perhaps dragged upon his fall. Kagami picked the chair and set it back before crouching at Kuroko's level, "Hey are you okay?"

Kuroko stared at Kagami, _**He…He's too…close—**_Kuroko thought as he lean his back against the wall, he could smell Kagami's scent. It smells like cinnamon, like peppermint gum, it smells like…Kagami. His eyes shifted to his face, his eyes, again they were looking at him. He could see his face reflecting in them. And from his pupils he could see the beating of his heart, then his eyes shifted to his neck, the vein ever so visible. His mouth waters from the scent from the desire he never have felt before. He had never felt his body wanting _**this much**_**. **

"Hey you're pale, are you really okay?" Kagami asked now truly concerned. Kuroko's skin was turning deathly pale, like not just white but rather like really pale. Like almost gray. He noticed his breathing was too shallow too and his eyes seems unfocused. Kagami quickly reached for Kuroko's forehead checking his temperature for signs of fever. But as soon as he placed his hand in his forehead Kagami retracted his hands wide eyed.

_He's…_

_He's COLD!_

Kagami shook Kuroko, "Hey, answer up, are you okay, I'll call an ambulance I think you—"

Kagami stopped a death grip in his wrist, his eyes turn to Kuroko again. "D-Don't…call…anyone." Kuroko said racing with his breath.

Kagami's breath was caught in his throat from the sight.

Kuroko's powder blue eyes were now…electric blue, they were glowing. Kagami swore, even in broad daylight he could surely see them glow and for some reason he felt glued to his position, and rather than feeling the sense of fear—for the mere fact that THERE IS NO WAY IT IS POSSIBLE FOR HUMANS TO HAVE GLOWING EYES LIKE THAT—he admired them. He loved those eyes, he felt like he was drowning in them, in a pleasurable way. He felt intoxicated, which was weird—but he could care less. Kagami's eyes travelled from his eyes down to his quivering lips.

"K-Kagami-kun…" Kagami's train of thoughts was cut when Kuroko spoke. Kuroko's hold loosened. "Leave…"

"What?" Kagami asked, "But you're—"

"I am fine. Please?"

Kagami's eyes widen, how can he be fine he doesn't even look like he could stand on his own, frowning Kagami stood up. "Prove to me."

Kuroko's eyes widen, he…did he just got out from the spell? He couldn't, could he?

"Heh, thought so." Kagami said clicking his tongue for who knows why, but Kuroko was more surprised when he felt Kagami putting his arm around his and turning his back to lift the teal haired male in his back. Kuroko gave a surprised inaudible yelp as he felt himself getting lifted. "I'll take you to your place, where are your bags?"

"Desk…" Kuroko felt his eyelids getting heavier and he felt weak—too weak. He didn't have enough energy to argue either.

Kuroko's mouth watered from the scent radiating from Kagami's shirt. But his _**want**_was wallowing in a more serene feel—_**warmth**_. He wanted more of that warmth that he wanted to snuggle closer if possible. It was so strange, so foreign that he didn't know what to do about it. It was so inviting and so unbelievably comfortable that his body was giving up for it. The steady rhythm of his heart was lulling Kuroko to sleep and Kagami's movement felt like cradling him.

* * *

><p>Akashi stared at his cellphone screen, its been a whole day now, Aomine didn't go home and Midorima went on overtime. He didn't want to call Takao either he was after all the last resort. Murasakibara is probably somewhere in Akita again with Himuro and well obviously clueless of whatever the hell their narcissistic brother is up to. He called their station and their superintendent said something about looking over a victim of a violent assault last night. But for all those years he knew Aomine he never stayed over watching a human just because it's a victim of a violent assault. Now that he thought of it, last night he didn't get to wait for Kuroko's return. He had suddenly remembered a work he left there in his office. Quietly he decided to send his brother a message to ask how are things going. As soon as the message was delivered he laid the device on his table and continued on his work typing on his laptop.<p>

His ears perked up a loud noise not far from his seat, he heard sounds of ceramics shattering.

"What the fuck man!" someone exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to I—"

"Fucking shut up, look what you've done this shirt is fucking expensive!"

"Really I'm sorry, I'll get you another cup of coffee and I'll—"

"You picking a fight mini!"

"N-No, I'm s-sorry I'll be back and—"

"Where'd ya think your going?"

"Sir please it hurts, let go."

"You fucking—"

"I'm afraid its very disturbing to hear such fowl words over and over it really irks me."

The two stared at the red haired male now standing behind them. Akashi sighed, he hated this kind of people the most. Foul mouthed, ill mannered, barbaric…_**HUMANS**_. It was such a disgusting sight, people preying on the weaker ones just because they know they could, just to display power. Humans turning on humans, how unsightly he wanted to puke. The taller man seemed to have coffee accidentally poured on him, Akashi took note of the broken cups on the floor. The man shove the small quivering brunette letting him go. The brunette quickly bowed vehemently muttering apologies. Akashi's eyebrows twitch in annoyance as the taller male laughed at the brunette who ducked and to quickly gather the pieces of broken cups.

"Ah!" the brunette felt a strong hand pulling him up by his arms. The brunette was pulled to Akashi's side by Akashi himself with a stoic look in his face. "Uh _customer-san_ what are—"

"Eh, _chibi_ what you looking at you have a prob—"

"Really my, humans nowadays don't know who to clash against." Akashi let go of the arm before turning to the man with a smirk.

The man felt shivers run his spine as he stared at Akashi's eyes, he felt Goosebumps. And for a moment he thought he saw his golden eye turn to cat-like. His legs shook involuntary, his body sensing the danger his brain was unable to process yet.

"F-Fucking bra—"

_SPLASH!_

The brunette stared wide eyed, did he…oh my…

"My hands slipped, apologies." Akashi said with a smile—a sinister like.

Furihata Kouki had NEVER, EVER been scared shitless as that day. Staring wide eyed back to the two customers, Furihata prayed for his life to be spared this time. He didn't thought his—normal—clumsiness would result to a death match between these two customers. The red haired, heterochromatic customer didn't seemed pleased with the commotion and well obviously the other didn't seemed happy about the red haired standing up. But somehow, he felt scared much for the taller man's safety. Something about the red haired man's sinister smirk told him he can skin the taller man alive, and he meant that literally.

"YOU!" the taller man surged forward, Furihata's eyes widen. He wuickly pushed the man down with all his weight before—

CRAAAAAASH!

Furihata's eyes widen, as he lifted himself from the man and the taller man turned to wall far wall behind him and Furihata. Both gaped in shock and ultimately horror. On the wall was the glass cup was shattered, but for some unknown reasons some of the shards were still sticking up in the brick wall. Furihata swallowed, if he didn't push the man they might have had a major casualty. The taller man screamed in horror standing up and picking his things and dashing as fast as he can outside the café. Furihata in the other hand still sat there dumbfounded before turning to the red haired man. Only then did Furihata realized the manager was among them, he was just…well, frozen on the spot.

Akashi sighed, he lost his cool, well he hated it when humans point out his height. And most of all how dare he spoke to him that way—such disgraceful bastard, he was THOUSAND YEARS too early to be speaking that way to AKASHI SEIJUURO. Going back to his seat he grab his things quickly and fished his wallet before walking over the manager. He took a few—probably really not _that few_—and handed it the manager.

"I'm sorry about, that if there are other charges, please charged them to Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi said handing the man his calling card before quietly walking away as if nothing happened.

Furihata on the other hand could not let that happen, quickly taking his apron off, Furihata run after the young man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HE'S FREAKING QUICK!—<strong>_Furihata thought as he panted he remember dashing after the young man after he left but now he was a meter away from the other, running faster Furihata tried to follow Akashi. Unfortunately Furihata was caught in the sea of crowds and Akashi's small back dissolved in it. Furihata tip toed trying to find Akashi but it was impossible, seeing a blur of red, Furihata was quick on his feet and ran to it only to be stopped and pulled in a corner. His world momentarily spun.

Before he knew it he is standing in a less crowded part of the street by a fountain with a young man with crimson hair and heterochromatic eyes. Furihata gasped, his eyes…their—

"Why are you following me?" came Akashi's question. Furihata's legs wobble in fear, somehow there was just that if-you-do-not-answer-I-will-kill-you-vibe in his question.

Furihata quickly ducked his head, "T-Thank you!"

Akashi's eyes widen, what on earth is this lesser being saying to him?

"For what?"

Furihata slightly rose his head, "Uhm…for today, uhm at the café."

"There is no need to," he said nonchalantly. Suddenly Akashi remembered something. He remember the boy upon looking at him quickly surged forward to push the man down. Did he think he couldn't handle himself? "I have question though."

"Y-Yes?"

"You pushed the man down when he went for me, why so? It was unnecessary."

"It is."

Akashi's eye twitched, is he be little hi—

"If I didn't you might have injured the man real badly."

Akashi's eyes widen, "You…you feared his safety from…me?"

"Ah, y-yes well I didn't mean it like you're scary—well a little, or maybe yeah you have this air. But don't get me wrong, I mean you don't _**look**_ scary, but yeah hmm, maybe it's the way you speak and—wait ah, uhh…" Furihata blushed, god, he's blabbering crap again, "I'll stop I probably don't make sense."

Akashi was shocked…UTTERLY SHOCKED. This boy, he's… "You're strange." Akashi said shaking his head lightly. "You are an observant."

"Ah, ano uhm…"

"Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro." Akashi said, turning to the boy's uniform he smiled reading the name plate, what a pretty name. "Pleased to meet you…_**KOUKI.**_"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I can't afford fancier cafes." Furihata said setting down a cup of black coffee and lemon iced tea at their table. Akashi didn't mind, something was quite interesting in this boy he thought. He is physically average though, but Akashi didn't mind, which was weird. He's an artist after all, a perfectionist so why being this boy's company much relaxing than being with Shintaro? Akashi watched as Furihata sat down on his seat with a smile. Why was he not annoyed by that smile, he hated Takao's over rated smile—which take not Midorima fancied <em><strong>secretly<strong>_—and yet he could not hate that boy's smile. Actually when the boy smiled, it was frighteningly very contagious. "Akashi-kun seems like an important person." Furihata started.

"Not much." Akashi replied looking at the window, damn he must stop examing the boy's face, after all nothing's going to change by staring at it.

"T-Thank you for today really." Furihata said in a gentle voice.

Akashi frowned remembering the incident today at the café. "Do you…do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ask apologies, bow down to people and let them call you names?"

Furihata scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Well I…uhm, I guess? I'm not big or strong so—"

"So you let them step on you?"

Furihata frowned, it hurts. Ever since he was little he didn't excel in things that must boys did, he isn't good looking or athletic, he's just well…average. "Its easy for you to say that Akashi-kun…you…you've never been low have you?"

Akashi turned to the brunette. "Wha—"

"I'm not strong, or attractive, or rich, or popular…people doesn't care about you if you're not either of those, unless of course you're dead." Furihata chuckled bitterly, "besides, I'd rather be the one understanding them rather than the one being understood."

Akashi's was lost for words.

"_Those who have less tends to be more generous…for they know the feeling of having less or at worst none. People are like that Akashi-kun, people are flawed being, they have minimal capacities unlike us, their time on Earth is too fast, because of that they understand what it really is to give—to truly live…its not about being successful or not, its about—"_

"At least I _**tried**_," Furihata said smiling this time a genuine one. "I did my part, it was his choice to still wreck havoc in the place, ah but man, I'm going to get an earful of scolding later for that. Akashi-kun's so cool though, " laughs, "just a little, okay maybe not just little scary."

This…This is…

"Scary? You're scared of me?"

"N-No, no I mean not Akashi-kun but uhm…the air around and hmm your aptitude, ah I don't know if that's even the right word for that but, something like that."

"You didn't think of me as…a monster after seeing that?"

_Laughs_

"Monster?" Furihata shook his head, "Monsters don't exist Akashi-kun, they are only a fragment of people's imagination."

"_People…tend to fear what they do not understand."_

"And thus you're saying you are not afraid of them because they are just some mental image?"

Furihata nods, "There are things that can scare me though that aren't monsters, like my mom yelling, or heights, and more importantly if you were really a monster you are the most attractive monster the world has ever seen."

.

.

"Pfft." Akashi held out a laugh. Furihata upon realizing what he just said burnt red in embarrassment. Akashi on the other hand turn away with the back his hands against his lips trying to stop the probably erratic laughter that is about to burst out. This boy really is something, saying that _**right **_straight in his face without blinking was a talent. No had ever done that to him, no, not even Nijimura. Well some of his siblings did but this was a whole new level. Maybe because they only knew each other for a few minutes or so, but the only thing Akashi could think of, was the fact that he actually felt _**laughing**_. Even Aomine's idiotic exploits, or Shintaro and Takao's comedic duo, or Kuroko's in between mocking and sarcastic unbelievable belief in his indistinguishable physical strength could not make him laugh like this.

"P-Please don't laugh its embarrassing enough knowing I've said more than what should have been enough."

Akashi shook his head a smile still apparent in his lips, "No, please don't be." He said, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Huh?"

"Your honesty I mean." Akashi said before taking a sip in his coffee, "Your honesty is just well very endearing, I could say."

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked lazily, his other hand entwined with the smaller male's. Himuro Tatsuya smiled sweetly at his boyfriend before fishing a spare key to the door in which where they both stood before. Murasakibara was dragged all the way from their apartment in Akita back to Tokyo again by his boyfriend saying he wanted him to meet his brother. He didn't mind though after all he introduced Himuro to his own brothers after turning him—take note which made Akashi quite furious at first due to the fact that he did not let them know first—so it was just fine. That brother Himuro is mentioning is a boy Himuro met back when he went to America—after running away saying he need to sort things out, being an orphaned and all Murasakibara understood Himuro's fondness of the boy, though of course the five year old in the body of twenty two year old giant young man would still get jealous.<p>

Himuro quickly unlocked the door and opened it for both of them , Murasakibara stepped in and Himuro followed suite taking their shoes off, "This my brother's apartment and well might as well give a surpri—"

_**Thud**_

"…Kuro…chin?"

Himuro's eyebrow twitched at that familiar nickname, he turned to his boyfriend who's eyes were now glowing, Himuro almost staggered back as he felt a very…_**very**_ dangerous aura from the purple head. Tracing his boyfriend's line of direction he found himself gasping at the sight, and he felt the same red hot anger in his bones.

On the floor was a small framed young man, a _teal haired_ young man wearing _**only**_Kagami's white shirt and a dark colored boxer shorts he's back was pressed against the wooden floor and the shirt was slightly lifted showing only a few inch of the boy's porcelain white skin and seemingly pinning him down was well…

"_**KAGAMI TAIGA!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>END NOOOTES!<strong>_

_Hello everyone! Yosh this is faaar the longest ever chapter I've written so far. We've got background stories there huhuhu~ what do you think? And yeah there's the AKAFURI brewing and established MURAMURO and slowly progressing KAGAKURO, gomen if the sparks are so slow to set ablaze but you know how real relationship works, right it doesn't happen overnight. Oh well this is scheduled, so it means I'm posting this probably days after I actually have finished writing this. *laughs* but yeah so as you can see this is CHAPTER 3. No reviews, no faves, or follows… NO CONTINUATION. LOL well I just wanna make sure if this is worth reading for. _

_So what do you think will happen to our AOKI that was just made known last chapter, actually one of the most difficult pair for me to write is about Aoki they're kinda your mainstream love-hate relationship so hehehe *blushes* I really am not sure how to fit that to the story. BUUUT worry not though chapter 4 may take LOOOOONG to get published(like a week or two depends if you guys review hehehehe I swear it really motivates writer when someone reviews)I will make sure your AOKI will have some screen time. _

_Oh and *whispers* looks like someone lurking in the dark corners of this story, *whistles* who might be?_

_STAY TUNE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_PS_

_WE HAVE OUR FIRST REVIEEEEEEEEEWER! THANK YOU **EPIPELAGIC-**SAN FOR REVIEWING AND YEAH I WISH YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO, sorry for the confusion but I wish I've cleared that now. ( = w = ) and due to your review, IT MEANS I'M MAKING A NEW CHAPTER perhaps right after this one is posted to reveal MOOOORE things._

_And seriously THANK YOU! And to those who gave this story a follow…HOORAAY! THANK YOU! YOU GUYS YOU'RE UNEXPLENABLY AWESOME!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: RED HANDED**

_TWENTY YEARS AGO, it was back then when people were desperate to try and bring the Akashi Corporation down. They have not yet understood the correct order of things and tried to pull the family down, which in due time they will learn to be futile. But let's get back to the time when they had knew no better. Akashi Corporation by an unknown young bachelor then, back then Akashi didn't showed himself to the public yet. He didn't saw much importance in public appearance back then. After all no one from his company ever tried to pry on the matter. _

_But people, yes, they are creatures who love to test the water. And so one man did once, he was so desperate he called upon a gunman—an assassin. The boy was born in United States, an orphaned. He was adopted by a man who run a syndicate and taught the boy to be an assassin. Then he went back to Japan and was hired. His name is Himuro Tatsuya, his way of assassination is quite different though. Unlike others he investigates his target first, then he executes his plan. _

_And which he realize there was something odd about the man behind Akashi Corporation. Trying to gather information about the man was as difficult as trying to find a single needle in the wide records when he tried confirming each and every information they had on the civil registry. Then he realized one thing, whatever these names are to Akashi, it is important to the man. So he did what he thought might've been the best. He tracked the four names, but he only was able to come contact with one._

_Muraskibara Atsushi, a confectioner. Looks can be deceiving that was one thing he thought of the man, despite his huge built and very tall stature, he spoke like a five year old, loves sweets and can be tricked into anything using sweets. He enrolled in his classes and tried to egg him into a conversation in which many times had failed him._

_Until a slip of a tongue caused him pinned to the wall. For the first time he felt the real sense of danger. Under the bored eyes of the purple eyed giant Himuro felt so small, so weak, so vulnerable and exposed. The man was not just strong, he is inhumanly strong. His arms pinned up above his head by a single hand while the other was forcing his chin up to face the man. "What do you need from Aka-chin?" he asked. Himuro despite being under such pressured still managed to take note of that familiarity he used for his before he could speak the man pushed him further, his back impossible close to the concrete wall._

_"I…" Himuro gritted his teeth snarling at the taller male, he wriggled from the grip but it was futile he tried to kick but as soon as he was about to Murasakibara stepped on his foot making him hiss in pain._

_"Answer."_

_Himuro hated it, he hates being looked down upon. He hated being pitied._

_"I'll fucking kill all of you!" he exclaimed loudly. "You imbeciles who knew nothing, you who grew never setting your feet on a dirt! I'll make you regret you ever lived!"_

_Murasakibara stared at him for a moment before speaking, "I hate people who keeps trying when its obvious they cant win."_

_"I will still strive and I'll triumph!"_

_Murasakibara Atsushi, since the day he was born he was endowed with the abnormal strength that could rival ten hybrid's strength. He always had believed in true and inborn skills, unlike Kuroko's capabilities his was natural, he had it within and known it as he know of himself. So he didn't understand him, or __**him**__. Why do they continue to strive to try, they'd fail eventually anyway. Lost in his thoughts Himuro was able to slightly push Murasakibara away._

_Quickly he ran to grab the nearest pointed object which was fork. Without thinking he surged forward to the taller male stabbing him with the silverware. Himuro's eyes widen when Murasakibara's didn't even made a change of expression. He wasn't bleeding either. _

_"I just do not understand…" Murasakibara stared at the object in his chest, pulling it out it fell on the floor and made a sound as it came contact. Why, it was the question that riled up in his mind over and over as he saw flashbacks of the similar incident. They always try to keep civil with humans, they keep on trying to blend in, develop things that somehow will soon prove them as capable creatures to be in harmony with them. Nijimura always told them to never use their capabilities towards people, not to hurt them no matter what. For this earth were theirs to begin with and they were merely an accidental element so they have to be the one to adjust to them. Why is it that they always have to be the one to get hurt? They were more powerful than these humans, they were more capable. "We try and keep our end of the deal, why don't you?"_

_"W-What are you talking about?" Himuro staggered back. Himuro's eyes were caught with the way Murasakibara's usually bored eyes were full of anger, of despair, of sadness. Which didn't made sense for him._

_"…M-Muro-chin too." Murasakibara's voice mellowed down his hand suddenly reaching to grab the speechless raven haired. Himuro's eyes went wide. "Why…everyone wants us gone? We're not doing anything wrong, I…don't want to hurt Muro-chin too."_

_The world was cruel, and every little kindness it saw it made sure it would crush it. But Murasakibara's arms around him, his tight hug, his quivering arms begging him to stay, to not force him to hurt me. He had killed many people, he had heard countless of pleas, to spear their lives but this time he heard a different plea-a plea to change his mind to save his own life. _

_He remember someone once asked him…__**what will you do, if the person you'd take a bullet for, is the man behind the trigger**__._

_This case he chose to take the bullet anyway…for him who was behind the trigger._

_For some unknown reason he felt tears run down his cheeks for the first time. His arms felt weak, and his body ached for contact. Until then his sobs erupted and he was unable to control the overwhelming emotions, he buried his face on the taller man's chest wishing his cries were not loud. His arms reached for Murasakibara's back clenching the fabric tightly as assurance._

* * *

><p>His head hurts, he felt disoriented. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be welcomed by an unfamiliar ceiling. His senses was filled by a scent he knew so well. His body ached to be wrapped in the soft sheets around him. Rolling in his stomach he pulled the sheets closer to himself. <strong><em>Its cramped—<em>**he thought, he cannot move much as he usually could. Realizing that Kuroko bolted up—wrong move as he suddenl;y was attacked by utterly pain in his head and sudden weakness in his muscles causing him to fall back on the couch with a groan. He shifted on a comfortable position sniffing the scent from the blanket and the pillow. Closing his eyes he tried to remember where he smelled that scent. And the first image that came to his mind made him bolt up again.

"What the!"

Kuroko's eyes immediately landed on a pair of fiery red ones. First thing that came to his mind was…WHERE ON EARTH WAS HE? Looking around Kuroko found himself in an unknown territory. This is definitely not their house. Suddenly he felt another dizzy spell coming and so he placed his hand his head hissing slightly. "Hey, are you really okay, maybe I should bring you to the hospital." Kagami said running towards Kuroko. Kuroko shook his head.

"No, don't…" His throat felt dry, he thought before licking his lips.

"But really you don't look good."

Kuroko shook his head again, before looking at Kagami. "Thank you very much for everything but…I'd appreciate it if you don't bring me to the hospital."

"Are you sure?"

"if I'm an inconvenience I'd be fine, I'll just go home and—"

"That I can't let you do." Kagami said sighing, "I can't let you walk like that, in that state."

Kuroko stared at the man, he's starting to believe this man is just kind. No, but trusting that's…

"I'll get some water."

Kuroko pursed his lips, this man…is he trying to deceive him? What for? His eyes searched the room. It's quiet and spacious for a single person but yes, there was no other presence in the room other than the two of them. He noticed a few magazines under the coffee table—**_basketball, huh?_** aside from the magazines the room is unbelievably neat for a men's room. Perhaps he has a girlfriend who comes by to clean? The quietness seemed contradicting Kagami's personality, but somehow the whole place smells like **_home_**. Kuroko turned as he heard Kagami's heavy footsteps on the floor, the man walking towards him with a glass of water.

After downing the water Kuroko felt a little better. Kagami gave a sigh of relief.

"You scared the hell out of me." Kagami started. "Ah, any—"

"Kagami-kun…do you mind if I…"

"Huh?"

"Use your …shower I—"

"Ah yeah but—"

"And borrow some of your clothes?"

Kagami blinked, "Ah, yeah sure."

After showing Kuroko the showering Kagami left him with a pair of white shirt that Alex bought which was too small and pair of well unused underwear he bought—which were well too small, he's **American size** after all. Meanwhile Kuroko started the shower, he closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves, since this morning every single cell in his body were strained and he has no idea why. It's a bad idea of surrounding himself of Kagami's scent too, it is making him way too comfortable—which is bad, he's becoming less cautious. The water runs down his body, slowly Kagami's scent was slowly fading from the vapors. This was just bad he thought, his body was reacting to the lost of the scent, his fangs were growing. Without further thoughts he stopped the shower and quickly dried himself. He grab the clothes and dressed himself, he didn't even gave a thought on the size of the clothes which were relatively bigger especially the shirt.

His heart pounding in his chest calmed down as the fabric came contact with him, he loved the scent in the material. He knew it was a bad manner to sniff people's clothes but he could not just help. After finally calming down Kuroko stepped out as soon as he did he heard a music playing, he didn't quite understand the words so he bet it was Western.

"Kagami-kun." He called. Turning his head to Kuroko's direction Kagami scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, you don't mind right?"

Kuroko nodded walking towards Kagami and the couch. Kuroko listened to the song, he liked it, at least he couldn't hear his heart or any other noises which were supposed to be indistinguishable to human ears. Kagami on the pther hand tried not to stare much, he swore it was just…well, his legs were just thin like a female's or maybe even better—_wait, what? _Kagami clasped his mouth to prevent his mouth from saying anything, he felt his face burnt against the palm of his hand. Who wouldn't be his shirt looked well on him—_too well!_ He mentally cursed himself from admiring that boy way too much. He's charming, okay?

Too much for his liking that is.

"What song are you playing Kagami-kun?"

"A-Ah,"_Damn, don't stutter! "_I-Its…uhm **_Look After You_**."

"…uh…I see."

"You like it?"

"I'm not good in English."

Kagami chuckled, "I'll teach you sometime." He said as Kuroko sat on the couch. Kagami noted the way Kuroko looked so fragile on his shirt, so small. His skin was so flawless, almost like a porcelain doll's. But somehow it disturbed him, his small hand is not just white but pale. "Are you…anemic?"

Kuroko looked up at Kagami, "I…"

"Its fine. No need to answer."

"Kagami-kun."

"What?"

"Thank you." Kuroko said looking at his hands, he turned to look at Kagami and stood bowing his head.

"H-hey, w-what? What for?"

Raising his head Kuroko asked himself the same thing and there were just numerous things he could come up with but settled for the simplest, "For everything."

Kagami's face burned as he looked at the smaller male's eyes, they reminded him of the afternoon sky, like the cloudless afternoon sky. Like the calm color of the ocean. They were deep and mysterious, cold and yet very welcoming.

**_Breathtaking_**

"Kagami-kun is such a nice person but I…" Kuroko gulped, paused and clenched his hands in his side, "Kagami-kun please after this…please don't come near me ever again."

Kagami's eyes widen, "What? I really don't get you."

"I'm a dangerous person to be with I'll just—"

"Huh? Why are you from Yakuza?"

"Ah, N-No…I—"

"Are you from the Mafia?"

"No."

"Gang?"

Kuroko sighed flicked Kagami's forehead, "OW!" Kagami rubbed his forehead. "What's wrong with you?"

"Let me talk first." Kuroko said. He turned away, "I…Kagami-kun is nice and being with me, it would drag you in a mess."

"What mess?"

"I'm dangerous."

Kagami raised a brow at him staring at Kuroko from head to toe, "You? Dangerous?"

"As difficult to believe it, yes I am and I…" Kuroko sighed, "…I don't want to endanger Kagami-kun."

"I can take care of myself." Kagami said firmly.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you telling me who to **_like_**and who to not?" Kagami exclaimed narrowing his eyes at the teal haired teacher, "Because most definitely you can't do that, you can't decide that for me."

"…" Kuroko stared at Kagami. He could not have heard it wrong. "Kagami-kun."

"What now?"

"…what did you mean when you said…**_like?_**"

Now it was Kagami's turned to be shock, did he just said that? He turn away blushing. He didn't mean to sputter those, well he did admire the boy, physical attractions aside there was something else he liked about him. It was the way he looked at children, the way he speaks, the brilliance in his eyes. The way e spoke, the way Kagami felt comfortable talking to him. Everything about him…

Kuroko stared at the man blushing…he likes Kagami too, but Kagami… probably liked him in different way than he does to him.

_Its one of the part of being vampires, they always look attractive in the eyes of humans. It's like a flower's innate ability to produce such alluring scents for the insects to come to them._

It was just wrong, he should push him away now…or it would be too late. No one could ever truly like him, no one could…his hands, if they knew about it he'd surely run away. If he learnt about them, about the real him, he would leave. He would get scared. Or perhaps he only assuming things? After all the culture here and in US are different, what if he's the only one taking this in this way?

Biting his lip Kuroko staggered back, his head spinning again. Before he knew it he was falling again.

"Wha-!"

_"One day you'll find him."_

_"Who?" Kuroko asked Nijimira, the man laughed pulling the boy in a hug._

_"A person who will see you when you're invisible."_

Kuroko stared at the blury image of Kagami frantically reaching for him, his body felt heavy and before he knew it…

_THUD!_

Kuroko stared at Kagami on top of him…His eyes, his eyes they were looking at him, they were…looking at this invisible shadow like it was the only thing that mattered then. It hurts thinking how this may be only an act, and yet he wish it would last. He wished he would continue to look at him, _only at him_. Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes as he stare at him without blinking. He wanted to be selfish for once, in this situation he didn't want to hear or to know if the only reason he is looking that way at him was due to the spellbound, or something greater, he just want him.

"Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko's eyes widen, wait that was…he turned to the doorway and found the most unexpected sight. Standing by the door was Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya. Kuroko emmidiately feared Kagami's safety as he felt his brother's killing intent from the distance. Himuro slowly turned their way, and his eyes comically widening, before a loud…

"**_KAGAMI TAIGA!"_**

Kagami turned to Kuroko and the two unexpected guess, he soon realized how it probably looked at the two. In speed he didn't knew he possessed he detached himself from Kuroko.

"I-I can explain!"

* * *

><p><em>"Atsushi what's the meaning of this?"<em>

_Kuroko Tetsuya heard the commotion from his room and quickly went down to the living room finding an unfamiliar face among his brothers. Kuroko could feel Akashi's boiling rage, Midorima's disagreement and Aomine's utter reluctance on the matter. Standing behind Murasakibara was a shorter male with jet black hair. Kuroko for a moment thought someone else was standing there, someone not Murasakibara. He had never since such absolution in his eyes. The way Murasakibara held the shorter male pulling him behind him in a protective manner—from Akashi. _

_Murasakibara being the middle child was often spoiled rotten by Akashi, he was also one of the most submissive to Akashi, the one who was most scared of him. He never questioned Akashi, never tried to stand his way._

_"You're scaring Muro-chin." Murasakibara said. The jet black haired man's hand pulled the back of Murasakibara's shirt as he tried to stood next to Murasakibara and appear braver. Kuroko could feel the slight twitch from the human, he's scared but he wanted to stand by Murasakibara in full courage._

_"Murasakibara do you have any idea of what you are doing?" Midorima said crossing his arms in his chest narrowing his eyes on the human. "And bringing __**him**__ in here, are you probably gotten totally retarded?"_

_"Please don't speak like that to Atsushi." Himuro said with much conviction, his eyes full of resolve as he stepped forward looking at Midorima full in the eyes. Kuroko was astonished beyond words, such courage. Kuroko watching the sight saw the anger in Akashi's eyes, he hated it whenever someone—a human especially, tries to speak up without being asked. _

_"Muro-chin!" Murasakibara exclaimed trying to pull the human to his side, "Aka-chin's—"_

_"You can talk ill about me! I don't care, they're probably true anyways. You can tell me everything you want, you can ridicule me in all ways, but don't talk like that to Atsushi!" _

_Kuroko's eyes widen, did a human…just…in front of their brother—Akashi Seijuuro raised his voice? Murasakibara's usually bored and uninterested eyes were gleaming with concern for the jet black haired man. It was Kuroko's first time, ever seeing something like that. A human standing up for them. He saw Aomine smirking somehow on the corner probably amused by the human's defiant attitude—albeit rather suicidal. _

_Akashi's eyes gleamed which alarmed both Aomine and Murasakibara, the giant pulled man to his side cautiously._

_"Do you even know what trouble you are getting yourself into, __**human**__." Akashi said emphasizing the last word. He took a step forward, Midorima who knew it was a bad idea wanted to make Akashi stop but he'd be in a difficult position if he did. Murasakibara stepped back forcing the man in his side do the same. "Do you know what kind of darkness you're trying to sink yourself to?"_

_"I…I'm not afraid of that, I've seen it myself and I—"_

_"I'm aware of who you are, Himuro Tatsuya." Akashi cut off, "But whatever you saw, you felt, that is nothing compared to __**our**__ darkness."_

_"Aka-chin please sto—"_

_"SILENCE." Akashi's voice echoed._

_"I don't care! I don't care about darkness, secrets, or whatsoever, __**I NEED ATSUSHI!**__" Himuro exclaimed. "I don't need anyone to trust me, I don't care what you say about us, about me, but I…I don't plan on leaving Atsushi, I…I can't because…that'll be the death of me."_

_"You do understand you're a threat to us." Midorima asked._

_Himuro paused for a moment before speaking, "I…do, and I know its difficult to actually believed in me, after I…"_

_"To trust or not, its something Murasakibara-kun has to decide on his own." Kuroko's voice somehow cooled the heated argument. Walking down, Akashi's mood slightly cooled as well._

_"Are you siding him Tetsuya?" Akashi asked now looking at their youngest brother._

_"And besides, there's nothing to be afraid of Akashi-kun, is there?" Kuroko asked still looking at Himuro who seems to be melting under the pressure of meeting the whole family, "He's __**only human**__ as you said, what could he do that we couldn't do something about?"_

_The conversation end as Akashi saying he'll take the situation in consideration and will be keeping an eye out for the human. Kuroko then insisted that Himuro would stay with Murasakibara in the house, as Kuroko put it was like letting a dog without its owner—only to make it look like he didn't give much thought on the human, which was of course not the real story—and which everyone agreed, with an exception that as long as the matter is not yet settled he'll be staying with Kuroko in his room._

_"Himuro-san," Himuro stared up at Kuroko walking in with a tray of food and water. Setting the food on the desk Kuroko bowed to the man, "I thought you'd be famished."_

_Himuro stood and walked to the desk inspecting the food, he noticed the way the food was prepared looked quite familiar. _

_"I don't think Murasakibara-kun would have placed poison in there." Kuroko commented._

_"Atsushi…he prepared this?"_

_Kuroko nodded, the man then as the name was spoken immediately trusted the sight before him, He pulled a chair and ate quietly. _

_"Uhm…Kuroko…-san?"_

_"Kuroko would be enough."_

_"Eto, Kuroko-kun, uhm…today…thank you for saying those things." Himuro started. _

_"There's nothing to thank me for I did what I think was appropriate," Kuroko answered, "it is not our position to question Murasakibara-kun's decisions. And besides…" Kuroko slightly smiled, "looks like you've been claimed."_

_Himuro's eyes widen and he felt a blush spreading in his cheeks as he defensively brought his hand to his neck. "Well…uh…Atsushi…told me and…"_

_"You weren't scared?" _

_"I was." Himuro answered softly remembering how reacted knowing the truth he wanted to know, he started questioning human's perception of truth then. It was frightening. But then he didn't had anyone, and Murasakibara was the only one who ever tried to be with him. Whom despite of knowing his true nature, his true intentions, loved him. It was only just that he did the same to the him, maybe give him the credit of loving him. "But I love him, anyways so damn be secrets and those things."_

_Kuroko felt satisfied with the man's answers._

_"Hey, tell me…why did you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Defended me?"_

_Silenece…_

_"I didn't defend you Himuro-san." Kuroko said sitting in his bed watching the man's back, "Its just that I know Murasakibara-kun had thought of this, he knew the consequences and yet he choice to do it. It means you're more important to him. And isn't that what's family is?"_

_Himuro turned and looked at the teal haired boy, "What is?"_

_"To protect what's important to person whose important to you."_

* * *

><p><em>Beep<em>

_Beep_

_Beep_

Kise's eyes felt heavy, his body ached everywhere, especially his chest. **_Oh god his chest_**—he mentally swore as his eyes fluttered opened, the first thing he noticed were the white ceilings, he remember he painted his apartment blue last month, how on earth—

"_AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Kise's breathed hitched and his chest felt more painful, his hands clenched the sheets underneath as he remembered that hideous laughter, that animalistic laugh. Before he knew it he was hyperventilating. His breath was short, and he felt suffocated. His eyes wandered around in panic. Could it be he didn't made it? Could it be he's still in that place. His anxious eyes were not helping, everything was not making sense, there were noises, and some kind of machines, and there were tubes in his body. He started trashing as he grabbed the tube in his forearm. He heard something, there were someone, they were white in his eyes and so it only invoke more panic in him.

He felt someone held him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he roared.

But they continue to do so trying to put him down to the mattress. No, this isn't his room, this isn't safe.

He kept trashing until something heavy pinned him down, "HELP!" he screamed, tears forming in his eyes. He just want to go home, he just want to—

"Hey, buddy look."

_That voice…_

His arms were suddenly placed above his head, in fear of whatever was happening he closed his eyes turning away, sobs started escaping his lips. He's gonna die, he thought over and over. Until a hand that was rough, lifted his chin…_gently_, it was so contradicting to rough way he was shoved and pinned down. "Come on, calm down." The voice was low, husky, cold yet…his eyes could not resist the urge to find the owner of that voice, until his eyes opened and was welcomed by a sight of blue.

"Please…d-don't hurt me." His disoriented mind was not helping, he didn't know whose who, or which is what. He could barely recognize the man's face. The only thing he saw was blue.

"Yeah, but you gotta calm down, it's alright." Slowly the hand loosened its grip from his arms freeing him finally. At that Kise could not suppress the urge for human contact and quickly latched himself to whoever that was in front of him. His body trembled as he remember clearing the feeling of his flesh slowly being torn, the way he felt so helpless.

Aomine sighed, the blonde was like a little kid in his arms, so scared to death. He glanced at Midorima who is unfortunately speechless of whatever just happened.

After a few minutes, finally as the blonde seems to have calmed his nerves—albeit still attached to Aomine.

"I think he's having post-traumatic disorder," Midorima started, "I'm not sure of the extent of it until we can actually talk to him."

Aomine tried to pry the blonde but the blonde just kept on his arm around the other. "This is getting awkward." Aomine said.

"Well, unfortunately you're the one who saved his life so he might be that attached to you for quite sometime." Midorima said turning to his clipboard, "Anyhow, here's some information about him; his name's Kise Ryouta, a freelance model, looks like he was kidnapped during a photoshoot last week's afternoon."

"He's a lucky bastard to survive something like that." Aomine said, "Knowing that sick-o he'd never let something like this out of hand."

"Indeed." Midorima agreed.

"Hey, Kise?" Aomine called the blonde's name, the blonde flinched a little, **_he recognizes his name, good—_**"We have some questions, are you feeling up to answer it?"

"Its not wise to do that thou—"

"Would you stay if I did?"

Aomine blinked, "Huh?"

Slowly raising his tears stained face the blonde stared at Aomine, Aomine bit back the urge to attacked the ravishable looking prey underneath, "W-Would you stay, if I…answer your questions, would you stay?" Kise asked and half pleaded.

Midorima sighed, "Come on Aomine, agree already."

"I cant stay here all day I have a job damn it." He retorted.

"No?"

Aomine's eyes darted to the blonde, **_OH FOR PETE'S SAKE STOP THAT—"_**Alright, alright whatever!"

…

After clearing the situation to Kise, and introductions they proceded to the questioning, good thing Kise had calmed enough to detach himself from Aomine who took a seat in the armchair.

"Could you remember anything from how you were taken?"

Shook.

"The place where he took you, do you remember?"

Nod.

"Could you…describe it?"

"Its dark, b-but I…I hear something like…running waters." Kise answered his eyes looking at his bandaged hand.

"Do you remember how you got away?"

Nods.

"Necklace…"

"A what?" Aomine rasied a brow.

"I-I know you wouldn't believe me but, it was a necklace, I was out of anything sharp and so I took my necklace…it was a cross with its vertical part quite pointed. I was really scared so…"

"One question."

Kise looked up at Aomine surprised that he seemed to believed him, "Was it silver?"

Kise quietly thought of it. "Yes."

Aomine sighed and nodded, "I see."

"I-Is…_it_ coming back?"

Aomine's eyes widen, "Say what?"

"Coming back to get me?"

"No, the other one. Did you say…_it?"_

Kise nodded.

"What do you mean it?

"It cant be human." Kise started, "I…I'm bigger built than most men so—not that I'm boasting but to take me down like that…And it was too strong…to be anything like a human."

Aomine swallowed hard, most people who get in accidents like this usually would say that were attacked by a psycho, or they could not remember and were not sure even though if they knew it themselves, that's because their rational self could not admit or let their conscious self admit it's not human. But Kise ws convinced. And knowing those details…they were in trouble. Its now more than confirmed—its really is that.

"I-its weird I know, please I'm not lying I—"

"Shut it, I'm thinking." Aomine paced back and forth, that man's coming, he's sure. For all those craps, he knew the man was a thrill seeker, he'd come for sure. For this boy, he'll claim him…but if that happens, if ever he steps in the city—no, no, that can't happen. They've protected the secret of their existence to humans and if comes, those years of hiding, that'll be all futile, he'll make sure thye were made known and that's…

"AOMINE!"

Aomine turned to the door to find his superintendent with his usual grin in his face, "Oh, Kise's up?" the man said walking up to them both. Kise at the unfamiliar face suddenly felt fear. Without a word or two he jumped out of the bed and scampered towards a corner which made Aomine stood from his seat. The police stared at the blonde in disbelief, "Whoa, he moves quite quickly for someone who got twenty stitches."

Aomine sighed, "I know him, he's not gonna hurt you."

Kise turned to Aomine, eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on, its okay."

Finally surrendering Kise cautiously crept to Aomine's side eyes fixed on the police in uniform, "He's Imayoshi Soichi. He's my superintendent." Aomine said trying to convince the blonde.

"Is he okay to be out of bed?" Imayoshi asked raising a brow, "though it surprised me you're quite more enthusiastic about this case."

Aomine turned the blonde, "You should be lying down."

"B-But—"

"He's not gonna eat you alive, even if it looks like it."

"HEY!" Imayoshi said in the background.

Kise turned to the intruder, he can't trust that man…but if Aomine said so. Kise reluctantly went back to the bed. Aomine found it funny how the other obediently did as he said. Unconsciously he found his hand ruffling the blonde locks, which in his surprise felt soft against his skin.

"Anyhow, I'm here to tell you I assigned you on this case, actually put you in charge of his safety. His manager called and with what his doctor told us, it'll be better if you're around him." Imayoshi said before leaning by the wall, "And well I just confirmed that myself that he does seems better off with you."

Aomine turned to the blonde, well precautionary speaking its to his advantage he'd be around the blonde, after all if its really **_him_** that did this. He'd better get first hand to this case. And looks like the blonde's still shaken up. He practically doesn't trust anyone but him right now.

"Its fine." Aomine replied.

Imayoshi's eyebrow raised, "Whoa, that's new, thought you'd be on your usual ODD."

"ODD's for kids."

"And you're not?"

Aomine was about to say something when suddenly he found the blonde chuckling. Turning to the blonde he found his shoulder's slightly shaking. Imayoshi's shook his head in a smile, as Aomine turned to him as the man shrugged.

* * *

><p>Opening the front door to their house Midorima sighed heavily, he'd been on full clock look out for the blonde patient. Behind him Takao followed in suit. Akashi used to tell them how he should bring Takao over once in awhile—a family tradition or some sorts. Stepping in Midorima and Takao took their shoes off and walked quietly in the room. Midorima's eyebrows raised as he smelled Akashi's scent, he turned to his wrist watch and found it was awfully early for him to be home yet, he thought he'd be boring himself in his office at this hour. "I'm home." Midorima announced.<p>

"Sorry for intruding," Takao said yawning. "Shin-chan can I go ahead in your room, I feel really sleepy."

Midorima nodded as he was about to turn to the hallway, he felt a forceful tug in his shirt causing him to bent and was met by a soft pair of lips in his cheeks. "_Otsukare."_ Takao whispered with a smile.

"Takao!" Midorima exclaimed blushing madly and making the taller male swat him but due to the other's heightened reflexes he was able to dodge away and skidded away chuckling his way to the stair to the second floor. Sighing Midorima continued to walk to the hallway to the kitchen where he could smell Akashi's scent. To his surprise Akashi was sitting comfortably on the couch, legs crossed, his laptop was on and was set on the coffee table which was surprisingly forgotten. In his hand Akashi held his phone seemingly typing something.

Akashi stopped from typing and turned slightly to Midorima, "Welcome home, I assume Kazunari is with you?"

"Ah yes," Midorima answered noticing the cup in the side of Akashi's laptop filled with red liquid. "I thought you'd be at work today."

"Something happened, I'd rather be—" Akashi suddenly stopped, his eyebrows furrowing at the screen of his phone before looking, "Shinatro,"

Midorima's eyes twitched, "Y-Yes?"

"What does…**_GTG_** means?"

Midorima almost choked—**_where on earth did Akashi got that?_** "In contemporary usage, that's a shorten representatation of the phrase _got to go_."

Akashi made an amused nod, before turning back to the screen of his phone and typing. Midorima was puzzeled, somehow Akashi seemed different and added to that is seemingly interest in his cellphone screen. When did the _Akashi Seijuuro_ ever been interested with electronic gadgets more than its purpose for his work in the company. Midorima's eyes widen as he caught a rare sight—

**_AKASHI SMILED!_**

It was brief almost indistinguishable, but Midorima was sure, that slight upturn of those small lips—it was a smile.

"Uhm I…Akashi who are you texting?" Midorima asked curiously.

Akashi didn't look away from the screen, "A friend." He answered which made Midorima more perplexed.

Since when did Akashi had a friend? He never had one, not that they knew. Aside from the family members Akashi had never had _friends_. "Shinataro, you're staring." Akashi said causing Midorima to flip out of his reverie, coughing and turning around the room. Well, anyhow it was a good thing, that only means Akashi's on his good mood.

"Is Kuroko home yet?" Midorima asked, at the mention of the name Akashi now fully turned his attention to Midorima with a frown, "No?"

"Had he informed he'll be late today?"

"No," Midorima answered, this only made Akashi crease his eyebrows.

"Its not like him not to inform us about something such as this." Akashi said before quickly typing a message for his younger brother. "After all, today Atsushi will be visiting with Tatsuya."

"Don't take it badly but I think its fine if you let him at least do what he wants." Midorima said making Akashi paused from his typing. "Though I still have something against him being a _turned_ and all, I do respect the fact that he can take care of—"

"Shuuzo said the same thing." Akashi said pressing the send button and letting his hand fall in his side clenching the device in hand. "Shuuzo said they can take care of themselves, what happened to them then? All of them died." Midorima pressed his lips in a thin line, it was something Akashi barely spoke of, the regrets he had then, the things that kept him glued into his idea of safety. Sometimes Midorima pitied him, he had no one but them, fate brought him in this kind of situation, forced to carry the weight of the crown.

Akashi closed his eyes, as he remembered that painful day. If he could have been much stronger, if he could have insisted to stay, they might have been still alive. They might have not need to be in this position, constantly trying to fit in, hide themselves, having his brothers do the dirty work, needing to keep up a guise in front of these lesser beings. If Nijimura could have not trusted those humans that much, if they—

_"At least I tried."_

_"besides, I'd rather be the one understanding them rather than the one being understood."_

Akashi's head was suddenly pulled by the words of that brunette earlier. Was it the same thought Nijimura had back then? But he could not still understand how one can trust them, humans lies, they hurt each other and they…Akashi's chest clenched painfully, he had the same smile as Shuuzo that day and it kills him inside, like how he reminded him of his failure every single time, yet he could not tear his eyes away in fear—in fear he'd disappear as that smile did that very day. Was he feeling this way due to all the things he was unable to do, and because he spoke the same way, he made him feel slightly the same comfort?

.

.

Or was is deeper?

_**E****ND NOTES**!_

_YOOOOSH here's Chapter 4, which I did in between reviewing for my first assignment in Organic Chemistry *chuckles awkwardly*_

_Anyhow we have some MURAMURO all over, and an awkward AOKI there. Plus the BLOOOMING KAGAKURO. So basically if you don't get the flow of the MURAMURO, here it is; Himuro's a hired assassin, he was assigned to kill Akashi but since his way executing involves him getting information on the target, he had to investigate Akashi which somehow turned difficult and he resorted to the people who might know something in which led him to Murasakibara, he enrolled in his cooking classes and you know what happened next. Murasakibara confessed during the time when he finally got Himuro's true intention out of him, and yeah they started going out, soon Murasakibara brought Himuro to their place to tell everyone about it, sooner their relationship got accepted by the family—note with Kuroko's help—soon, Himuro was turned(in later chapters I will reveal why) and during the turning phase(which in later chapters I will also reveal how happens) he went to America, met Kagami and became friend with him before returning to Japan and living with Murasakibara finally—in Akita._

_Aoki's still a little bit awkward here(though their one of my ships I'm still not used writing these two, their personality's super difficult for me since they have the most well…how should I put this—far from my personality, since Kise's super out going and Aomine's mister The-Only-One-Who-Can-Beat-Me-Is-Me so basically I'm saying is that I'm not sure what goes in the head of people with that sorts of personality, but I swear I'm doing my best)but it'll be better soon(wish me luck in that)._

_Anyhow, in the next chapter stay tune to get a glimpse of our resident villain. Who was the one who attacked Kise? And what's gonna happen to Kagami?_

_SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER_

_PS_

_I LOVE REVIEEEEWS, and please pretty please do leave one and tell me if its sucks(or not). Oh and THANK YOU **EPIPELAGIC**-san for reviewing last chapter I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU! i hope you like this chapter too!**  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_hello readerssss~ Kicchin is back with another update!_

_gomen it took quite longer than expected, my class started last week, but funnily out of my three class in MWF only two profs attended our class, and out of four class(that lasted for 3 hours for the first class, 1 and a half for the second, and 2 hours for the next two class) only one professor attended. Just how splendid is that~*sighs* so yeah it was frustrating, I could have been writing this chapter instead. Anyways aside from that we have a lot of MIDOTAKA here!_

_Today's chapter is inspired by the MAD entitled "手書き黒バス緑間と高尾の１０年後の話 __" I recommend you guys to watch it for more feels. Its really great and yeah or maybe while reading today's chapter you could listen to HEARTBEAT #0822. _

_And aside from MIDOTAKA we have AOKISE here, *whispers* someone seems in denial on today's chapter!_

_OH HE'S HERE! *winks* read to find out!_

_AND btw, THANK YOU FOR OUR REVIEWERS LAST CHAPTEEER! That's __** .9**__-san, __**somebody killed nobody**__-san(OMG YOUR PENNAME'S AWESOME BTW) and our patron *drum rolls* __**Epipelagic**__-san! THANK YOU VERY MUUUUCH! I wish I could send you guys a virtual HUG sending me your thoughts on last chapter!_

_GUYS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS ON TODAY'S CHAPTER, does it sucks, does it need more improvement, does my grammar hurts your eyes-anything would do, and yeah it helps Kicchin improve so, feel free~~~ *sings FREE's opening song*_

_PS_

_Do I have to? Okay, *coughs* I KICCHIN DO NOT-IN ANYWAY, OR EVEN IN SOME PARALLEL UNIVERSE MAY, CAN, WILL-OWN KUROBASU or any of the characters._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: HEARTBEAT UNTOLD<strong>

Midorima quietly went to his room, opening the door he found Takao sleeping in his bed curled under the sheets lying in side. A smile unconsciously crept in his lips as he walked towards the sleeping figure. He's happy that he could watch him sleep like this without a worry he'd never see him open his eyes ever again. Moving closer to the bed, Midorima sat on the edge of the mattress, he watched the rising and falling of his chest, his light almost inaudible snores. Unlike purebloods, hybrids and turned are vulnerable to feel quite tired, they need sleep more than purebloods. Somehow at the back of Midorima's mind he found it a relief, he'd somehow get a little peace.

He quickly remember the day when he feared that _little peace_. His smile faltered at that, his fingers carefully tucking the lose strands of the raven haired man in his ear. Slightly Takao flinched but soon leaned in his touch whispering the awful nickname he made for him. He wondered what he dreams about, was it about him, is he in it again? He lowered his head to the other's head to kiss his hair, praying this days would never end.

He prayed that he didn't have to feel that pain again. He could only wish for the days to come, he could only hope that it would not take him away. Midorima closed his eyes in a quiet plea to whomever could hear his thoughts. He could give up everything just for that day not come and repeat itself again.

He lost him once, thinking of that man coming, he'd knew they'd come for them too, and he could not take it if he'd lost him this time, yet again.

_Three years ago, Midorima became a doctor. Ever since he'd been fascinated with biology and human anatomy, and being the family's hand Akashi suggested he'd take up medical school. In which he did and he quickly passed it. He became a known name in the field, he had never handled a patient who left the hospital without being fully cured. It wasn't a big deal, it never was…until he came._

_Takao Kazunari, 23 years old. He had all his life ahead of him. He isn't someone special, though. He was just a face in a crowd. But he had dreams, he had thought of how he'd probably get a wife someday, or maybe travel the world. He had so many things to do, and yet it was cut short. It was a sick kind of joke made by fate, he thought as he stared at the test results sitting on that chair. Tears well up in his eyes as the doctor explained to him his condition. He didn't really felt like he was in such a state, he thought maybe, he was just less exercise, maybe he was just a little tired, maybe he's just stressed—but never he thought he had cancer._

_Fate is cruel, he thought as he stared at his attending physician. The doctor had eyes cold as eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line of stoicism. _

_Why? He asked over and over. Why only now, why when I know my days are numbered, he thought bitterly._

_Midorima Shintaro, he remember seeing him for the first time, ten years ago. In the neighborhood where Takao used to live there were five young men that barely left their house, until that one day. He saw them playing on the neighborhood's basketball court. And he watched them in awe, especially the green haired bespectacled one. His emerald eyes behind his glasses shone under the sunset's orange glow, he remember the way he flawlessly made that three point shot. There was just something on the way he shot the ball that made him thought of how beautiful the game was. _

_He left the neighborhood and moved out, he continued studying. Then in dire interest with basketball, he joined the basketball club. He had watched many people, from different places made the same shot but he could never thought it had been that beautiful. It was too late when he realized, in time he could still not forget that face, that person—that man._

_"Hello Takao-san." The doctor said as he looked at him._

_Takao smiled. His thoughts were filled of how unfair this situation is. His smile hid the scorching pain in his chest._

_"Ara, its Shin-chan? Its been a long time."_

_"I do not recall meeting you before," Midorima said coldly, "And it would be better if you would not call me by that name."_

_Takao chuckled lightly at it. He didn't need him to smile at him, this was more than enough. His fate is cruel so this was getting the best of it. He was after all, merely waiting for it. Midorima was indeed a diligent doctor Takao thought, aside from him he had other patients, and despite his cold voice he took time in really making sure of their conditions. Finally, he thought. He was no longer just watching from afar, even if in this kind of situation, at least he could have him for few hours, speak to him, see him, make him look at him._

_But death, was really a scary thing. People, they are just compelled to fear it, when everything just stops. At night Takao found himself afraid to close his eyes, what was the guarantee he'd ever wake up the next day? There was none. _

_…_

_"Na, say Shin-chan you play basketball, right?"_

_Midorma sighed at his patient, he was supposed to be in bed, he thought sending the young man a death glare. "So what if I am."_

_"Let's play, ne?"_

_"Wha—Don't say such ridiculous thing, you're supposed to be resting and—"_

_"Promise I wont overdo it."_

_"No."_

_"Then, I won't go back to my room."_

_"Are you trying to bargain with me?" Midorima sometimes felt irked on how pushy the patient can be, he didn't knew why he always try and cling into him. He didn't understand the way he acted to towards him. _

_"So?"_

_Sighing Midorima took of his lab coat, "Alright, but mind you I am not doing this because you asked me to."_

_Takao laughed at the other, soon the two were in the court behind the hospital. Takao watched as Midorima dribbled the ball in his hand. Finally Takao watched him made that three pointer. Takao smiled to himself, it was just like that day, but now, he was next to him. He felt so happy he wanted to cry. And maybe he actually did._

_Midorima turned to Takao he was smiling but tears were threatening to stream down from his eyes._

_"Uh-huh, just as I thought, Shin-chan's amazing!"_

_Midorima felt his face burnt red in the other's compliment. But as soon as he realized it his heart sank like a pebble down the pond. He was masking his pain. He was hiding it, he's afraid, he thought. He didn't want to die just yet but…Midorima's eyes widen, he…he'd given up on the hope of actually living longer—or even getting cured. For a moment he wondered, what goes in his mind, his fear and the depths of it. And why even in his condition he continued clinging on to him, even how much he tries to shove him away, to give him cold shoulders—why?_

_"I do not understand, why won't you ever leave me be?" Midorima said one day._

_"Eh?"_

_"Don't you ever get tired?"_

_Takao just laughed._

_"Why don't you just surrender on me, I don't feel that fond of you. Its irritating you know," Midorima said, doesn't this boy's jaw just feel tired from all those laughing, smiling, chuckling? "your clinginess and your loudness that is."_

_Midorima walked to the hallway with Takao behind him, the patient would always tail him whenever he could, down the hallway, or to the cafeteria. It was strange but the other doctors just let the patient be, saying it would be best to give him what he would like to saying it would make his __**recovery**__ faster._

_"Hm, let's just say I'm giving myself a little credit?" Takao answered. "I already gave up on myself so I guess, not giving up on Shin-chan's like a little credit for trying to be strong."_

_Midorima stopped from his tacks and found the patient smiling. _

_He hated it._

_His smiles, were lies._

_That night then Midorima while making his final rounds for the night he didn't find Takao in his room. Being a vampire, he quickly traced the boy's scent in the basketball court. Takao sat on the bench hugging his knees with the orange rubber ball in his side. He could not find the Takao he always see in the morning, the all smiles and loud Takao. It was the Takao who was afraid of dying, the Takao who was still on the process of accepting he had cancer._

_"You should be in bed by now." He said walking to the patient. "The nurses were looking for you."_

_Takao chuckled, "My, I got found out."_

_"Cut it out," Midorima scolded the other but took the rubber ball in his hand and sat next to him. He was awfully quiet Midorima thought. He turn to find Taka looking at the ground._

_"I wonder if it would hurt."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Dying, I mean." Takao said quietly._

_"You won't." Midorima answered._

_Takao only laughed but his laugh was bitter, sad._

_ "I remember when they told me I had cancer and it was on the last stage, I cried. I could have went to college, you know. Then maybe I'd be a doctor too, or a nurse. Then I'll apply in this hospital and be able to see Shin-chan everyday at work." Takao said. When he learned Midorima became a doctor, he instantly wanted to be one too, he wanted to see him, to have a place next to him. But now, "I used to feel scared you know, how I might die without actually doing anything quite remarkable, without actually being able to do that one thing I wanted to do most, without meeting you. But you know, it's okay now."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I feel fine now. I've seen Shin-chan play again and had chance to talk to him." Takao turned to Midorima, tears were now streaming in his eyes, " Its kinda cruel though, I wanted to talk more with Shin-chan, maybe bring you to a café, ask you what kind of food do you like. But this is it, I guess?"_

_Midorima had never felt so much pain in many years. As a doctor he had watched many people die, but somehow this time he wished that won't be the case. He could not voice out his thoughts, he was not that kind of man, but he wish he was braver to do so. He wished he was a brave as Takao. He mourned over the thought of how short human's lives were, how inconveniently short it was. Takao had so much life ahead of him, he could have been a nurse, or maybe a doctor like him. It was unfair, he thought. Suddenly he thought of the day, when he would stop hearing that annoying nickname, when he would not hear that irking laughter. And then he felt a hole in his chest._

_And for the first time he understood fear._

_"Is there any other way?" Midorima asked his fellow doctor, a surgeon. "Any other way to extract the cancer from his body?"_

_The doctor frowned looking at the medical records, tests, and diagnosis in the table. He shook his head sadly, "There isn't." he answered._

_Midorima had never thought two words could make his world crumble in a span of seconds. He had read books, searched the internet and called many of his colleagues, but their answer were all the same. He knew that much though too. He knew it was impossible, but he didn't want to believe it, in hope that maybe someone knows something else he tried. But it was futile. And all their words pierced through him. He was still powerless against nature, even his intelligence could find a way to alter what was true. It was inevitable. And it hurts._

_"The cancer had spread not just all in his lungs but it had affected his heart as well," the doctor said, "lung transplant is not that easy, and even if we do successfully that, we need to remove his infected heart as well, and he's body surely won't be able to withstand that. The end would have been the same."_

_There was no back door, it was just medically impossible to save his life. And that Takao knew, he was barely waiting for it. For the day—for that moment when his body would give up on him too. He feels it, as the time ticks, his body was getting worst. The pain in his chest is getting worst and the painkillers were not that effective anymore. He would find himself waking up with fever of 39 degrees, or worst 40. Breathing was starting to become difficult too, and he find it difficult to even eat without choking. _

_…_

_"Take them Takao." Midorima sighed for the umpteenth time, Takao hated taking the bitter medicines but he was able to push him to do so every time. But it has to be him. Midorima didn't knew either when he started feeling that way to him. Was it guilt? Was it just that? He could not let himself to let Takao spend the day himself, he would find himself there in that room telling him to take his medication, to eat his meal. Maybe it was his selfishness acting in, maybe this was for self gratification, to ease himself of the guilt of knowing he could do no better to save him._

_Takao pouted before taking the white tablets in his hand and swallowing them up. He knew those were meant just to lessen his pain. He had already accepted the end anyways._

_"Na, Shin-chan so did you ever played basketball for your team?"_

_"My team?"_

_"I mean in high school."_

_Midorima blinked, oh he meant that. He didn't actually went to one, Akashi faked their records and that includes that. "Sort of." He answered, it would be weird if he said no, and yet he play the sports._

_"Eh, I didn't get to play with you though." Takao said before reaching for a glass of water in the night stand. "Maybe you're on bench all the time."_

_Midorima's eyes twitched, "Shut it, for your information I am the ace of our team."_

_Which is of course a lie, but how could he let that slide, he's not just for show, he bet if he is actually in a team, he'd be an ace—or at least in the regulars or starting line up._

_"Eh, Ace-sama is it then."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_Midorima's eyes widen at the sound of his name being called to that familiar room, an emergency it said. He ran quickly to find the patient—Takao barely breathing his heart was on critical, it wasn't beating. He had never thought of a day he'd waver on the mere silence of one's heart—of a human's that is. For a moment as he tried to revive him shocking his heart, he was praying, he would wake up. "Damn it, don't give up on us now!" he cursed. _

_He had never made a second thought about losing a patient. People are fragile creatures, when they fall their bones break, when they slip they get wounded, when they get cut they bleed, when they get infected they get sick, they die. It was a universal truth, everything has its end. And yet Midorima felt scared facing it this way. It wasn't his, but watching that one person who had made you thought twice about living, dies, it was scary. Dying is simple, but watching it happen isn't. He told himself a lot of times, this inevitability, he had briefed himself of this. Takao's going to die, one way or another—but seeing it first hand, watching him as colors drain from his body was still so frightening. So frightening that he wanted to just leave him there and run away, run away and forget about it, at least even in lies he could tell himself since he didn't saw it the chance of him probably still be breathing. But really, he can't he have to do all his best._

_"Listen to me, don't you die." He whispered, and just as that he heard the heart monitor starting to resound theregulary beating of Takao's heart. He heard the whole medical team sighed in relief. Saying he was indeed a Miracle Doctor. But inside, Midorima bitterly retorted at that, if he as indeed a miracle doctor, he'd save him._

_…_

_Why now? Why?_

_Midorima asked over and over, why can't he be just happy for once? Why can't he just what he deserve?He had been saving thousands of lives, and yet this one, just this one he asked for, why can't it be saved? Midorima's eyes felt painful, he could feel an awful scorching, wrenching pain in his chest. There was a little to none chances of Takao waking up, though his heart is beating it was barely making it, if it wasn't for the machines. But soon even the machine would surely unable to keep him up either. His heart and his lungs were too weak for it. Watching him lay in that bed, knowing he'd probably never wake up, that he'd probably won't be able to even tell him, to thank him for all the days he spent with him, for him defining his short lived life in Midorima's side. _

_"Takao," Midorima unconsciously found himself calling the other's name, in grave hope he'd hear him, perhaps wake up. In some miracle, Midorima watched the boy's eyes move and slowly and tiredly flutter open. Just then, he found the last string being plucked, slowly tears started streaming down his cheecks._

_"Ah…Its…Shin-chan." His hoarse voice called, he took a sharp in take of breath, obviously having difficulty with his respirator. _

_Midorima was unable to hold back, tears uncontrollably were shed. It was unfair, he thought over and over. Why does it has to be Takao, why did he have to meet him this way? Why now? Takao hasn't done anything wrong, so why? _

_"My,…Don't you get tired of being angry, or sad, Shin-chan?" Takao said before taking another deep breath, "Come on,…smile for me Shin-chan."_

_Shaking his head Midorima clenched the sheet of Takao's blankets, "Don't speak anymore, you have to rest, you need to get well."_

_"Don't cry," Takao said. His tired voice, he hated it. Midorima wanted that Takao who was loud, too energetic, flamboyant and spontaneous. He wanted his Takao back. "smile, Shin-chan."_

_Midorima's tears flooded his vision as he could hear that beating, that beating slowly is becoming faint. "Don't die you imbecile!" he exclaimed. _

_Midorima's eyes widen for a moment as he felt a soft palm against his cheeks. An unfamiliar sensation, yet it woke every senses in him, and the fact that this might be the first, and also the last time he'd feel the palm against his skin. The hand was cold, brushing his tears away, Takao's thumb slightly and weakly slid against his cheeks in an awfully painful and gentle way. It made him mad in fear, in sadness, in all the feelings stirring right in him that very moment._

_Takao smiled, again. A smile Midorima loathe and at the same time loved, for it was only him who could do such thing. Midorima watched as Takao slowly taking his breath in, the painful music of his heart slowly beating._

_"I've always…listened to your selfish request,…" Takao's hand slowly slipped from Midorima's cheeks, "But not this time…Ace-sama."_

_"Thank you for everything."_

_Midorima shook his head catching Takao's limping hands, and kissing the back of it in a silent prayer synching with his sobs._

_"Shin-chan…it has been fun."_

_"No ,no, no, no!" Midorima cried as he felt the faint beating coming to stop. "Takao, listen to me, you can't die! Takao you fool!"_

_._

_._

_"Kazunari…"Midorima whispered at the skin beneath his hand kissing it repeatedly. He can't…he decide. He decided he just cannot leave it, he just cannot do it. He just can't be okay, without him, with just living in his mere memories. _

_Just one last time…_

_Midorima closed his eyes, his fangs growing as he bit his lower lip drawing blood from the wound._

_…Kazunari, one last time…_

_Midorima could hear the hurried steps of the medical staffs from outside the room. He quickly took of Takao's face masks, he sadly watched his peaceful face. A tear fell on his closed eyelid._

_One last time,…let me be selfish this one last time._

_Midorima pressed his lips against the other's, blood from his wound slowly creeping from his to the other's and slowly slipping through Takoa's lips. After a few moments Midorima broke the cursed kiss, licking his lips he bent down again kissing the boy's head like a charm. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I just can't let you go just yet."_

_…_

"Hm…"

Midorima's thoughts were brought back as he felt the blanket shuffling, he found Takao brushing his eyes. It was not easy for Takao, he remembered it then. He was worst than Himuro when he went in the phase of _turning_. His case was called a miracle back in the hospital, nothing else was slipped through the newspaper about Takao's sudden Lazarus-rising scenario due to Akashi's influence. At first Akashi was very agitated about Midorima's sudden decision, but then again the man could never be angry that long. Soon he had welcomed the newly turned to the household. He could even recall Akashi reminding him about how to be patient with Takao who was a ticking bomb during the first stages of _turning_. Takao was constantly irritable, he found anything quite infuriating, he even practically hated seeing Midorima—well not for long though.

Turning has three stages, the first stage is quite a handful, it was the most difficult stage for the turned one, he would be filled with things he did not understand, he would hear noise that normal people can't, he could smell things, presence, and even motives which made them fell off about themselves. It usually brought confusion to them, some tend to get highly irritable, depending on how the turned would handle it. The second is the discovery stage, the turned may resort into experimenting, sometimes they display withdrawal syndrome and may refuse to eat, which in later cause them to go wild or out of control. And the last stage is the latent stage, the stage of acceptance of their now nature. If the three were successfully overcome the turned will be able to live on with full knowledge and control of his own senses, thoughts and desires.

Midorima recalled how he found it very difficult, he didn't expect Takao would act that way. Unlike Takao, when Himuro was turned by Murasakibara, Himuro simply locked himself in his room, quiet all day, on his second stage Himuro ran away due to his fear of hurting someone—in which case Murasakibara followed him to America. But Takao was just different, he acted like a girl in her period. He was either crying about every single thing or getting angry at every single thing and when he's not both he's curled up in bed refusing to talk to no one but Kuroko. But the funny thing was despite his volcanic eruption of either angry or tears, his refusal to speak to anyone, whenever Midorima left Takao was in constant hay-wire.

But this was the Takao that was his. Midorima thought, he'd have it this way rather than losing him. He'd rather spend his day exhausted with all of Takao's tantrums than waking up asking himself what was he doing there in the first place. His existence—"Shin-chan is something wrong?"—is reflected in those silver eyes.

"No," Midorima answered, he wondered if he knew of how much grateful he is, that he is here, "I just remembered something."

* * *

><p>Kise somehow managed to fall asleep, he refused a few times saying the monster would come and get him. Aomine was able to convince him otherwise, though. Despite that it took an hour or so for Kise to actually fall straight asleep. Little noises and movements sent him waking straight up trembling. Finally Aomine found the blonde quietly snoring on his bed laying in his side clutching the sheets. Aomine walked towards the bed, he somehow enjoyed the silence—but thinking about it, it was his heartbeat, the way the erratic beating of his heart had somehow mellowed in a nice rhythm. Somehow it disturbs him, when he looked so scared, his ears felt like it would explode by the way his heart beats loudly at his chest. He stared at the blonde, he has long lush eyelashes, he noticed. His eyes drifted to the blonde's exposed skin that were covered with bandages.<p>

Rolling over, Kise lay on his back now face completely revealed to Aomine. His blonde locks looks perfect against his white skin, he somehow wonder how a mortal can look this beautiful.

_Wait, did I just thought he's…No, no, wait, he's a man, surely—I mean I_

"…Minecchi…"

Aomine snapped back and turned to find the blonde with eyebrows creased in an uncomfortable manner.

_"Is he having a nightmare?"_

Kise's eyebrows furrowed even more as he tossed to his side and to the other. His breathing was getting shallow, like he was running. Aomine stared at the blonde's hand.

_"I can still run away now._"

Aomine stepped back, it wasn't his business, the only thing he was interested about was about that man, not the blonde. He should step back while he can. He should leave. He now he can. There was the door, he can leave him, he'll be fine. It's just a nightmare.

"_No…don't…if you do you'll—"_

Aomine for some unknown reason threw all his rational thoughts as he found a single tear slid down those pale cheeks. Reaching to the blonde, he quickly wiped away the tear. Slowly caressing the skin he felt the blonde leaning in his hand, "Aomine…chi." The blonde whispered quietly. Aomine felt a painful tug in his chest as the words escaped his lips. Aomine watched as the amber eyes slowly revealed itself staring back at his. He felt spellbound, he felt paralayzed which was strange—he is the vampire here, he thought but he could not look away. He wants more of those amber eyes, more of that voice calling him—seeking only him. "Don't…leave me?"

Aomine felt his heart skipped a beat. He has still time, his subconscious screamed at him, he can still leave, retract his hands and leave.

"Aominecchi…"

"I won't."

Aomine said closing his eyes briefly, the words felt heavy, the weight of commitment. Kise finally closed his eyes with a content smile. Finally retracting his hand, Aomine looked at his palm. There was a kind of warmth he feels when he would touch him, like it was addicting, and every time he touches him he craved for more contact—_dangerous, he's dangerous for me_. Aomine staggered away, no he…not a mortal. Mortals they lie, they would be like that before, he isn't as lucky as Midorima or Muraskibara or is he as brave as them. And how sure is he would react the same way as Takao and Murasakibara did? What if he was like the others?

Shaking his head Aomine rushed out of the room. He walked without thinking going straight ahead, he need to get him out of his system. It might just be due to his long stay with the blonde, maybe it was because he keeps on depending on him. Maybe it was because just his eyes. But that must have been just that and he just needs some time on his own. Maybe he just needs him to let him know he could live on his own. He needs Kise to stop on depending on him. Kise would be perfectly fine without him, right?

And Kise's human, he shouldn't be relying on someone like him.

_"Monsters…right, that's what they think about us."_

Without thinking Aomine found himself more like running rather than just walking. He tried to shut his ears from all the noises, but he could still hear them, the people whispering about him. He bit his lips, he can still sense Kise, he could hear Kise's calling his name, it was quite loud. And his ears hurt, and his chest was contorting in pain, in a kind of pain he could not quite understand. All he knew was it was painful.

Finally his legs betrayed him, tripping he found himself on the hospital floor, kneeling with one hand on the wall. He closed his eyes hearing Kise's voice calling him, over and over,-_he's crying_. He could hear his loud whimpers and trashing at the distance. He bit his lips hearing the forbidding voice in his head—_don't turn back. _ A nurse came over to him asking if he was alright but he shove her hand away standing on his own before leaning on the wall. He have to do, he has to make him realize he can't be with him at all times, he can't and must not rely on him. Closing his eyes he listened to Kise's call, his chest felt painful, like it was being punched with each call of his name with that voice.

"I'm an idiot." He whispered to himself.

Slowly, Kise's tantrums seems to have calmed down and died into a cries. He could imagine the blonde curled up in his bed hugging his knees, crying.

_"You said you wouldn't leave me…"_

Those words sent Aomine's eyes open.

**_And yet I swore I'd never be like them, and here I am, turning back on my words—_**Aomine thought bitterly, he swore he wouldn't be like those humans who betrayed his family and yet there he was, turning on his words like them. He looked to the hallway to Kise's room with a frown, what was he supposed to do? If he didn't run away he'd be just pulling Kise in the world of his fears. He isn't human, he's…How could he protect him, when he's just like him? How am I even worthy of standing by humans? Someone like Kise to boot, he has short patience for someone like Kise, he's not like his Kuroko who could deal with almost all sorts of people, he isn't Midorima and has zero to no idea of how to take care of sick people, or is talented in the kitchen like Murasakibara who could cook for humans to sustain their nutrition, or is he as intelligent as Akashi to understand Kise.

_"Aominecchi?"_

_"…Y-You…D-Don't come near me!"_

Aomine's eyes widen—sniffing the air Aomine's stomach almost churned at the scent. An uninvited guest.

"Kise!" he quickly thought of the blonde as he ran back.

Passing by the front desk Aomine pounded on the desk alerting the nurses. "Call Midorima, tell him there's an emergency at room 132!" he exclaimed before dashing away. There was no time, he could not be wrong this time, the bastard came back. He found people screaming as they ran on the opposite direction where Aomine was going. Nurses, patients, and even doctors scamper their way as Aomine pushed himself through. He could hear Kise's scream from the distance, and the scent was getting stronger—the sickening scent of dog.

_"L-Let go!"_

Aomine didn't care anymore if people were watching, with his inhuman speed he dash to the room, and the sight he saw brought all his painful memories back. Standing there with a hand on Kise's neck and another one up mid-air with his dirty huge long wolf like claws, silver eyes gleaming under the room's light-a werewolf. A werewolf he knew and could never, ever forget, the creature he loathed with his whole existence. He could feel his whole body reacting to his boiling anger, he could feel his strength flowing from every fibers of his muscles, and the want to exterminate that eyesore was too primitive-too delectable that he only saw him.

It was really him.

Turning to him, the werewolf smirked cockily, "Oh, so it was really you…Aomine."

"Haizaki!"

* * *

><p>Akashi flinched, standing from his seat he turned to the doorway. Midorima's footsteps were heard as well as Takao's as they hurried their way to the living room. Akashi's gleaming eyes shot through the two with an accusing look, "Where are you two going?" Akashi asked at the two. Both were wearing the hospital uniform, "Your shift ended a few hours ago am I right Shinatro?"<p>

Midorima turned away, "There's an emergen—"

"Don't you lie to me Shinatro."

Takao's eyes gleamed at Akashi's voice, it sent a threat signal to Takao and his automatic defense instinct for Midorima kicked, as he furrowed his brows at the other. Akashi returned the same gesture reminding Takao who is the pureblood here.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Shin-chan." Takao's said protectively.

"Know your place, do not forget you're just a _turned_ and I could swiftly end your existence here I do not care if you are Shintaro's lover."

"Akashi!" Midorima raised his voice pulling Takao back, "You do not speak like that to Takao."

"Then answer, where are you going?"

Midorima pursed his lips for a moment, sighing Midorima looked at Akashi,

.

.

.

"Haizaki's back."


	6. Chapter 6

_disclaimer: If I own Kurobasu this wouldn't be a fanfic._

_._

_._

**Chapter 6: REGRET**

Kagami sighed looking over the kitchen, his brother's boyfriend a six feet titan with purple hair was fixing something for Kuroko to eat—or that was what Himuro told him. Fortunately after a good amount of explaining under the two's deathly high pressured glares Himuro was able to calm down and told his boyfriend to tend to Kuroko saying something about the teal haired being hungry or something. He haven't seen Himuro's boyfriend until now, he didn't knew that he was this _tall—monstrously tall._ Kagami gulped in fear, turning back to Himuro who had been staring at him suspiciously.

"Taiga, you…are not…with Kuroko-kun are you?"

Kagami raised a brow, "Come again?"

"I mean, you are not going out or anything with him, right?"

Kagami's eyes widen, a blush spreading across his cheeks, "N-No way!"

Himuro's sharp eyes noted the flush in Kagami's face. No, this is not good. Himuro turning to the kitchen found Kuroko quietly sitting on the stool eyes on his hands on his lap. Kagami is a normal human, with a good future ahead, and Kuroko is—Himuro sighed, it wasn't as if he dislike Kuroko, to be honest Kuroko was the calmest one, less weird than his brothers, he's subtle, honest and admirable—but the fact that he's the _shadow_, that would put Kagami in danger. A mortal like Kagami could not stay beside Kuroko without getting hurt.

"You can't like him." Himuro said catching Kagami off guard.

"What? You too?"

"Huh?"

"He told me the same thing." Kagami said, "He told me I should go away, I should distance myself from him."

"He is right Taiga." Himuro said quietly. It was good, the truth is Himuro wanted Kuroko to find someone who would see him pass his façade, who would take care of him the way he took care of his brothers, who would kiss his sullied hands, who would cry when he could not, who would make those cold eyes shine again with real emotions. As part of the family, Himuro wished for Kuroko's happiness, but all of them, whatever they do, they were not enough—they weren't the right cure for his stoned heart. And at the back of his mind he wished it was Kagami, but on the other hand he was scared, because he knew what kind of person Kuroko is, he was scared for both. And maybe Kuroko is right, maybe Kagami should just step away, from Kuroko. This is a shadow he shouldn't need to see, or to embrace.

Clenching his hands into a fist Kagmi closed his eyes. Why? Why do people keep saying what he should do? What are they telling about Kuroko? Why are they making him sound like he was some kind of a bad guy. Maybe, he didn't know much about Kuroko as Himuro does, or as that purple haired giant, but Kuroko…the way his eyes looked at him, how can someone with such lonely eyes, with such gentle be the kind of man they are trying to tell him?

"Atsushi will bring Kuroko-kun back home, he'll be fine." Himuro watched the pained expression in Kagami. _I'm sorry Tiaga—_Himuro didn't want to say those words but he have to. For Kagami's safety, Kagami is a mortal, and things like that should stay like that. He didn't have to deal with things like him, or _him_. He has so much things left for him than this, than this life. Himuro stood, before bowing, "Thank you, we'll head out now."

Himuro remained bowing, he didn't want to look at Kagami when he say it. He knew it would hurt him. But it was for the best, he needs to say it now.

"About Kuroko-kun, please forget about him."

Rasing his head, Himuro walked to the kitchen. Kuroko turned to him with his usual blank face, but somehow something told Himuro the teal haired vampire is reluctant about leaving, about everything. Murasakibara's big coat draped over his small shoulders making him look fragile and small. He looked so vulnerable, so precious that moment contradicting to the usual Kuroko he knew, strong, cold and determined, impossible to shake. Murasakibara glanced at him possibly unsure of what he is thinking. Himuro didn't want to pity Kuroko, or his fate, or the duty he has to fulfill, but the hole in the other's soul was so wide he can't help it, he wants him to be happy, but everything seems to be telling the boy it's just impossible.

He wouldn't show anyone his weakness, he couldn't, that was Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro learned that through times. Everyone relied on him, and he protected everyone, thought of them so much that he lost himself. Sometimes, he just want for him to be selfish, for him to think about what will make him happy even just for once. He hides in his shell of thought that his happiness is seeing his brothers well, but that is not the truth because what makes his family well keeps destroying the already broken boy. But just like his brothers, he was powerless about it.

"…Let's go home." Kuroko's voice was lower than his usual voice and Himuro fought the urge to wrap his arms around him and comfort the boy.

Himuro glanced at Murasakibara who nodded, Kuroko stepped down the stool pulling the coat closer to his body. He quietly walked to the living room and stopped before turning to Kagami. Himuro looked at the scene, he reached for Murasakibara's hand his hands trembling. His mind quietly asking why Kuroko had to go through this, Murasakibara squeezed his hand assuring him, but his next words were not comforting at all.

"Kuro-chin, we need to leave, Aka-chin will get angry." Murasakibara said with his usual bored look. "Na, Kuro-chin, bid farewell to your friend."

Kuroko lowered his gaze, he knew his eyes would betray him. He didn't want to leave him, he didn't want him to forget about him. He didn't want him to turn his back on him. But this was for the best, this is where it all have to go. "Thank you for today. Forgive me for inconveniencing you." He said bowing. "I'll be going ahead now."

He said before turning away. Himuro and Murasakibara followed, Kuroko and Murasakibara left quickly without throwing a glance to the owner of the house. But Himuro did, and he was surprised to find Kagami slowly standing up from his seat. He walked quickly pass Himuro running to the front door.

"TAIGA!" Himuro exclaimed as he ran after the red haired. _No…don't…If you that—_Himuro was quick enough to pull Kagami as they were on the hallway, Kuroko only a few steps away from the red haired. Kuroko turned to Kagami, eyes wide.

"I can't!" Kagami exclaimed.

Himuro bit his lips, he know he feels but he can't—he cannot feel that way to Kuroko. The only thing he could wish for him is that he would go back to the apartment, that he would just let them leave—_Taiga, this for you too. _"Just let it go Taiga, go back now, we need to leave." Himuro said pulling Kagami. If he continued, he'll lose the only thing he have dear to him now, the only thing he has of Kuroko.

"I cannot do that! I can't let you…I don't want you to." Kagami said looking at the pair of blue eyes staring at him. "I know, I know you don't want too. You don't have to leave."

Murasakibara frowned, "Kuro-chin."

"No!" Himuro objected knowing what Murasakibara meant by that. "Taiga, come on listen to me go back to the apartment _now_!"

Kagami struggled through Himuro's grip as he tried to close the distance between him and Kuroko. He can see it, the way his eyes looked at him. He didn't want to go, he didn't want him to distance himself. "Please tell me, please tell me I don't need to leave you! Please tell me they are wrong! I'll believe you."

"Taiga, your neighbors will come out your voice is too loud, get back in!" Himuro pleaded.

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara's voice was cold and it sent shivers to Himuro's spine, "_do it_."

_No!_—Himuro cried inwardly as Kuroko walked closer to Kagami, eyes blank. Himuro went for Kuroko and placed his hands to both of the teal haired boy's shoulder. "Please Kuroko-kun you can't do this, Taiga will go back, now so—"

"Tatsuya."

Himuro froze as Murasakibara called his name, his body paralyzed. Kuroko slowly slid Himuro's hands off his shoulders, he could see tears on the corners of his eyes—he didn't want to do this. Staring at Murasaikbara, Himuro's eyes were filled with tears. He could not look at Kagami who was behind him, but he knew what will happen next, and that itself made him broke into tears. For the two, for Kuroko, for Kagami.

"Kuroko?"

Kagami watched as Kuroko closed the distance between them. He studied his face, the beautiful cerulean eyes, the light pink lips quivering, the small button nose, the porcelain white skin. His eyes darted to his eyes and then he saw it, the tears threatening to fall in his eyes. "Why…are you sad?" Kagami could not help but ask. Slowly he found Kuroko lifting his hands and to his face, to his eyes covering his line of sight without closing his skin into his.

Then he found himself engulfed in darkness.

.

.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>"Haizaki!" Aomine roared as he latched to the werewolf, but he was stopped when Haizaki pulled Kise to his front hand in the blonde's neck. Aomine gritted his teeth, he could remember the way the man laughed at the burning estate, it was him, it was Haizaki—the reason of his family's almost extinction. Haizaki laughed at Aomine's hesitation as Kise gasp for air.<p>

"Hm. Really, why are you hesitating?" Haizaki asked lowering to Kise's face sniffing him. "Oh, he's untouched, what a surprise."

Aomine's hand ached, he want to grab that werewolf, tear his flesh, but he can't yet.

"Let him go!" Aomine roared, Haizaki laughed again shoving the blonde away causing the blonde to hit the metal edge of the bed from the impact.

"Oops, didn't mean it." Hiazaki said sarcastically before laughing. Haizaki pulled the blonde again yanking his arm making the blonde hiss in pain. Kise tried to pry the man's hand away. Aomine's eyes widen at the sight, Haizaki was enjoying it, every yelp, every cry. "Seriously, how can I ever get enough of you."

"S-Stop!" Kise said, his arms feels like it can be detached from his shoulder anytime. His vision was getting blurry, his senses were getting mixed up between extreme fear and pain. "LET GO!"

Haizaki laughed manically, "Yes! Right, scream more little fox."

Aomine's vision went red as he Kise's eyes turn to him, tears streaming. Before he knew it he was pushing Haizaki forcefully off Kise, his speed cause the other to slip his hand from Kise. He could feel red hot anger in every fiber of his muscles, he didn't knew if it was because of the memories he had of the werewolf, or because of the way Kise cried in his hand. Before he knew it he was exchanging blow with the werewolf. He shove Haizaki to the wall creating a crater like mark on the white wall. As he was about to deliver a punch to the other Haizaki was able to push him forcefully across the room. Before he hit the wall Aomine was able to regain his momentum and lurched back to Haizaki delivery a punch that could break all the facial bones on a normal human body. Haizaki didn't attacked delivering a kick in Aomine's gut. Aomine slightly gasp but quickly grabbed Haizaki by the neck and forcefully slammed the creature's face to the tiled floor.

But it takes more than physical attack to bring a werewolf down.

Haizaki pulled out his face planted on the floor, he smirked and found the vampire panting. He took notice that he was also bleeding. He's tired already? "You don't look good at all, are you sure you should be facing me alone?" Haizaki said as he stood straightly.

Aomine grunted, this bad, he thought. He isn't in a condition to fight. He had been drinking artificial blood(1) and that's not sufficient enough to sustain his body.

"Run." Aomine said without looking at the blonde. He can't, if he do Kise will knew.

"B-But you—"

"I SAID FUCKING RUN!"

Haizaki laughed as he watched the scampering blonde out of the room. Clapping his hands sarcastically, Hizaki returned his eyes back to Aomine, "What a hero, you're a policeman, now aren't you?"

"Fucking piece of shit." Aomine snarled.

…

Opening the car door, Midorima quickly stepped out followed by Takao and Akashi. The whole hospital was in havoc, Akashi quickly spotted Imayoshi Souchi among the crowd speaking to his subordinates, the loud sound of sirens throb in his ears, he could feel the fear thick as smog. Hurrying to Imayoshi's side the policeman turned to him, the way his eyebrows were furrowed told Akashi enough of the things he needed to know. He turned back to Midorima to find him talking to a nurse saying something about a man approaching him and telling her to call her immediately. It was a very unfortunate development of things, this big of an incident would be quite difficult to cover up he thought.

"Akashi Seijuuro," Imayoshi said sighing.

"Is Daiki inside?" he asked as he looked up at the building. His eyes widen as he heard a loud crash, the glass window shattered from a room on the west wing. Akashi's keen hearing he heard a familiar sinister laughter accompanied by the scent of a werewolf. Gritting his teeth Akashi clenches his hand to a fist. The police pushed the crowd further off the building with reassuring words. He could feel Aomine's presence, and his hot boiling anger.

"Huh?"

Imayoshi's voice broke Akashi's train of thoughts, following the police's line of vision Akashi found a staggering and limping blonde struggling to weakly to push the door of the entrance to open. Akashi found Midorima running to the blonde and assisting him off. _He knew…him?_—Akashi's eyebrows furrowed even more, since meeting Takao, Midorima had been quite defiant, keeping things from him.

"The patient is fine." Imayoshi said over the hand-held communication device.

"Is he on Daiki's case?" Akashi asked.

Imayoshi's eyebrow twitched, he didn't like how Akashi meddles with Aomine's work sometimes, but he is extremely dangerous man when his questions aren't answered. "Yes, that's confidential but you'll know anyway even if I don't tell you. Kise Ryouta, victim of assault, received bruises, severe wounds on chest and more than twenty stitches, Aomine brought him, so we gave him the case."

"And Shintaro?"

"Who?"

Akashi gave him a sharp look, "Midorima Shinatro, what is he in this case?"

"Huh? I don't know man, he's the attending doctor." Imayoshi said looking incredulously at Akashi, he knew they were brothers, half-brothers as what Aomine told him, but sticking up his nose in his brothers business like that was incredulously annoying, _as if they own them—_Imayoshi thought.

Akashi returned his gaze to Midorima, setting Kise to sit in the stretcher inside an ambulance, Takao on the other hand had wrapped a blanket around the trembling blonde. Takao handed him a glass of water but the blonde ignored him staring at Midorima shaking the doctor saying something. He was scared, but Akashi was surprised as he saw more deeply in those amber eyes. In those amber eyes he found an image of a blue haired tanned police. He wasn't scared for himself, but for that man.

_"Midorima-cchi p-please tell them, Aomine-cchi is still there!"_

_"Calm down Kise. The police are doing something about it already."_

_"You don't understand Aomine-cchi's in trouble!"_

Akashi turned to the building again, this was bad, Aomine is in no condition to fight. He fished his pocket sliding through his contacts. _Where are you Tetsuya—_he thought bitterly. As soon as he was about to press the call button he received a message.

_From: Atsushi_

_To: Aka-chin_

_Where are you? Muro-chin and Kuro-chin is with me, we're on the way to the house._

Akashi quickly typed his reply.

_To: Atsushi_

_From: [ME]_

_Get Tetsuya here, we have an emergency. We are at Shuutoku General Hospital._

Akashi heard another crash from inside the building, but this time it was a bit further inside, it wasn't in the room anymore, perhaps somewhere more wide…like a hallway. Akashi stared at the building, he knew Daiki could handle himself, he was after all the family's sword, but the fact that he is in no condition to fight was a liability. He may survive this but he could not be sure that he would leave there unscarred. Akashi was taken aback when he felt the mobile device in his hand vibrating, he quickly answered it.

_"Akashi-kun…"_

Akashi quickly recognize the cold monotonous voice, "Tetsuya."

_"I'm here," _Kuroko said from the other line. _"what should I do?"_

Akashi gripped the phone, he swallowed hard, he knew it was such a big mess for Kuroko to clean, buthe only who could do this now is him. "Daiki will need your help, make sure you will not be found." He said in a low voice making sure he would not be heard

_"I understand."_

Akashi felt a wave of a familiar feeling, it was nauseating like a slight spin, and a thick liquid like state, like one was being dipped in a goo. He is starting, Akashi concluded, it was a few minutes before he felt accustomed to it, looking around everyone looked passive, of course in exception of him and Midorima. Midorima was holding Takao who is holding his head. This is definitely Kuroko's powers—the shadow.

The first time Kuroko set foot on the estate, years ago, Akashi's eyes saw it, a strange blue glow. It was the same kind of glow of the rest of the purebloods, but it was faint kind of glow, but strong enough for Akashi to distinguish it among others. The first time he saw it, Kuroko did it without knowing it himself. Kuroko was exceptionally different in physical strength from other vampires, compared to Midorima he is weaker—perhaps weakest even. He didn't look much frightening or had a very strong presence at all. He isn't fast as Aomine he could only be as fast as the slowest vampire he had ever seen. He isn't invincible as Murasakibara. But then, there was something exceptional about him. He didn't need to lay his hands to conjure his power, though he could not inflict physical damage, he could let the person itself do it for him. He can hide himself from the perception of people, at first it he could only do it to a single person, but slowly he was able to do it from a number, to a mass. It numbs the human perception, making him appear like a non-existent entity from their acuity, it usually puts humans in a daze like state, but for turned like Takao their senses gets hay-wired, in confusion between their vampire senses and human senses. Their human senses telling them Kuroko is not present, while his vampire senses telling him he is there but of course nowhere to be found, this cause them a painful headache. For hybrids it would depend if the hybrid is of a pureblood, he might still feel Kuroko but unable to see him. Kuroko's power is not just to hide himself from people's perception, his power is to control one's mind, one's senses, one's grasp of reality.

Akashi continued watching as Kuroko calmly walked to the front door of the hospital without anyone noticing it so. Nijimura chose him to be the shadow of the family due to it. It was a rare talent, that they have never seen in thousands years of their existence, Akashi last saw it in Europe, a pureblood named Camilla(1) had the same power—but he is a pureblood, and Kuroko is merely a turned just like Takao and Nijimura. Whenever someone gets in their way there was two choices, erase their memories of them or eradicate them, without anyone remembering about the incident.

As soon as Kuroko was inside the whole crowd went back to usual.

_"Takao?"_

_"I'm alright, now."_

Akashi turned to the three on the ambulance Kise is back in his panic state while Midorima was coaxing Takao's back. Akashi heard a crash inside the building, he can feel Kuroko's overflowing power. Before he knew it he heard a growl, then a loud howl. The whole crowd stopped looking at the building. Imayoshi who is standing a few feet from Akashi was agaped.

"Is…that a…howl?"

Akashi frowned, things are going quite messy. Haizaki knew they were protecting the secret of their existence, he is doing it on purpose. After a few moments Akashi felt Kuroko's power suddenly exploding that his knees felt weak, he turned around and found the people around them moving in slow motion. Akashi's eyes widen, this is new, he thought. Kuroko had only altered people's perception of him and of few things, but he had never _altered people's perception of time_.

Akashi's eyes widen, a loud crash from the east wing and he saw swift moving creature making its escape, Akashi was about to follow it when the crowd started moving back normally. He clicked his tongue in frustration.

From afar he heard a loud bunch of sirens, another wave of police cars came. After the cars parked and the police assembled, some swiftly and carefully went their way to the front door. After a few excoriating moments, Imayoshi's communication device resounded with a good news. _"Police Officer Aomine Daiki is safe, the assaulter seems to have escaped before we came. It's clear now, we need medic to tend to Aomine fast."_

Akashi finally was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

…

Akashi went in as soon as he could along with the medics and Midorima who volunteered to assist with Aomine. Akashi spotted Aomine on the hallway, sitting on the bench. Half of his face was covered with his blood, his breathing ragged, his knuckles were bleeding too. He had wounds in his shoulders too. The medic quickly attended to him. Aomine's eyes were losing its glow, which is good it means he had calmed down. Midorima made his way to Aomine and told the medical team to leave it to him. The medical team agreed and fled to attend to the other shocked patients. Akashi took note of the wreckage. The walls were tattered. There were glasses and broken furniture everywhere.

"…Tetsu." Aomine said as Midorima started cleaning his wounds.

"He will be fine." Midorima said, "You should have known better than being concerned of him, he could perfectly take care of himself—as for you…"

Aomine sighed lazily gazing at Akashi who walked towards him, "Daiki, your wounds—"

"They'll heal."

"I know, are you taking me of as a fool who don't know such?" Akashi said, he frowned at the two, "I am deeply disappointed with the two of you."

The two was quiet.

"Why did you not tell me about Haizaki?"

"It was unnecessary." Aomine answered looking anywhere except Akashi.

"Unnecessary? Yes, unnecessary and now look at this mess?" Akashi hated it, he hated this. It was like things keep telling him how incapable he is to protect him—to keep his promise to Nijimura and to their deceased family. "Would it hurt to tell me the truth?"

"You would surely resort to unnecessary measure so we—"

"Nothing is unnecessary to protect us." Akashi cut through Midorima's answer.

Midorima stopped and turned to Akashi, "This is no longer just about US," he answered determined. Akashi is still trapped in his thoughts, in that day, on the notion that it was just them, that they were still living in that closed estate far from humans. Midorima frowned, this isn't just them anymore, there are people around them this time, there are eyes watching them and they have people who may get injured, "there are others that can get involved Akashi."

"Since when did you thought of them…of _these_." Akashi said. They have changed, he thought angrily.

Midorima paused for a moment. He remember the smile he once feared to vanish, the lips he feared he'd never kiss again, the voice he feared he would never hear. And for that brief moment he understood Kuroko, he understood Kuroko's admiration to these creatures. And he understand finally why Nijumura desired to protect them. A human once made him understand things he never really did until then, a human once made him realize what is to truly live, a human once made him feel truly alive. And he could not bear thinking of others, of other humans, he didn't want them to feel the pain he had back then, for it was torturing, burningly painful—unbearable. Nijimura was right, they have no rights to hold these humans and thought of them lowly, for they were the once who truly understands, for they are truly the inhabitants of this land and they—they were merely accidental. They do not pose the right to use their life as mere pieces.

"You are the one who does not understand." Midorima said softly, "Kuroko is right, he and Nijimura is right, they are better than us."

"You—"

"Aomine-cchi!" an unfamiliar voice exclaimed through the noise, Akashi found a blonde launching himself to Aomine hugging the blue haired tightly, his face buried in the blue haired vampire's chest crying like a child. A couple of nurses ran after him.

"Kise-san please we need to look at your injuries." The first nurse said.

"No!" Kise stubbornly replied crying on Aomine's shirt.

Midorima sighed, "Its alright I'll take care of this too, after all he is my patient." He told the nurses who nodded and left with a bow.

Aomine tiredly looked at the blonde crying in his shirt, he was trembling. Finally raising his head, Aomine's eyes widen as the blonde cupped his face looking at him with his tears streaked amber eyes. "Aomine-cchi, you're…you're bleeding." Kise said.

"You'll get your clothes and hands dirty with all my blood." Aomine said as he tried to pry the blonde off.

"No!" Kise exclaimed as he let go of Aomine only to wrap his arms around the other's neck burying his face on the crook of the other's neck. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Why…are you apologizing blondie?"

Kise didn't answer only kept crying.

Aomine frowned, why was he apologizing? His frown deepen when he noticed a faint bluish bruise in Kise's pale neck, he remember how tightly Hiazaki held them earlier, his eyes traveled to the arms around him, he saw the large bruise. It was a clear visible proof he had failed—failed to protect him. If only he didn't left him, if he wasn't such an airhead—this would have not happen.

"No…I…it was mine, it was my fault." Aomine murmured closing his eyes.

Akashi gritted his teeth in annoyance and left, he had enough dealing with them, first was Murasakibara, now Midorima and Aomine. Balling his hand to a fist he turned away leaving the three.

* * *

><p>Himuro stood at the doorway with a sad frown. It was unfair he thought, why does Kuroko always have to be the sacrificial lamb? It was sickening watching him be used by the family that way, he wanted to get angry to Murasakibara, to Midorima, to Aomine, to Akashi for the way they use Kuroko, but he could not. Because he knew, it was inevitable which makes it more worst. Himuro felt a pair of arms around his waist and Murasakibara's heavy head rested on his shoulder. "Muro-chin's quiet." Murasakibara said breaking the awful silence.<p>

"Akashi-kun called about an emergency, are you sure you don't want to go and check what's going on?" Himuro asked.

"Hm, but Kuro-chin already went." Murasakibara answered with his usual bored tone. "And besides, who would look after the house?"

"I can." Himuro answered.

"Then, who will look after Muro-chin?"

Himuro sighed, turning to face Murasakibara. "Atsushi…why are you being hard on Kuroko-kun?" he asked caressing his boyfriend's cheek.

Muraskibara's bored expression melted into a soft one, "Its for Kuro-chin too." he answered, "Muro-chin knows, Kuro-chin is not someone for the likes of your brother."

Himuro frowned, "But do you have to do that?"

"Kuro-chin…could have not do it, he had the choice Muro-chin."

Himuro closed his eyes, Murasakibara is right, Kuroko had the choice to do it or not. Yet he…

"It is Kuro-chin's decision."

He decided to do so. Was he afraid of it too, to get Kagami in the mess of the family, or was he afraid of Kagami learning about him? Himuro wondered about Kuroko, what could be running now in the head of the teal haired vampire.

"To be robbed of the memory of the person you like, it must be very painful." Himuro said sneaking his arms on Murasakibara's side to embrace him.

* * *

><p><em>HOLAAAAAAAA~~~! KICCHIN IS BAAAACK, gomen for the filler-ish chapter last update(well it seems like that seems no one reviewed *sniffs*), and for the late update, school started as I told you last chapter, and a lot of stuffs happened which includes the first day of performance of my most awaited THE ALUCARD SHOW in Tokyo and if you are familiar with the TheAlucardShowProject yeah, I participated there sooooo writing this chapter came verrrrrry slow( I AM SOOORRRY!) <em>

_REVIEEEEEEEEEEW PLEAAASE~ is anyone even reading this anymore? Anyhow yeah, so WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW TO OUR KAGAKUROOOOO! Oh and on next chapter also, we'll have a lot of AKAFURI hihihihi! Now we have the explanation of Kuroko's powers. Well basically he alters the brain perception, and stuffs so he usually appears indistinguishable._

**_(1)_****_CAMILLA_**_ in commemoration for THE ALUCARD SHOW's performance yesterday November 14, 2014, I used this name. Camilla's one of the characters of the show, if you have no idea I'll enlighten you about the character. Camilla's character is portrayed by the singer, actor, performer, UEHARA TAKUYA. Rings a bell? No? Uehara Takuya well he prortrayed GRELL SUTCLIFF on KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL, and now portrays Camilla on Alucard Show, a vampire themed musical ( = w = )_

_PS_

_THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_PLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWPLEASEREVIEWWWWW_


	7. Chapter 7

_WHOOOOOOOOOOA! SO MANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTERS YOU MADE ME HAPPY READERS! Kicchin is back with another chapter! Sorry if it took quite some days for me to update, this was after all quite the longest chapter I have ever written. This even beat Chapter 4 from being the longest chapter I have ever written. ITS FULL OF AKAFURI and a hint of what awaits our KAGAKURO. This chapters reeks of AKAFURI I warned you LOL, yeah because Akashi needs his own warning label; WARNING TOO HANDSOME FOR YOUR EYES or something like that, damn I'm not even making any sense._

_Oh and for today's update I wanna ask my readers a question, actually it's a long story and stuffs but anyway if you're uninterested you can just scroll the way down and continue on with the story but if you don't mind well yeah I have a situation (truthfully this is some question one professors of mine left a few days ago, hihihi~ I was late for her class so I didn't get to hear the outcome), so yeah here it is; If so you were a princess(if reader-san is a boy still on the context you were born a girl—a princess) a beautiful one, with wealth and all. Then of all men of the world you fell in love with a servant in the palace, you thought he loved you, because well that was what he seems to be showing. But then one day you found out that that initial thought was wrong for the servant is truly madly in love with your hand maiden. You seek your father's help asking him to punish the servant for betraying your trust but instead your just and morally straight father didn't agree and to punish you, instead brought you to an arena. In the arena you stood on your usual seat as the princess, but the one in the field was the man you love, the servant stood there in the center. From his left was a cage, where the hand maiden was locked, on the right a tiger famished growls in its cage. Your father, the king then asks you, "I gave you the power to decide upon this man's life, you should open one cage, you __**must**__ chose." Now, if you were the princess or the writer what would you chose. What would be the end of this story?_

_It'll be real cool if you would tell me your thoughts on that short story. I'll tell you my answer to that story on the next chapter. Oh and yeah there's no plot twist on the story, just final like if you chose the tiger the man will instantly die and if you chose the hand maiden of course they will leave to be together of course without you. SOOOO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PREFERED END FOR THAT and why, if you don't mind that is. _

_EVERYOOONE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW~~! I HOPE YOU'LL ENEJOY THIS AKAFURI FILLED CHAPTER!_

_Kicchin loves review. And special mention for __**AJ-**__san who reviewed last chapter, hey there! Uhm don't get nervous leaving a review you can review on your preferred language *winks* I speak and understand Tagalog, uhm I'm a polyglot and yeah TAGALOG IS AWESOME MAN! Lol that language rocks!_

**_Uniquemangalover_**_-san thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter too! _

_AND for __**Epipelagic**__-san hope you love this AKAFURI overload LOL am I getting this feeling your main OTP is AKAFURI? Because if that's the case I LOVE YOUU WERE ON THE SAME SHIP!—I-I mean uhm u-uhm, well I hope you like this too!_

_THANK YOU LOVES!_

_**AUTHOR FACT**, author-san speaks German( not too fluent but I understand better than speaking), English, Tagalog, Japanese and Spanish and a small, tiny, bitsy Latin(from my theo class). My mother tongue is…__**secreeeet**__. _

_._

_DISCLAIMER: If I own Kurobasu it would be filled with BL, but no its not so yeah, I don't own it._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: COMFORTING<strong>

Different, it was the word that bothered Akashi that much. Looking around him, he found nothing seems to have changed that much about these people. But Midorima did changed, he act so differently. He had noticed it long before, it started as Takao joined them. Unlike Murasakibara's whim, bringing a human in the household, Takao was already turned—was currently into the turning phase—when Midorima brought him in. He didn't have much of a say, Kuroko argued it should be fine since Midorima had turned him and it was Midorima's responsibility to take care of Takao. But truly he didn't like the turned raven haired boy. Yes, he is intelligent, but he is cocky, he didn't like how he is too courage, too brave, too mischievous. It was his humanness innate in him, his know-it-all attitude without knowing much actually. **_Stupidity—_**Akashi frowned, humans are creatures who had proved throughout history their stupidity by recreating the mistakes of the past, even more, worsening it. He felt lost among his brothers, why are they trying to tell him that he is the one who do not understand? Which part of protecting them, he does not understand?

Was it wrong to want to protect them? It was after all, everything he has. There was nothing wrong about protecting the ones you value, the casualty is just a small price to pay for it. Why can they not understand it? Why do they value humans so much? Why do they admire these creatures who dare bear their blades at them, who turned their backs on them, who called them monsters, who hated them, who feared them? He does not understand Nijimura's thoughts, or Kuroko's admiration to them, or what Murasakibara and Midorima saw in their humans—now turned lovers.

Akashi leaned his arms against the metal railings, looking at the reflection he has on the dark river waters below. He didn't like being opposed, but he have to think further, he has to consider the situation. First it was Murasakibara and now, Midorima, he closed his eyes in bitter thoughts that soon it would be Aomine and Kuroko. Perhaps it was a brother's jealousy? Perhaps it was only his fear of being left alone, when all of them had found the one they were meant to be with. Perhaps it was his own set of fears too. Fear for his brothers to get hurt, by a human again. He had seen it, the way his brothers shed tears watching humans betray their family. It was on their family, what more to them individually? He could not bear the thought of it, he will surely slay them personally if that happens—which was against the promise they made to Nijimura—personal grudges should not be a base of them hurting humans. But it was his brothers they were talking about there, and as the eldest, his blood runs boiling even of the mere thought.

Maybe they just do not understand.

Akashi sighed, it was nice being on his own there somewhere with the smell of the cold night air. He liked being alone, it gave him time to think without any interruptions. Moments like this when he have to weigh facts, he likes to be alone, in a park, a café, anywhere without needing to meddle with people, with anyone. Pulling the sleeves of his shirt he checked the time, it was already eight in the evening. He reached to the pocket of his pants checking his mails.

_From: Tetsuya_

_To: Akashi-kun_

_Where are you? Midorima-kun informed me you have left the hospital hours ago._

_.._

_From: Takao Kazunari_

_To: AKASHI_

_Shin-chan's worried, did something happen between you two?_

_From: Takao Kazunari_

_To: AKASHI_

_Shin-chan's acting weird, did you say something?_

It was good to know Kuroko had safely gone home, he thought scrolling over the next messages.

_From: Kouki_

_To: Akashi-kun_

_Did something happen?_

Akashi remembered sending the boy his last message saying he had an important business to do and will answer to his messages a little after attending to them. It was only a few days after their first meeting, he had exchanged numbers to the interesting—albeit average looking—human. The boy was simple, well sometimes a little too simple, he's subtle. He talks a lot, but somehow it didn't irk him like how Takao's overly high energy did. The way he spoke somehow took his whole attention, he didn't know how exactly but he felt like he was more attentive around the boy.

_To: Kouki_

_From: [ME]_

_Are your shift still not over?_

He quickly sent the message as soon as he typed it. He found out that the boy works part-time on the café where he met him, a student during weekdays in the morning and a worker by night and a worker by the morning by weekends. His parents died in a tragic accident when he was in middle school and now he is supporting himself, his only relative is his grandmother who lived in the Kyushu. The boy sometimes is like an open book, he reveals too much about himself, the way his spoke, the way he smiles and looks.

Like an innocent of an undefiled flower.

_From: Kouki_

_To: Akashi-kun_

_ 'll be closing early today, __**tenchou**__ needs to do something out of town so~_

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is the last!" Furihata smiled as he finished cleaning the counter. He has no OCD but he likes the workspace sparkling clean. The manager of the café chuckled behind him with a smile holding a nice looking coffee tumbler.<p>

"Nice work Furi-kun!" the man cheered.

Furihata smiled bowing his head, as he rose his head he felt his nose quite itchy before he felt a sneeze coming, turning his face away and covering his mouth and nose with his hand, he sneezed. The café manager walked over to him raising an eyebrow, "Oh my, are you perhaps coming down with something?" the man asked worriedly, "You should take it easy."

Furihata waved his hands in dismissal, "Ah, no I-I'm okay, just sneeze, i-it's nothing really,"

The man nodded, "Goodness, the weather's changing too much. You should take care of yourself more Furi-kun." The man said before handing him the tumbler. "Here."

"Eh?"

"It's a little token of appreciation; you like cappuccino so I thought you'd like it in a nice tumbler." The man said with a smile. Furihata happily accepted the small gift with a smile. "You've done a lot of help, thank you."

"I-It was m-my pleasure, thank you **_tenchou!_**"

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Furihata bowed before taking off his dark blue apron off and folding it neatly. He went to get his bag from the back of the café. Humming to himself he excused himself from the owner before taking his leave by the back door. As he closed the door behind him, he felt the cold chill of the wind against his skin. He shivered slightly feeling a sneeze coming. Its bad, he thought rubbing his nose. He has an exam next week and he can't have a cold right then, plus the bills at his apartment would be due by the next day. He sighed tiredly. It is just difficult living on his own, ah but it was something he have to live with. After all he can't give up now, after all these years of enduring it.

He continued to walk to the front of the store rubbing his arms.

_"You heard, something happened in Shuutoku General Hospital, earlier."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You mean the private hospital?"_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_"Some rumors said some mental patient wrecked havoc."_

_"My, so scary!"_

Furihata sighed at the passing school girls, he turned to his watched, it was almost eight and middle schoolers are still out in their uniform. They should be at home by now, he thought to himself. Thinking about it he needs to go home too. Taking a sharp turn his eyes caught something familiar which somehow made him gasped. Red hair, and heterochromatic eyes—**_Akashi-kun! What is he doing here?_**. A bunch of girls were egging him about something, with their cellphones in hand, Furihata concluded they must be hitting on him. Akashi only gave them a passive look. **_Maybe he's waiting for someone—_**Furihata thought as he was about to cross the street when his feet was frozen by a paralyzing glare from the red hair.

"Kouki." Akashi spoke his name in his silky smooth voice. "What took you so long?"

Furihata turned and found Akashi leaving the girls without a care and walking towards him. He somehow envied the boy, after all he had such charisma towards girls in which he obviously don't.

"S-Sorry, uhm, b-but I-I didn't knew you'd be h-here, uh, w-who were you waiting for?"

Akashi sighed, "You of course," the red haired answered, "and I sent you a mail."

"Eh?" Furihata quickly picked his phone from his pocket, there was indeed a message. "Oh, I'm really sorry!" he bowed vehemently.

"Please stop bowing, don't you get dizzy?"

Furihata stopped, his actions were too fast that he forgot he was holding something, waving his hand in dismissal the tumbler's lid fell and the contents splashed on Akashi's shirt. Furihata's eyes widen as he saw the steaming hot liquid splashing on Akashi's expensive looking dress, and more importantly on the man himself. "OH MY—I'M SORRY!" Furihata's loud exclamation brought attention to the two but as soon as the crowd found it was just a simple accident they all went back about their businesses. Akashi didn't flinch, Furihata in the other hand was panicking which was making Akashi quite dizzy by the way his mouth keeps blabbering about something while he absent-mindedly placed the tumbler down on the floor—in the middle of the street as he searched his bag.

"I'm really sorry!" the boy apologized for the hundredth time as he found a clean brown stripped handkerchief in his bag wiping the stains on Akashi's shirt.

"You apologize an awful lot." Akashi said taking the handkerchief from Furihata and wiping the wet stains. "This not such a big deal."

Furihata's face flushed in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm a little…uhm—"

"Scatterbrain? That's alright."

"W-Wha—That's—"

Akashi let a low chuckle, shaking his head, "It's alright as I said."

"That was mean!"

"It was true."

Furihata stared at the red haired, sighing Furihata concluded the man was awfully frank.

"A-Anyhow, I don't have spare clothes, b-but I can lend you some, m-my a-apartment is just a block away if you don't mind I could get you some change of clothes and u-uhm as a compensation…I could cook dinner for you—that's if you well, if you're hungry but I—wait, doesn't that hurt? Your chest I mean, oh my god, I think we need to take you to some clinic or-"

Akashi found the boy's blabber amusing, his words were running in circles it was almost funny, but not the way idiots are funny, but funny like how it was quite entertaining just listening to him.

"I don't mind." He answered. "I mean about the shirt, if you insist."

"O-Oh then, I'll lead the way." Furihata answered before picking up the tumbler on the ground and leading the way.

Furihata lead the way to his apartment, the small walk was awfully difficult for Furihata, the air was unnecessarily too cold for his own liking and his nose was not getting along with him being too itchy. Rubbing it for the umpteenth time of the day Furihata sighed, his nose is getting clogged he thought. He have to walk faster, after all Akashi is walking in the middle of this cold night with a wet shirt and probably burnt chest. Quickening his phase Furihata felt the wind even stronger against his cheeks, he shivered involuntarily at that. Akashi was taken by surprise by the other's reaction. He quickly noted something off about the boy.

"Are you alright?" Akashi asked, he didn't knew where did that come from. He didn't have much interest about people's well being so why did he felt like knowing that? The boy gave him a smile that somehow made his heart skipped a beat. The boy chuckled rubbing his nose, his small button nose is now slightly red, he looked—**_what am I thinking?!_** Akashi felt alarmed by his own thoughts towards a man—_a man. _

"Its just a bit cold." He answered.

Akashi didn't say anything further, he isn't answering his initial question, Akashi thought. The boy continued to walk talking about some random things including a woman named Aida Riko in which he spoke of very fondly, but also noted that she was only a _friend_. Then he soon started directing the topic on basketball. Surprisingly Furihata is a member of his school's basketball club. He wondered how his fail looking human body could withstand so many activities in one day. Akashi's thought drifted to the way Furihata is speaking, it was continuous, somehow it was bordering to the line of complete nonsensical blabber, but there was just the way he speaks about these things that makes him quite interested with them. Usually when someone—especially a human talks he would just pretend he's listening, but with Furihata's case he cannot not listen. The way his chuckles resounds in his senses, the way he speaks so nice about others, the way there was just this certain life in the way he speaks. His smiles were those of a child, of a child who knew no evil.

It was so pure that he wanted to taint it, it was so tempting. Like how a pure white canvas makes one itchy to defile it. At the same time Akashi wanted to know of the things that may lie behind that white canvas, the impurities behind it, he is sure of it, there must be something.

"We're here!" Furihata said as he stood before a simple looking apartment complex. "I live on the second floor."

Akashi nodded following the brunet as they took the flight of stairs to the second floor. It was a quiet neighborhood, peaceful, normal, it was so much like Furihata himself. Furihata stopped in front of the second door from, quickly fishing the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Furihata opened the door quickly stepping in before reaching for the switch for the lights in the hallway. With a smile he gestured Akashi to come in before taking off his shoes. Akashi examined the room. It was simple too, just like the rest of the building. Everything is neatly arranged, in the shoe rack, he noted there were only Furihata's black leather shoes—probably what he uses at school, a pair of red rubber shoes with black linings, he noted they were slightly—maybe a little too slightly—worn out, and the ones that Furihata took off just then, a pair of dark brown sneakers.

"Are those your basketball shoes?" Akashi asked putting his shoes on the rack. Furihata came back holding a pair of slippers and set them down for Akashi.

"Oh, yeah." Furihata answered.

"Hm, they're slightly…worn."

"Oh," Furihata chuckled awkwardly, "eh, you noticed? Well, I-I guess there are just a lot of things other than a new pair of basketball shoes to attend to."

Akashi slipped the slippers on as he followed Furihata in the room. The room was incredibly nice and comforting, a small couch was set on the living room and a simple television, then—Akashi quietly walked to the altar, sitting in **_dogeza_**. There was a picture of a woman, a fine looking woman with a smile similar to Furihata's, her hair was chopped just right above her shoulders. The other picture was of a man, his smile is more secretive, but he noticed he had the same eyes as Furihata. They must be Furihata's parents. He isn't a person with religious upbringing, he does understand the concept of it but a vampire like him it serves no purpose, but respect was something a man should always possess.

Furihata came back to the living room with a shirt, he is unsure if it would even fit Akashi but he thought it was better than letting his guest in a coffee stained shirt. "Ah, Akashi-kun what would you—" Furihata was lost for words when he found Akashi in front the **_butsudan_** with his hand clasped in prayer. Akashi didn't strike as someone religious but the courtesy the man showed was enough to make his respect for him rose in a whole new level. Bowing his head the man stood from his position dusting off his slacks.

"They must be your parents." Akashi said looking back to the _butsudan_**. **

"Yes." Furihata answered, Akashi took notice the gentle smile forming on the other's lips as he looked at the photo behind him. His eyes expressed too many emotions that Akashi felt drowning in them. He is a strange human, for he didn't care about hiding anything. "They must be quite happy, its been a while since someone visited."

Akashi hummed in reply as Furihata handed him a clean shirt which was neatly folded. It had such a nice scent, he thought. No, not like the way blood appealed to him, but somehow they smell something like home. It was a difficult thing to describe thoroughly. It reminded him of the days when everything was fine. "What do you like to have Akashi-kun?" Furihata asked meekly.

"Anything." Akashi answered quickly, he didn't mind food after all the all taste bland to his palate, the only thing that appealed to his tongue for the longest years he had lived is blood. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Oh uh, here." Furihata lead the way, and pointed the door in the end of the small hallway. Akashi nodded and stepped in closing the door behind him.

Akashi took off his shirt, and putting on a simple black v-neck shirt which was quite a fit, but he didn't mind. This made Akashi thought that Furihata must have smaller built than him, maybe small as Kuroko's. Or maybe not? Akashi with his shirt in hand exited the room. He heard a familiar chopping noise and followed his senses which brought him to the sight of Furihata chopping the ingredients. For a moment there he remembered Murasakibara. Though they had difficulty making out the tastes of human food, Murasakibara after meeting Himuro started learning to cook food other than sweets. Mostly vampires are able to eat human foods as well, vegetables, cooked meat and so on, but the their sense of taste are somehow a little screwed at certain areas. He had never found out about his own though. He had tried eating almost all dishes but nothing seems to have told him which is which, meaning he had never truly tasted anything that told him about its taste. Murasakibara and Kuroko could identify only taste of sweetness, for Midorima its sourness, and Aomine it is bitterness. Despite that Murasakibara trained his palate to make it sensitive to slight changes, since Himuro was once a human who had a body in need for human food he has to. The scene made him remember the days when Murasakibara spent days-when he is supposed to be knocked off asleep-cooking.

"Oh, you're done?" Furihata asked looking up at Akashi. His eyes widen at the sight, he had seen a lot of models on television, they wore labeled shirts and designer lines, but they had never looked so perfect like Akashi is then wearing a simple black shirt. Furihata cursed himself for thinking too much, but damn, those eyes and that hair looks stunning paired with black, it looked regal on Akashi. It was as if anything could look perfect in him. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, damn those thoughts he inwardly cursed trying to focus on other things, he turn to the stove to put the heat lower. "Uhm, h-how is y-your chest was it burnt?"

"No." Akashi answered immediately before taking a seat on the stool.

Furihata turned around and was surprised to find Akashi sitting on the stool now arms crossed on the countertop looking right at him. His stare was like acid on him, it burns. It felt as if he was being inspected.

"You look just like your mother." Akashi commented. Looking closer, he noticed he did have his father's eyes but the way his eyes were soft and gentle was more similar to her mother, and his smiles too.

"A-A lot did say." Furihata answered looking back to the pot, he stirred the soup quietly.

"Hm, and perhaps you did have her personality too." Akashi added, "Cooking, and the way you speak, I just could tell."

"My grandmother told me so too." Furihata answered before turning to Akashi, now it rose his curiosity. "I wonder what kind of mother Akashi-kun had, could you tell me about her?"

Akashi fell in silence, what kind of mother did he had? Its been ages, decades maybe even century when he last saw her. Ah, but he could remember her. He remember back then when he was younger, yes by age, when he was only such a child, the woman sung lullabies to him. She read him books and patted his head. The woman had the same hair as him, blood red. But her eyes, her eyes were different from his. His eyes were like Furihata's. They were soft and loving, and genuine that at most he questioned if he she is true or just a fragment of his childish imagination. Akashi is a strange pureblood, he was born with his strange eyes, and he had something inside him that took him time to take care of. But the woman never left him, she defended him from their society as far as to resort to sending him to Japan. The woman didn't want to, but she had to. And that was the last time he saw her, the next thing he knew, she was killed…in a witch hunt, by a human.

"Her name is…Sestuna." Akashi started, "I could barely remember her, she's…we've lost contact with each other long ago."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Furihata said shyly. He didn't want to bring anything that arose unpleasant memories from his guest. But he could not help, Akashi did mention during their conversation through mails that he has a few younger siblings, and the way Akashi spoke of his mother, though he looked sad, he also seemed fond of her. "Akashi-kun must have such a loving mother."

Akashi turned to Furihata.

"I mean, even it was brief I slightly felt that you thought of her in a fond way, and the way you talked about your siblings, just like a doting brother. It must be because of your mother?"

Akashi remembered, maybe he is indeed reflecting his mother's way to his younger brothers. Maybe it was his unconscious compensation for the lost time he had with his mother and instead shows it to his only remaining family. Akashi was beyond amazed, he looked up at Furihata, he had never met a human able to tell something about him like that, was he that easy to read? No, that's impossible, he had spent his entire life able to skim his way with his unreadable and safe answers but, this boy…Even Kuroko would not speak of such thing.

_So…different._

_You…_

**_Confuse me_**.

He had never been in his entire life this confused, he isn't sure of this boy anymore, was he innocent or was just that his façade, but he'll know immediately, yes? But then how? How could knew all those? How can he tell? The way he could tell so much about him that even he himself didn't realize, it was dangerous. His heart was beating in a dangerous speed, it was due of both fright and excitement. He wanted to know more about himself through this boy, but at the same time he is afraid, afraid of the things he'd know about himself.

"Ah, its done!" Furihata exclaimed before turning off the heat. "Ah, is that your shirt? I'll take care of those, after all its my fault it got stained, uhm do you mind setting the table while I put your shirt on the laundry?"

"I don't." Akashi answered handing his shirt to the boy as he stood from the stool.

Furihata thanked him before running to where the laundry is with his shirt in hand. Akashi quietly started looking for the plates, and bowls from the cupboards. It didn't take a while when he finished setting the table, he stared at his work. He had never set a table before, he knew of course how to set one but really he had never done it up until now. He had forgotten when was the last time he had shared meal with his brothers, sat on the same table with them.

"Ah, thank you Akashi-kun!" Furihata said dashing to the pot. He took a bowl putting some of the soup on it. Slowly Furihata set the food down on the table. "Ah, you can sit now." He said before taking his and Akashi's rice bowl to fill it with cooked rice. Akashi watched the boy as he ran here, and there. Somehow he looks endearing.

"Thanks for the food." The two said in unison.

Akashi picked up the spoon, his mind hesitated for a moment. What is he doing? Who is he fooling? Why is he even eating when he know this serves no purpose for him? But what's the risk? There wasn't any, so he quietly took a spoonful of the soup. His eyes widen at the odd sensation.

"Is something…wrong?" Furihata asked sounding concerned, "W-was it not to your liking?"

Akashi was puzzled as he stared at the soup. What was that? It tasted…

"Salty?" Akashi was awed at himself. He can…he can taste salty? In utter disbelief he took another spoonful, it tastes good, he thought. It was different, it didn't taste like blood, but it was good—no, it is great.

"A-Akashi-kun—"

"This tastes good, what is this?" Akashi asked the boy.

"I-Its just miso soup, I put tofu in it and—"

"You should cook this for me again." Akashi unconsciously said finishing his bowl, his eyes widen, he could somehow taste the other ingredients, like there was not just that salty taste, there was something like a little tinge of bitterness from the green vegetables. He had never in his long life had tasted human food this way. Blood tasted similar, but this, this is just different. He could taste so many things all at once that he could not even express himself correctly.

Furihata chuckled at Akashi somehow change of attitude, he looked so much like his age then. He didn't sound pretentious, or trying hard to be tough, he just was like Akashi. "Akashi-kun should act like this more often." Furihata said taking a spoonful.

"What do you mean?"

"Hm, a little laid back?"

Akashi watched the boy sitting across him as he continue to eat, he didn't understand what he meant by laid back, he only said what was in his—wait, he said was what in his mind? Akashi was stopped, he spoke his mind without another thought? This was strange, he thought, why does he feel like this? Like as if he didn't feel like he need to mask his thoughts, that he could speak so as himself, not as Akashi, not as the CEO of some company, or the eldest of the Kiseki no Sedai, but simply as Seijuuro. His chest felt strangely lighter, he looked at the boy then, why does he feel like though as if he could only has his attention on the boy, why does it feels as if he could see more this way?

"…you're strange." Akashi said in a barely audible voice. Furihata looked up but just gave him a smile which caused Akashi's heart to skip a beat. He inwardly scolded his heart for racing too fast.

* * *

><p><em>"Achoo!"<em>

Akashi heard that for the umpteenth time since they finished the meal. He asked Furihata if he could stay a little longer, since his stomach felt too full. He had never ate something that heavy until then. The sensation was quite strange but he doesn't mind having the soup again. The taste still lingers. Thinking about it made him quite hungry, but now it was for something else. Akashi sighed, he could wait until he get home and—

_THUD!_

Akashi's thoughts were interrupted by a sound of something quite heavy falling on the floor. Standing from his seat Akashi looked for Furihata. Following the boy's scent he found him on the hallway to the bathroom, the boy sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. Akashi noted the boy is heaving and sweating. He didn't look good at all. Walking over to the boy's side Akashi was overwhelmed by the boy's body temperature, he could feel it even without touching it, that was bad. "Can you stand?" Akashi asked not bothering to ask if the boy is already because obviously he isn't.

"Y-Yes, j-just…dizzy." Furihata answered.

Akashi felt his eyebrow twitched in utter frustration of the boy's stubbornness. "I'll help you up." He said before putting the boy's arm in his shoulder and sneaking his arm on the boy's waist to pull him up. Effectively Furihata was able to support his own weight and Akashi brought the boy the living room. Without questioning him, Akashi went to get a glass of water and handed it to the boy. Akashi's hypersensitive senses could even see the boy's breath fogging up from his fever.

"I'm sorry…" Furihata apologized weakly, his voice didn't sound nice anymore. Colds and physical breakdown, Akashi concluded. This boy must realize he can't do all things at once. He reminds him much like Kuroko. Pulling all he had, to the point his own body gives up on him and yet—

"Why are you even apologizing?" Akashi sighed. He remember once when Kuroko is new to the family and to the Kiseki no Sedai, he tried keeping up with the purebloods routines, their 24/7 supply of energy and ability to stay up without getting tired which resulted from the frail bodied vampire to throw up and collapse. Akashi was amused and frightened at the same time towards the youngest member, he had never seen a vampire throw up. But alas, the boy was just like Kuroko. They try keeping up with the world around them, trying to prove their worth.

"Rest." Akashi told the boy who groaned in protest.

"But tomorrow—"

"Shut it and rest or I'll tie you down that couch so you could just stay still." Akashi said, "Or maybe you should take your bed, that would be more comfortable."

Furihata shook his head, "I-I'll be alright here I-I don't want to stand and…"

_I don't want to be an inconveniences to Akashi-kun…_

Furihata felt guilty, he had stained Akashi's clothes and had him waited for him, and now he is being taken care of by his own guest. Akashi is being nice to him and he could not even be a proper host. He sighed, his head ached and his body felt too cold. He shivered slightly.

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked. Furihata nodded, he could not stand and he didn't want to trouble Akashi by bringing to his room and so on. "Then I'll get you some pillows from your room and perhaps a blanket?"

"Y-You d-don't ha—"

"Where?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Your room I mean."

"Oh u-uhm its on the room left side before you reach the bathroom." Furihata sniffed as he spoke.

"Alright then." Akashi turned and left.

"Ah wait, y-you don't have to—_achoo!"_

Akashi only laughed and left him to get a pillow and a blanket from the room.

Upon reaching the said room Akashi didn't bother to even open the lights, he found the cabinet where the futon and the pillows and blankets were. Taking them with him he took one last glance in the room. It was simple uncluttered room with a few exceptions of textbooks on the floor. He shook his head, he was so alike Kuroko in many ways. He closed the door as he left and went back to Furihata who is sitting on the couch, his eyes looks as if its calling Furihata to sleep. He quietly approached the boy and settled the items in his arms on the table. He watched the boy's slightly sleeping figure, he had a nice lashes, Akashi noted, they were long. His brown hair had almost fallen to his eyes, there were unwanted fringes too, perhaps the boy is too busy to even notice. Akashi felt the urge to touch those brown locks that looked somehow inviting. Reaching for the boy's head, Akashi brushed the hair off the boy's eyes to see those closed lids. His hair was not soft, nor rough. It was a little of both.

Retracting his hand Akashi concluded the boy would be waking up with a sore neck if he continue to sleep in that way.

"Kouki." He called. The boy stirred and almost jump from his seat from seeing Akashi.

"A-A-Akashi-kun! Y-You s-should have just woken me up I—"

Akashi didn't listen as he placed the pillow on the other end of the couch, "Here." He said patting the pillow. Furihata felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, but he complied flopping down in his side. Akashi placed the blanket over the brunet with an amuse smile. He remembered his brothers, especially Kuroko with him. "I'll get a soaked towel in the bathroom." He said walking over to the bathroom. When Kuroko falls ill which only happens whenever he over exerts himself and overuses his powers the whole family gets nervous for the little angel. Nijimura and himself would usually stay with the teal haired vampire watching over, for instances that the youngest would suddenly wake up and throw up.

Finding a clean face towel in the cupboard inside the bathroom he then searched for a basin. Filling it with water he soaked the towel in it before coming back to the living room. Furihata watched him as he placed the basin on the coffee table. Akashi took the towel off the basin removing the excess water off the towel before putting it on the brunet's forehead.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." Furihata said sniffing. His eyes feel hot like they were teary.

Akashi shook his head before sitting down on the floor leaning his back on the table. "You remind me of my youngest brother, he usually falls ill." Akashi said.

"You…take care of him?" Furihata asked curiously.

"Yes, inevitably." Akashi answered, "And just like you the more you worry of him, the more he tries to do his best, to prove himself capable."

"Akashi-kun must be really close to your brothers."

Akashi paused, is he? Or perhaps he _was_. He no longer know if they still trust him to make decisions for the family, or as the head of the family. They all have their loved ones, and they must have hate him now, with the way they kept them that close.

"I…was."

"Was?" Furihata asked looking at Akashi.

"I have done things that have greatly burden them, that had cause tears in their eyes." Akashi answered. Now that he thought of it Kuroko never told him anything. Kuroko never spoke of his thoughts about his tasks, about how he disliked it, which he knew so well. He didn't want to pose that on him either. If he could only carry that for him he would but…

_"A family symbol must never sully his hands with the blood of humans thwarting the family, he must remained shining in glory. For you are the face that the human sees, for you are the priced flag, a symbol of power and thus you should never have your enemies blood in them." _

It was fate they say. It always had been it, a law of nature or some sorts. Akashi hated the chain that had bounded him here and his brothers in this perpetual pretentious loop. "I have greatly injured them perhaps, and I don't know if they still believe me to make a decision…no, that's wrong, they do not believe in my ability to make decision anymore. They have their own minds now, opposing me in such way. I am only wish for their safety, is that too much? I do understand the things I have inflicted in them, the injuries, and such, but this all I do for them, for their own safety."

"I do not know much but I am sure they do not hate you as you say." Furihata said, his eyes feeling a little heavier, staying up is challenging. The comfort of the cold towel in his forehead and the warm blanket is very tempting. "But Akashi-kun they are capable individuals too, maybe that's what they are tryong to tell you. They aren't children anymore are they? Maybe…you have to trust them a little more, maybe you have to listen to what they have to say."

Akashi scoffed, "How can you say so they don't hate me, I have forced them to abandon the things that define them, their dreams, aspirations and perhaps…even the people they love."

"They would understand, I am sure…they understand." Furihata closed his eyes, "No one could ever be too evil…in the eyes of your family…"

Akashi paused thinking about Furihata's words. Maybe he is right, whenever he stops them they just struggle in him, maybe it's what Midorima is trying to say. It wasn't about them as brothers anymore, but them as a member of this society, as part of some innocent human lives. He had forgotten to take consideration of their opinions maybe it was why Kuroko didn't voice his opinion, maybe that was why Midorima never said anything about anything, maybe it was why Muraskibara left to be with Himuro instead, maybe it was why Aomine never listened. He wanted to protect them so much that he had forgotten that they were capable individuals themselves, his fear blinded him. He had failed them. He had been selfish, he had thought only to gratify his own need, his own desire to ease himself about their safety that he had forgotten that they are all different individuals with needs of their own, with thoughts and wills of their own.

"You are right, it was only me who had thought of this kind of gag, they didn't ask for my protection, they didn't ask for it yet I forced it upon them. It was silly, I have been blinded by the false teaching they instilled in us for years, and all of them had realized it except of me. They must be trying to make me see. I am an awful brother, aren't I?"

"…No, Akashi-kun…is nice."

"People would take advantage of you if you think so of every single person you met."

Furihata cracked his eyes open again, his vision is quite blurry but he saw those beautiful crimson hair, it was enough, "There's nothing…wrong with desiring to protect what means a lot to you, maybe that's what they want to say to you Akashi-kun, your brothers, they must have things they protect too and that's why they want you to realize soon."

Akashi's eyes widen at the simple words that meant so much in such a little time. In a few moments his thoughts of the world had turn 180 degrees. He thought humans were stupid, they were incapable of weighing their actions, they usually acts on impulse despite of their ability to reason. They repeat their mistakes, take advantage of others but this boy proved him wrong. Humans…they are defined by their ability to change. People are thwarting but that is because just like Furihata they want to show that they are worthy, even if it isn't in their innate power they do their best, and try.

It was something that someone like him endowed with power and superior capabilities did not understand. A creature born with infinite time in hand do not understand the meaning of truly living, the passion, the want to prove yourself and mark existence somewhere so in time the next generation would see, that someone such as him had once lived. Akashi's eyes looked at the human boy's face, perhaps this was it, the beauty Nijimura saw in them, he is facing it. The beauty of humanity that he had once thought as extinct just like the dodo birds were, but there were still him, and perhaps any more. For now this is what he wants to believe in.

* * *

><p>Groaning Kagami rolled to his side, his phone beeping loudly. He sat up lazily before reaching for his phone, it was alarmed at the usual time, 10:00 AM. He doesn't usually slept in but when he do he makes sure 10 AM would be the maximum. Kagami clicked the alarm off and set the phone back to the night stand before walking out of his room. Walking over the bathroom he twisted the faucet washing his face. Somehow he feels a numb feeling in his head like a headache or migraine coming. He reached for the face towel drying his face, he was about to toss the towel when he noticed something on the laundry basket. That's…he titled his head sidewards picking the articles of clothes that didn't look familiar. A v-neck white and blue stripped shirt, and a dark brown pants that was smaller than his. He don't remember ever inviting anyone over or owning clothes like that, or that small. Oh well, must be Alex, he thought shoving the thought off.<p>

Walking back to his room Kagami changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and black sleeveless shirt. As he was about to leave the room he heard a knock on the frontdoor.

"Taiga!" Kagami sighed hearing Alex's voice. Must be from the kindergarten he thought.

"A moment!" Kagami said before rushing to front door and opening it. As the door opened Kagami was knocked off by a small figure latching on his legs. Kagami laughed and ruffled the small girl's hair. "Morning too Ami-chan." Kagami greeted Alex's daughter picking her up to his arms. "How's your day?"

"Great!" Ami answered happily.

"You overslept?" Alex said stepping in and closing the door behind her, she is in her business uniform and a small black shoulder bag.

"Yeah," Kagami answered.

"That's new." Alex said looking around the apartment, "I heard Himuro's in town."

"Really? Ah, yeah he said he is going to visit but he didn't maybe had a day with his boyfriend in the city." Kagami said laughing before setting the little girl in the couch, "You want anything?" he asked Alex.

"Sure, water." Alex answered sitting next to her daughter.

"So little princess, how was school?" Kagami asked opening the fridge to bring a out a bottled water. Walking to the two girls Kagami handed the bottle to Alex as he took a seat across the two.

"It was fun, we mold animal figures from clay today!" Ami answered enthusiastically, her mother laughed behind her. "Ami-chan made a dolphin!"

"Hm, nice." Kagami said offering a fist bump with the little girl which the little girl returned.

"Oh, now that you said it," Alex said before opening the bottle, "how was cleaning duty with Kuroko-sensei."

Kagami blinked.

"Who?"

Alex paused midway from drinking, "Kuroko-sensei, Ami's kindergarten teacher."

"I…met the guy?"

"Yeah, are you stupid? You met him the first day you stayed here, remember."

Kagami frowned, "I don't remember, we fetch Ami and went home, right?"

"Huh? Something's wrong with you seriously." Alex said drinking before the bottle half empty, "remember Ami's teacher?"

"Kuroko-sensei. Taiga-niisan, sensei."

Kagami tried to remember, but nothing came, no image came in his mind.

"Nope, I don't really remember, are you sure I know this guy?"

Ami pouted, "Mou, nii-san you fetched me one time and sensei was there."

Kagami just shrugged. Alex raised an eyebrow at him, "Did…something happen with you two?"

Kagami groaned frustrated, "Come on, I don't have an idea what you are talking about."

Alex sighed, instead she picked up the remote turning on the television. It was a flash report. Behind the reporter was a small café a few streets away. Kagami's attention was taken in by the fact the scene is just a few streets away from his apartment, he sat straight listening intently as the reporter spoke.

_"We're here at Dojoshi street, a man found dead in the small café with multiple wounds. Police had traced the incident with the unknown culprit with the incident in Shuutoku General Hospital, there had been public advisory to keep watch to suspicious looking people. The assaulter now turned murderer is still on the loose."_

"My, nowhere seems safe." Alex said sighing, "Na, Ami don't talk to strangers if someone you don't know comes, tell sensei and don't leave unless Mommy comes, ne?"

Ami nodded swinging her feet hanging on the couch. "Sensei has very keen eyes, ne? He remembers a lot of faces."

_ Eyes_

_Powder blue_

Kagami gasped, he felt a stabbing pain right in his head, he hissed in pain clutching his head. Blue? What's that? He remember blue, electric blue pair of eyes then, a vague image of powder blue ones. As the he try to remember more about those eyes his head feels more painful, like it was now being slam into a hard surface. It felt heavy and painful.

"TAIGA!" Alex ran to him, "Taiga, are you alright?"

Ami started sobbing in fear as Kagami hiss in pain. Kagami heaved as he try to calm himself but as he did the image slowly fades and something in him tells him he shouldn't that he should try to think of those image more. But Ami's crying had started becoming frantic and he could hear Alex in the background panicking. "I…I-I'm okay."

Alex stared at him worriedly, "You should have yourself checked. I think you're sick."

* * *

><p>Furihata's eyes slightly opened, though it felt heavy he fought the tempting warmth of the blankets. Rolling over his back Furihata met the ceiling of his living room. Coming to this realization Furihata sat up and something fell on his lap, a slightly wet towel folded. Taking the towel in his hand he remember the night's event. He sighed and felt embarrassed, after inviting Akashi over he collapsed and his guest had to take care of him. He looked around and realized the usual silence of the room. Akashi was after all a busy person, he must have left. He reached to his forehead, his fever had gone down. Though his nose still feels a bit clogged, he felt better than last night. Furihata was about to leave the couch when his eyes met the small white paper set on the table tucked under a glass of water. The penmanship looks beautiful like it was printed from the computer, carefully taking the paper on his hand Furihata read it.<p>

_"Thank you for everything yesterday, if you don't mind I would like to keep this shirt. I also brought you some medication for your colds, please do rest for now. I took in consideration the things you told me, and I have decided to tell my brothers of the decision I have come up with. Thank you Kouki, if there is anything I could do for you please do say so."_

Furihata wondered for a moment what kind of brothers Akashi had, or what types of conflict are they facing. Akashi looked composed that he didn't appear troubled as much as he sounded last night. A very doting brother. The way he spoke of them, Furihata saw the depths of Akashi's concern for them. Furihata stood stretching his limbs. He went to the bathroom to wash his face when suddenly he heard a knock on the front door, Furihata hurried washing his face and drying it before running to the front door to answer it. He suddenly remember the rent's due is today. He forgot to tell the landlady, he internally panicked before opening the door to find the landlady there just as he thought.

"G-Good morning N-Nanase-san!" Furihata tried his best to smile, "A-About the rent I—"

"Ah, yes I received it, than k you, you're friend gave them to me and informed me you were sick." The old woman said. Furihata was lost for words, _friend? _"Oh and a package came for you." The woman handed the item to Furihata, a box addressed to him.

"A-Ano, N-Nanase-san about that friend of mine what does he…uhm I mean, who?"

"Eh, wasn't he your friend, he told me so though." The woman said putting her indes finger on his chin trying to remember, "He speaks so formally and has red hair and a pair of two different colored eyes. Oh my is he from Yakuza, you should have said so—"

"Ah, n-no, no, h-he's…uhm, he's a friend, a…a nice friend I met from work."

The woman smiled, "Oh, I see he's a very charming boy I must say, anyhow I will be heading then, rest well Furihata-kun."

Furihata nodded and bowed as the landlady left. Closing the door Furihata inspected the package. There was no name from the sender, shaking the box Furihata didn't hear any movement of whatever object there was inside the box. Curious, Furihata set the package on the floor and opened it taking peeling off the brown paper covering the package, his eyes widen upon seeing the package itself. It was an Air Jordan series shoes, he's eyes widen in utter amusement, who would send him something so expensive? Excitedly Furihata opened the box revealing a pair of red shoes with black linings similar to his own, but this time it looked so expensive he didn't even sure if its really for him or someone just dropped the wrong package. He was about to close the box and return it to the land lady when he saw a small card on the corner of the box stuck between the shoes perhaps due to his shaking. Picking it up he met with the familiar penmanship.

_"Use them, I do not take no for an answer. Its really for you Kouki."_

Furihata almost laughed at the way somehow Akashi knew his initial reaction was to think if he deserves this or was it really for him. This was too much he thought looking at the shoes. What did he even do to deserve this kind of kindness from Akashi? But he is thankful nonetheless. With a smile on his lips he ran to reached on his pocket fishing his phone. Without further thoughts he took a picture of the shoes sending it to the familiar number.

.

.

.

_To: Akashi-kun_

_From: Kouki_

_Thank you! Thank you very much. You shouldn't have bothered, but really, thank you._

_Have a nice day Akashi-kun!_

Akashi read the message as he sat calmly on his office, he had never felt so light. After speaking with that boy he felt like he understood more, like a heavy burden had been lifted from his chest. It was a small gift Akashi thought, the boy might think it was so much but really compared to the things he did for him, it was nothing, those gifts were like small pebbles compared to the gem he gave him. Putting the phone down Akashi waited for the knock on his door. He didn't even spoke, he knew that the ones behind the door know he's there. The door swung open and he stood to welcome the familiar faces.

"Good morning, Shinataro, Atsushi, Daiki and Testsuya."


	8. Chapter 8

_SO MANY REVIIIIIEWS! KICCHIN IS SO HAPPY!_

_Thank you readers and reviewers, damn my heart is going __**doki-doki**__ over your reviews so happy. Sorry for the late update, school has been hell. Damn Art Class was too muc my prof's standards for my art was way too high, I think she forgot I'm not taking fine arts bur rather Psychology. And damn History class today was LOL I got an F, well my fault I was too absorbed with my art class forgot I got a quiz in that subject. And my, those names and dates, I will never be good at it(Spanish names have difficult spellings). _

_Anywaaays, thank you for those who dropped their reviews last chapter. My a lot of Akafuri, what the heck gotten into me then? But yeah looks like a lot of you guys enjoyed the slow blooming Akafuri. Now we have a bit of KAGAKURO and their new dilemma(I love putting these two in a very conflicting situation mwuhahahahaha!) and AOKISE IN FULL BLOOM LOL(WTH am I saying) so read to find ouuut, ne? _

_Thanks for Nanashimai-san btw for the review. Really, you think so? Kicchin had always wanted to write a fanfiction __**here **__ever since I discovered the wonderful world of Fanfiction(that was way back fifth grade) but I got scared since all the fanfic I've read so far were so awesome and I was thinking like could I ever do this, or I would probably suck so no. But yeah this idea was just too much to resist not to write so I took the risk. And I'm happy that people like it and I don't suck as much as I thought I would. Thank you for pointing those out btw, I would do something about them after Chapter 9(RE-EDITIIING LOL) also for the sake of those new readers. I hope you like this chapter too, please leave your thoughts on this chapter. ELLY-san too, thank you, I hope you like this chapter too! And there's AJ-san(btw your penname is the name of my youngest niece so cute!)and yeah there's KAGAKURO here and we'll reveal something about KAGAMI*drum rolls*. I hope you like this Chapter! Somebody-killed-nobody-san Kyaaaa~ thank you! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well. And BreeBBreakDance(Can I just say I love your avatar/icon LOL)AN AKAFURI FAN? Don't worry we'll have another akafuri on the next chapter(and KAGAKURO lol) too, but yeah I wish you like this chapter too its AOKISE and KAGAKURO, with some GoM pairs LOL. I love Furi's character so easy to manipulate while Akashi since he has split-personality its so fun to use for a lot background story and stuffs, don't you think?_

_AAAANYWAY this is the real deal, I present to you Chapter 8. A lot of Kagakuro revelations andddd Aokise. Oh and A LOT OF KISSING, or LOL this is rated T okay, so nothing more pass that lane, for one I HAVE NO IDEA how to write R-18 scenes, for two I'm merely starting on my first SHONEN AI, so bear with me ne if you want more of that *chuckles* I leave the r-18 to your imaginations LOL._

_DISCLAIMER: I __**WISH**__ I OWNED Kurobasu SO I CAN FILL IT WITH MY SHIPS AND FEELS(THE HELL is that even a disclaimer?). No seriously, I do not own Kurobasu._

**Chapter 8: Down Memory Lane**

"You didn't return last night." Midorima started with a cold voice looking at his brother who sat on his desk calmly. Akashi didn't quickly answer instead his lips cracked into a smile. He looked at his brothers, their face contorted in a sort of anger, but it came from something else. It was anger that was from the fact he left without telling them where he would be spending his night.

_Worry_

Akashi found it amusing how much Furihata is so correct about it, about him, about them and yet he knew nothing. The human knew nothing about his nature, nor his brothers—not even their names. Yet there he is watching as how the human's words unfolded before him. The human boy whose existence was no more than twenty years could tell so much about him an existence is older than probably the oldest living human, a overly average human boy at that. Breaking the silence Akashi spoke getting off his desk. As he stood in front of his brothers he held the smile and the words of that boy. "I visited a friend last night," he started, "and I came to conclusion."

"I am going to break the roles of the family."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Midorima had no idea what was he shock about anymore, was it the fact that Akashi Seijuuro—_The Akashi Seijuuro_ spend the night over a _friend's house—a friend_ he had no clue whoever is, or was it the fact that Akashi is breaking the family roles? Midorima did want the eldest to understand his point, but he did not thought about him considering it to this height.

"A-Akashi what are you—"

"We have lived up to this point believing that we are—no, that we _must_ protect our family name, our family's secret _no matter what_." Akashi said quietly looking at his brothers he stopped as scarlet met ceruleans. The sacrifices stops now, Akashi thought. This is when it all will be according to what is true, not what is forced upon them by an intangible persona called fate. "There had been too many sacrifices. I have lived up to this day thinking that I—we are doing this giving the sacrifices of our brothers justice. But I soon came to realize it, that is not what we are doing, but rather the opposite. We shall walk blindly no more, and I have decided to take off the primitive way of living we used up until now. We shall be symbol no more, not walls, or sword, nor bridge or shadow. We shall be ourselves, protect ourselves and protect the ones we value as ourselves, not because it is the role that we are fated upon but because we desire to do so."

Akashi's eyes glowed brightly like a fire new and ablaze with new passion fed to it, "For we are no monsters and that we shall prove ourselves."

Midorima took a deep breath lowering his head he hid his smile. This was more of the Akashi he knew, the Akashi he met the day the vampire came to the estate, the man whose fire was inextinguishable, whose power was polished, sparkling and refined, ever absolute. This was his brother. Midorima somehow started thinking about the _friend_ Akashi mentioned, whoever this creature, or person is, Midorima found the entity quite a formidable one, for even the Akashi Seijuuro was swayed. Midorima found Murasakibara smiling too behind his bored eyes. Aomine smirked rubbing his nose cockly.

"Of course." Everyone said in unison.

Akashi smiled back his eyes returning to its normal way.

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted. The blue haired vampire felt happy about the change in his brother a sudden change that somehow calmed the slightly brewing storms. It was nice than having nothing. As Akashi walked closer to them Kuroko felt his eyes blurring. Before he knew it he heard Akashi's gasp and Aomine's voice calling him and everything turned dark.

...

Kagami sat up on the hospital bed flipping through the pages of the sports magazine while Catal Rhythm plays loudly on his earphones. From the corner of his eyes he found the door swinging open, a black leather shoes tapping on the floor, after putting the magazine down on his lap Kagami pulled the headphones off. The doctor held a clipboard in his hand flipping through the pages of the papers clipped on it. "How is your head feeling Kagami-san?" the doctor asked.

"Its okay, I guess." Kagami answered. He remember being dragged their by Alex, he remember falling asleep on the cab and waking up there in the hospital bed. To be honest, Kagami felt his head seemed like it was weighing too much for his liking but not as painful as it was yesterday.

The doctor nodded. "How about your eyes, are you seeing fine?"

"Yeah." Kagami answered quickly.

"Have you had any nosebleed these past few days?"

"No."

"Have you hit your head somewhere or any accidents?"

"No."

The doctor nodded taking a pen from his pocket and writing something on the clipboard, "When you felt the pain in your head did you see dark—perhaps black—spots?" Kagami shook his head. "Did you feel dizzy first before feeling—"

"I did remember seeing blue though." Kagami answered. The doctor stopped cocking an eyebrow at him urging the man to continue. "I…remember seeing blue…blue eyes? I-I mean, I'm not sure but that's—well I…"

"Its alright," The doctor said, "do not force it Kagami-san."

Kagami nodded. The doctor read the clipboard before flipping through them. "We tested you, ECG and all but it seems like everything is okay, no cracks, no tumors or such. According to your answers too, it doesn't seems like its something biological." The doctor turned to Kagami, "But if you say that this pain accompanies an image, this may be perhaps psychological."

"Psycho—what?"

"Psychological, Kagami-san." The doctor said, "Perhaps you may have repressed it or some way have pushed it on the farthest of your memories Kagami-san, I'd recommend you to see our psychiatrist for that. There are psychologically induced pains if so you may know."

"You saying this is all in my head, I mean in my mind?"

"We are not sure until what your shrink says."

After a few exchange of words the man left Kagami to be alone. Kagami sighed, it hasn't been two weeks since he had stayed over Japan and yet it felt like it's been a year. He had no idea what was happening anymore. One day he woke up with this searing pain and some vague image of blue eyes. Tiredly, Kagami pulled the headphones back to his ears closing his eyes as he lean his head on the wall behind him.

_Forget the urgency, the hurry and the wait_

_My heart stops and separates_

Kagami realized he didn't pause the music when the doctor came, somehow the song he had been listening to finished and played the song after it. Kagami picked up his mp3 player watching on the small screen flashed the title of the song in English.

"Look…after you." Kagami read the title out loud.

_"What song are you playing Kagami-kun?"_

_A shadow like image said, a voice cold and monotonous despite the somehow way he could hear it like it was underwater._

_"I-Its u-uhm, Look After You."_

_"Uh…I see."_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"I'm not good in English."_

Kagami hiss in pain, there it is again, but this time he could hear his voice—it's a person.**_ His face, I need to_**—Kagami grunted loudly grabbing the nearest object for support as his body shook and everything spun. Unfortunately Kagami's hand slid on the night stand causing the six foot Japanese returnee fall on his side on the floor. Kagami opened his eyes. The pain is there again, but he knew now, it was _someone_. There was someone he needs to—**_must…must remember!_**Kagami swore he could hear his internal self screaming out, there was something he has to remember. There is it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in pain. He felt his head as if it was being hammered or cut into two.

_"Kagami-kun?"_

_"Kagami-kun."_

_"Kagami-kun."_

.

.

With his remaining strength Kagami's lips unconsciously moved, "K…Kuro…"

…

Midorima frowned wiping the sweat on Kuroko's forehead. He didn't look good, it was bad enough the vampire hasn't eaten for a good few days, and he was drained after then due to Haizaki's attack and now. Midorima turned to Takao who passed him a cup filled with red liquid. Akashi watched intently behind him Himuro stood holding on Murasakibara's arm tightly. Midorima upon receiving the cup signaled to Takao who lifted the the teal haired vampire carefully, enough for him to be able to drink from the cup. Midorima pressed the rim to Kuroko's lips as he slowly tilted the cup for the liquid to sip through the small gap between his lips. As soon as the liquid was the other's mouth it didn't took a few minutes before Kuroko started coughing again before anything could happen Takao brought up the small trash bin to the boy's side, Kuroko weakly poured the empty contents of his stomach on the bin. Himuro buried his face on his lover's arm not wanting to see the youngest in his weakened state.

"He's not taking it Shin-chan." Takao said rubbing the back of the teal haired vampire. "That's the ninth blood type we tried."

Midorima sighed as he turned to the side of the room, on the basin full of ice were blood bags, blood types varying from A, B, to O and AB. Still Kuroko has yet drank any of them and threw up whenever he drank one. It was as if he was going through withdrawal syndrome, from what he didn't know. "This is not good, if this continues…" Midorima stopped, no he can't think of that. There must be some explanation to this. But Kuroko's not normal, even as a vampire he exceeds the norms. He doesn't have enough information on the matter.

Akashi walked over the bag of bloods, he had never seen Kuroko this ill. It was as if his body is refusing everything, its killing its own. There must be something, they have to know something. He had seen him ran fever due to his over work, he saw him fell unconscious before, woke up the next day fine and healthy. But Akashi has a bad feeling about his brother's illness this time. "Did Haizaki do something to him?" he asked.

"No, Aomine told me Haizaki was unable to sense him as well," Midorima answered. "he was unable to harm him."

"Then what's happening to Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

The room was filled with silence, what is it indeed. Akashi's frustration was piling up, first was Haizaki, second was Aomine getting almost killed during his encounter with the werewolf, now Kuroko and his unknown sickness. Angry and frustrated Akashi picked the nearest object before throwing it to the wall. Luckily it was only a shirt, a white shirt. Huffing Akashi tried to calm himself, he could hear Takao saying something like it will not make Kuroko well with him wrecking the vampire's room. No, he had to be composed, he thought to himself as he tried to breathe in, and out, in and—Akahsi blinked, he sniffed the air. There was…

"An alpha."

Midorima's eyebrow raised at that, looking over at Akashi who was staring at nothingness. "Akashi what are you—"

"Threre's a scent of an Alpha in this room." He said his eyes glowing. Akashi sniffed the air again, it was strong, following the scent Akashi found himself holding a piece of cloth, no, it was the white shirt. Dusting the shirt off it gave off the familiar scent of an alpha. Narrowing his eyes in it he heard Himuro gasped behind. Turning to the raven haired vampire Akashi presented the shirt. "Tatsuya, I believe you have an idea about this." Akashi realized the shirt was definitely not of his youngest brother, it was too big for the small framed vampire and it reeks of the scent of an alpha.

"I-Its…"

"Its from Kaga-chin."

Akashi squinted his eyes at Murasakibara, "Who?"

"Kaga-chin, he's Muro-chin's brother."

Akashi turned to Himuro now, "You had a brother? An alpa to boot?"

"N-No I—wait, what the hell?" Himuro finally realized, he had no idea what Akashi had been saying, "The hell with the alpha? What is that?"

Akashi frowned. It was a long story. It was a story when the earth was young. Among the vampires were purebloods they were those whose bloods were pure, untainted. And there were also humans, and among humans there were the Alpha, the Betas and the Omega. The Beta and Omega had been concurring the human race now, but long ago Alphas were the highest forms of humans. They were perceptive; they had either physical or mental capacities that were quite adamant to normality. The Alpha were usually born of royal bloodlines, Kings, Emperors, great Conquers, great scholars and so on. It was then when suddenly they ceased into a story of once upon a time—most of them disappeared suddenly. But Akashi knew them, Akashi met them before, he knew their scent, the scent of their raw unpolished power sipping through their skin. This scent.

"Alpha were the purest, rarest kind of humans." Akashi said, "They have immeasurable capabilities worth fearing and admiring."

"But aren't they some myth?" Midorima asked.

"I've seen one of them before." Akashi said, "And that was what I thought too until now."

"So…why does Kuroko has something that an _ancient_ supposedly extinct type of human's belonging?" Takao asked.

Akashi now turned to Himuro, "Would you kindly answer that Tatsuya?"

"T-Taiga, I-I didn't know he's…that I mean, I met him when he was 17, back in America I didn't know, really. I mean he didn't strike as someone important or any sorts." Himuro answered. "His family agreed to keep me in when I was in America, we were just I mean like brothers."

"What I am asking is why does Tetsuya have his—" raises the shirt, "—his shirt."

"W-Well…Kuroko-kun happened to met Taiga they seemed…_close_ to each other, which I didn't knew up until yesterday."

Akashi stared at him incredulously, Kuroko actually befriending a human—to this extent? This then sparked an idea in Akashi but the idea made Akashi bit his lower lip, if that was really the case it would be quite difficult. Walking back to Kuroko's side Akashi raised his hand to stop Takao and Midorima from their attempt to make the teal haired vampire drink. It is going to be useless if his theory was correct. One may simply say Kuroko's just having his usual sickness due to fatigue but his refusal to drink—eat anything especially blood was a clear indication that something is clearly, obviously wrong. "Akashi what are you—" Midorima was silenced when Akashi placed the shirt next to Kuroko's pillow.

"Tatsuya, your brother, call him we'll nee—"

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko's hoarse voice called him. Akashi turned to his brother softening his eyes.

"Tetsuya, is there something you need?"

"D-Don't…Kagami-kun...don't…bring him here…"

Himuro was startled at the boy's words, even in his weakened state he was able to put up such convition. Usually when a vampire at this state, they would lose all their rationality and would jump at any opportunity to get what they need—but Kuroko, his will was even stronger than his body. Akashi frowned and was about to say something about how irrational his wish was but decided not to voice it out when Kuroko tried to get up and hold Akashi's arm. "I-I'll be fine, I just…need to—"

"We understand, now please go back to bed." Takao said lightly pushing the vampire back to his bed. Heaving Kuroko lay on his back again, eyes still on Akashi as if begging not to breathe a word to the human.

"Take a rest Kuroko-kun." Himuro said with genuine concern. Nodding Kuroko closed his eyes again. Midorima all eyed them sending a silent message to everyone, as soon as the understood the message everyone left the boy in his room. Takao being the last person to leave gave a concerned look at the boy. How he wish he would be fine soon—very soon. Closing the door behind him he found the rest of the family in the hallway except for Aomine who had to attend to Kise. Understanding the situation Akashi allowed the other, he knew that it was Aomine's duty. Midorima was leaning on the wall of the hallway, arms crossed while Akashi was facing the window by the hallway in deep thought. Himuro seems to found the floor on interesting as he stare at it intently. Murasakibara was the only one who was looking at Takao.

The silence is deafening. Takao had never been in this situation before. He was the most recent addition and had never seen Kuroko as ill as he is right now. He had guessed though from the start that among the five siblings he was the weakest in terms of physical state. Midorima looked more concerned that he was during the attack in the hospital, Akashi seems as bothered too. He didn't quite understand the idea of _alpha_. It was human with a capability among humans, which surprisingly makes the alpha not human. It was not that fact that confuses him though, it was the fact that Kuroko might be suffering this strange symptoms because of a _human_. Akashi turned to them with an unreadable expression. Midorima turned to him waiting for the eldest to speak his mind.

"I am not sure of this, I think we should really bring forth that alpha right here." Akashi said.

"But we should respect Kuroko's conviction." Midorima answered.

"This is for his own health." Akashi answered, "After all we could always make him forget about it, we just need Kuroko to be well."

Himuro's eyes widen, "No!" he exclaimed. It was sick, he thought. That was way too much, to use Kagami. Not just that, playing with his memories was not something one should to regardless of whatever happened. Kagami had been robbed off of his memories of Kuroko once, twice was just too much. "I can't let you do that!"

"Tatsuya you're being too impractical, he may be the only cure to Kuroko's condition now and—"

"Are we sacrificing another human here?" Takao asked, "I thought we got over this already? Are we some cult, I thought we're vampires."

"Takao shut it," Midorima snarled, "but he has a point Akashi, we thought we're done with this."

"But Tetsuya's condition is this worst the only clue we have is an alpha and this may be the key." Akashi said. He understood, he did say those words a few moments ago, but this is his brother they were talking about, they won't be killing an alpha and feeding on an alpha won't even give a slight damage to him. "And besides, this is just a theory but it seems as if Tetsuya is exhibiting an attachment type of syndrome to this alpha."

"Attachment what?" Takao asked raising a brow.

"Attachment syndrome is when a _turned_ exhibits extreme attachment towards an alpha." Midorima answered, "During the old times, when Alphas numbers were equal to the number of the omega or the lowest type of humans, they took turned vampires as pets, servants, butlers and such, the same thing went for purebloods then they took omegas as pets, food source, servants etc. The connection brought the so called attachment syndrome. Contrary to most belief, its not the alpha that chooses his _turned_ but the other way around. A turned unconsciously find drawn into the alpha with a type of bond. It's the type of bond similar to a pureblooded and his turned."

"So you're saying Kuroko-kun chose Taiga as his…_master_?" Himuro asked perplexed.

Akashi sighed, "Maybe, maybe not. This is just my theory as I said. Attachment syndrome will make a turned succumb in a withdrawal without the alpha, without the alpha the turned would either exhibit aggressiveness, or extreme need to be with the alpha which may cause quite depression on the vampire."

"But Kuro-chin is not aggressive, nor looking depressed." Murasakibara answered.

"True, but he is acting on accordance to the alpha's well being," Akashi answered, "Kuroko has always been a peculiar case."

Himuro frowned, this is bad. He didn't know of that, and to make it worst, Kagami doesn't remember Kuroko now, even if he did successfully bring Kagami there to see Kuroko according to Akashi's plan, he would ask Kuroko to—again—erase the man's memory. He didn't want to play with Kagami's memories, he knew even without having to experience it first hand that to forget the one you love most was the most painful feeling, but he worries as much as everyone else do to Kuroko's condition. The boy clearly isn't in anyways good shape. If he was anything, it would everything which is not fine. They don't have much an option for someone like Kuroko whose existence himself is a mystery. They need something concrete, solid and true, and right then all of that is Kagami.

…

Aomine looked at the window for the umpteenth time since he got in the hospital, thankfully despite of last night's incident Kise is fine except from a few bruises. He sighed leaning against the chair he sat, he wondered about Kuroko.

_His eyes widen when he felt a languid feeling. His eyes wondered in the room, he heightened his senses even more. Something was off about the room he thought. He felt his eyes quite heavy with the familiar yet strange feeling. Looking at Haizaki the werewolf seems to have noticed the changed and stopped sniffing the air. His eyebrows creased. Aomine was about to take the opportunity to attack Haizaki when he saw the werewolf stunned and zoned out. His eyes were staring at nothing in particular, his hands fell on his side and lost his protective stance._

_"Are you alright, Aomine-kun?" Aomine almost yelp at the sudden presence next to him. He found Kuroko next to him. Aomine was about to scold the other about suddenly appearing when he noticed something odd about the younger vampire. His eyes looks tired, and aside from it he looked somehow downhearted. Aomine had spent a lot of times with the teal haired vampire enough to read the way his eyes shone. Something happened to him, Aomine thought. "Aomine-kun?"_

_"A-Ah, yeah I'm…alright."_

_Kuroko nodded, "Akashi-kun told me to clean this up right away so I came."_

_Kuroko turned his eyes at Haizaki, as his eyes shone in brightly turning his powder blue eyes into electric blue Haizaki's hand started to move, his eyes still passive. Moving his hands to grab the nearest metal object which was a scalpel, Haizaki rose it to the air aiming it at his throat. Kuroko knew it won't be long till the werewolf's body would heal but a few minutes would do. Aomine took a protective stance just in case as Kuroko intensified his powers. Somehow Aomine felt the oxygen thinning around. Haizaki was about to press the scalpel to his throat when suddenly he roared loudly causing Kuroko's concentration to falter as he fall to his knees. Aomine quickly grabbed him by the arm, as his eyes turned to Haizaki who growled stabbing himself in his leg freeing him from the illusion. Clicking his tongue Aomine pulled Kuroko up._

_"Fucking illusionist!" Haizaki snarled as blood stained his pants. Kuroko rose his hand to entrap the other again but this time Haizaki growled angrily, and then howl. Kuroko's eyes widen as he saw what was coming next. Pushing Aomine's hand away Kuroko gave out his all. Aomine's eyes widen as he felt everything seemed slowing down, his eyes glance to the clock perched on the wall , no it was still running the way it should be. Then it must be—_

_Aomine's eyes widen as he found Haizaki ran for the window, crashing his body against the glass and shattering it in the process. _

_CRASSSH!_

_"_Aominecchi?"

Blinking Aomine found Kise lazily brushing his eyes. The blonde looked very tired, Aomine thought. Despite that, Kise never said anything, he didn't know if Kise was only acting tough or was it just his own nature. "You should be resting." Aomine said as the blonde stared at him with his amber eyes.

"Aominecchi too." Kise said. He was amazed how perfectly fine Aomine looked right after last night's incident. He had no scratches or stitches or anything at all that would indicate his fight last night. Contrary to what he saw then that night, a bloodied, tired police man. That was the last thing he remembered from that night. "Did I…"

"Passed out? Yes."Aomine answered. Kise after running over to Aomine that night passed out from exhaustion. Remembering his incompetence and inability to protect the blonde made him feel guilty. Akashi knowing this allowed him to leave the house and look after Kise. The blonde is extremely nice, he forgave Aomine despite everything. He have all the rights to hate him, after all he broke his promised when he said he wouldn't leave him. He should be angry, yet he didn't. The blonde rather than getting angry, cried for him. He remembered the Nijimura. Nijimura loved humans despite of their betrayal of him, to his family. Kise is the same. The blonde cried for him, worried over the man who let him causing him to be brought to danger. Shaking his head Aomine stood and sat on the edge of the patient's bed. He frowned as his eyes landed on the purplish-blue bruises on the blonde's neck, his perfect porcelain skin ruined by it. If he could have stayed, he thought bitterly.

"Eh, is that so, I must be a little tired."

"A little?" Aomine cocked an eyebrow as his eyes race the bruises, his frown deepen as it landed on a small purple-reddish bruise in the side of the blonde's lower lip. It didn't suite him at all he thought. Before he knew it his hand made its way to cup the side of the blonde's face, caressing the side of the blonde's cheek with his thumb. It felt soft, supple against his skin. It felt vulnerable, like a paper weight against his hand. The thought of someone, Haizaki even more straining this beauty made Aomine's blood boil.

"Ow!" Kise flinch as Aomine's thumb slightly brushed against the bruise. Aomine retracted his thumb over the area.

"Sorry," Aomine whispered. He was no good, he thought. He had no idea about taking acre of others, or looking after anyone at all. He had never looked after anyone. He was brawl and muscles, he had no comforting presence like Kuroko, nor does he have medical expertise with treatment of injured people like Midorima, nor do he have wise words like Akashi, or cooking skills like Murasakibara. He is rough in all edges.

Kise chuckled catching Aomine's attention. His eyes widen as he found the sight so endearing—so addicting. His face was showered with the morning light and his amber eyes shone like beautiful topaz. Aomine had forgotten how to breathe for a second. "What are you saying Aominecchi?" he said smiling. _And God his smile_—he thought as he stare at him. "What are you apologizing for?"

Aomine wondered too, what is he apologizing for? Was it for hurting him, or was it for leaving him. Aomine sighed, maybe for both. Who was he kidding, the blonde was too good for him.

"For every single shit I did." Aomine replied in a hushed voice. Now it was Kise's turn to flabbergast, Aomine's navy blue eyes mellowed, his downcast looked and sincerity felt painfully true. His chest feel suffocated in a pleasurable way. Kise was unable to hold back as he launch himself to Aomine's arms. Kise hated the way he looked at himself, this was not the know-it-all Aomine he met, he want _his_ Aomine. "W-What the—"

"Stop that!" Kise exclaimed breaking the hug. "That's not how Aominecchi would say! Aominecchi's cooler than that!"

Aomine scoffed, "Oh, so would you mind enlightening me about the _real_ Aomine?"

Kise crossed his arms pursing his lips, which was looked extremely cute for Aomine. Aomine smirked watching the blonde in deep thought. Breaking his trance Kise started speaking again, "Aominecchi wouldn't say that! He would say I-I should be thankful, o-or that I should be more careful next time. Aominecchi's a cocky bastard, he's narcissistic, he's proud, but that's Aominecchi, he comes in time when I need him and he…Aominecchi…saved me."

Aomine laughed flicking the head the blonde's forehead.

"OW!" Kise winced, "I'm injured though!"

"That's for calling me a cocky bastard. I'm not narcissistic I'm just stating the truth, compared to others I definitely look hotter than them."

Kise blushed, "You're so vulgar Aominecchi!"

"Why am I wrong? You think I'm hot, right?"

"Is that seriously something you'd ask me?"

"Yeah, come on, you're a model so you know right?"

Kise looked away, damn, well, he did have a nice sculptured body. Stealing a glance at Aomine's face his face heat up, he had such defined jaws, and his face just screams masculinity. He was like looking at some Greek sculpture of some awesome God. What can he say now? Damn, his heart was racing and his thoughts were getting everywhere, Aomine just know how to make his head in a mess.

"So?"

"…A-Aominecchi's…"

Aomine suppressed a laugh, damn the blonde's too cute for his own good. He wanted to see more of those flustered face, as wrong as it may sound he liked the way his face was blushing and his eyes were full of confusion as his lips twisting in some cute way. They looked temptingly…

_Delicious._

Closing his eyes Kise gathered all his will to speak the truth, "I-Its not like something special, okay. A-Aominecchi's. k-kinda h-hot! Happy now—mphf!" Kise's words were cut as something soft, albeit a little chapped pressed against his lips. Opening his eyes, his face burnt thousand of degrees. He found Aomine's lips pressed against his and his eyes closed. Something weird stirred in Kise's chest, he felt like he was being pulled in. Something made him want more, feel more. He gasped as he felt a slick organ lick his lower lip sensually. But Aomine didn't proceeded further instead he placed a chaste kiss on the corner of the blonde's lips before parting. Kise could not process the events, this was weird, alright, he had a _thing_ for Aomine, but who wouldn't? The man was perfect, physically strong and—Kise would be lying if he denied—sexy. He had a _thing _for him but he never thought the other would actually do something like that, _he's a man_ for crying out loud, and for what he heard from other's a big fan of gravure magazines featuring _women_. And Kise was…well, what was he again?

"You're gorgeous."

Kise's breath hitched as Aomine whispered in his ear. Damn, he sounded so alluring. Kise cursed his body for reacting that way. Kise felt shivers in his spine, damn it _is wrong_, it is supposed to wrong, and Kise knew that and yet…_he want to_, he want those lips again, he need them like air. Aomine's eyes stared down at him like a predator, he didn't mind much all he had in his mind was…

_Aominecchi_

Aomine was in no way in control anymore, he felt so drawn in those pools of amber and topaz. He wants it for himself. Capturing the plump lips again Aomine held Kise's face. His skin, the heat of it, the feel of it against him it prickles in a good way. He tasted good. Like sweet chocolate, his lips were soft and very enticing like it invited him more. And the way Kise's eyes fluttered close, it threw the remaining rationality in his brain. He could hear Kise's heart racing fast, he wondered if his heartbeats fast as his. There was nothing else he had his mind it except for the blonde in there.

"Mn."

Aomine licked the blonde's lips again causing the other gasps. He quickly took the opportunity to invade the other's mouth and damn did it taste good. He tastes so good. It tasted like Kise. He found himself titling his head to gain more access and he was granted. Kise moaned in the kiss and drove him crazy. His body felt burning. He wanted to have more of him, touch him more. See more of those blushing face. Sneaking his other free hand he planted it to Kise's hips. Damn, the hospital robe was getting the way, he want to touch his skin, his burning skin. Aomine realized that Kise was new to this, the way his tongue moved was shy and…submissive. Somehow that thought made Aomine push the blonde down on the bed. Towering the blonde Aomine kissed him with more fervor.

"Nghn!" Kise moaned in between kisses. Aomine was a just good—no great kisser. And his taste was so addicting, he didn't know what nicotine tastes like but this was maybe that, like it was strange yet he wanted it. His hands shyly made it to Aomine's hair. He gasped when Aomine's hand pushed the fabric of his robe over his stomach and caressing the small patch of skin. "Ahn!" Kise felt embarrassed damn, if this continue he wouldn't be able to go back.

He was too good Aomine's mind was in haywire, before he knew it his senses was flooded by an extreme hunger and desire for the blonde—which was bad. He broke the kiss and found him in an odd position with the blonde, he had pinned him down on the bed and Kise, he looked disheveled, he was panting and his hair was just a mess. He looked deli—no, no, no! Aomine mentally scolded himself as he sat straight up. He could feel his fangs growing. The hunger and the desire was just too overwhelming. If Kise even speak he wouldn't know what he'll do. He might pounced on the blonde.

"A-Aominecch—"

"DON'T!" Aomine said bringing a hand over his lips, if he saw it, if he found out he'll fear him. He'll think that he's like Haizaki. Kise sat up watching the strange way Aomine acted. Was he…

"Are you disgusted?" Kise asked, "I…I knew it, I-I'm sorry I…"

"I-Its..Its not that okay."

"Then why Aominecchi?"

Aomine didn't know what to say. What if he would be like them, what will he do when he found out? What if he started fearing him? "If you…if you found out I'm not the one you think I am…what will you do?"

"What do you mean?" Kise asked puzzled.

Aomine closed his eyes, that's right. It was better to do it now, than to deepen this and just have it break then. He grab Kise by the arm without constricting his inhuman strength, Kise winced but didn't pull away. Aomine let his eyes flare, his midnight blue eyes glowed like the Antarctic sky with its aurora's. "What I mean is," Aomine pushed his face close to Kise, "this." He spoke making sure his fangs showed. He lurched forward in attempt to scare Kise. The blonde shrieked but instead of pushing Aomine away he just sat there eyes tightly closed.

**_He…didn't…run?_**

**"**Why are you…still here?" Aomine watched as Kise's eyes opened slowly looking at Aomine. He looked surprised. "Aren't you afraid I'm—Can't you see I'm not human I'm…I'm _this_."

Kise stared at Aomine, he was supposed to be creeped out but damn those eyes, the way Aomine spoke like a little child afraid of being rejected, how could he ever turn his eyes away, how could he leave when Aomine's eyes screamed of **_don't leave me please_****? **That was sly. How could he ever, even as someone, or something like that, how could he leave him? The rough hands that held his arm was opposing the way Aomine's eyes looked at him. Like a child begging not to be left on his own. Kise wasn't sure of the right words, but he was not afraid, not even an inch. What he felt was no way near that. He wanted to hold him, to make him know he was someone who didn't need to be feared in such way.

"Kise why you—mn!" Aomine's eyes widen when Kise pressed his lips in his. Putting courage more to his movements Kise deepened the kiss before breaking it, faces inches away from his. Aomine's flaring blue eyes were shocked and confused.

"Aominecchi saved me, so…I know he will not hurt me in purpose. Whatever Aominecchi is doesn't define if he's bad or good. Aominecchi is Aominecchi and I…I like Aominecchi."

"Are you insane I'm not human."

"That doesn't make you less Aominecchi." Kise answered.

Aomine was lost for words as he stared at Kise. "I drink human blood, you are _human_." Aomine said his eyes glowing even more as he pulled Kise roughly testing the blonde's conviction.

But Kise did not waver.

Slipping his other arm over Aomine's shoulder and pulling himself over him and resting his head on Aomine's shoulder his neck exposed to Aomine. "I don't care." He answered. Aomine's control over himself slipped easily as he saw the tempting skin. What would it taste like, what would his blood taste like. Was his blood as sweet as his lips?

"I warned you." Aomine whispered dangerously at Kise's ear as he sink his teeth on the blonde's neck. He heard an involuntary shriek from the other as his fangs punctured through the subtle skin. He smelled good, like mint and lemon. He felt Kise tightened his hold in him. Aomine growled animalistic when his tongue tasted an addicting metallic flavor, a flavor distinct only to him, to Kise and he knew it was him. He wanted more, and he felt his body was reacting in a way he had never felt before.

Kise gasped before bringing his hand over his lips, he felt his lips trembling. It hurts but it at the same time he felt euphoria. He felt his eyes feeling a little heavier as Aomine continued to lick the bleeding wound. The way Aomine's tongue move over his skin and something else he had no idea about was stirring him into pleasurable madness. He felt out of breath all of a sudden. He felt weak and yet he wanted more. It was the best of both ideals. "Ao-Aomine…cchi." Kise breathed. It felt good, _too good._ Aomine's eyes snapped as he heard his name from those sinful lips. He drew one last lick before planting a kiss over the patch of skin. Kise looked like he was been kissed through the daylights and Aomine felt happy, damn he had the pleasure of seeing this, witnessing this, _only him_.

"Never look like that for anyone else."


	9. Chapter 9

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH I GOT SOME DAYS OFF FROM SCHOOL TODAY SO I WENT ON FINISHING CHAPTER 9! Kyaa, last update was my most difficult one to do LOL I have no idea about kissing and stuffs(Kicchin is well NBSB if what my Pinoy friends call it "NO BOYFRIEND SINCE BIRTH") so I have minimal to no idea how kisses works(I'm sorry I'm such a little kid when it comes to this). I have to read a few works so I get to understand the kiss part. So yeah I'm glad most of ye guys liked that. _

_Oh and btw we'll have A LOT OF REVELATIONS HERE If you paid attention to the past few chapters, I have been dropping clues here and there. But the further explanation about a certain character would be on the next chapter. Originally this was supposed to be KAGAKURO and AKAFURI, I ended up with a different outline *chuckles awkwardly*(I'MSORRYDON'TKILLMEYET)._

_BTW for everyone who reviewed-for **fujoshinechan **Kise is special, you'll know why in this chapter. I'm so happy that it makes **you **happy. I mean when you guys let me know your thoughts I just literally squeals(the location doesn't matter, at school, at the lab, at the library, in the loo, at home). I hope you like this chapter too! Have a nice day loves. For **Bubbles9595** you made me realize that part, hm, maybe that was why I think it lacks thrill, cause everyone is too welcoming, right? But yeah I took that into consideration and I hope you like this chapter too. Keep on sending your suggestions and ideas they smack senses out of me and makes me think clearer. Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well. For **froghkl **OMG thank you, thank you! I'm so happy you like it. LOL though I was halfway thinking is it good enough, you guys just makes my day. Here's an update and I hope you like it as well! And lastly for **AJ**-san thank you, I was so nervous when I was writing the AOKI part, my hands were sweating on my keyboard 'cause I have no idea if I was writing the kissing part with justice or I'm just writing LOL. I'm glad you like it! Ahahaha Aoki's the wild pair so lol they're the explicit pair here(why is that? I wonder why all fanfics always show them as some pair with a lot of pent up sexual frustrations LOL wtf did I just say?). Ahahaha kidding(everyone has their kinks I guess).  
><em>

_PS_

__In relation to our story, I was just wondering, WHAT IS THE SILLIEST OR RISKIEST THING YOU DID FOR THE ONE YOU LIKE/LOVE?__

_AND Uhm IDK if I should be saying this but...yeah Akashi has ANOTHER Akashi in him. What I mean? I'll let you know on the following chapters._

_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KUROBASU._

_REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW PLEAAASE_

_..._

_.._

_No seriously, this is the last, but THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEEEWED YOU ALL CONTRIBUTED FOR THIS CHAPTER. Actually this was made because of the reviews, you guys gave me an idea._

**Chapter 9: Risk Your Heart**

Kuroko groaned as he shifted to his side, he felt his body quite heavy, too heavy for his liking. Sitting up from his bed was difficult, his body wasn't coordinating to his will to be up. He was absent for school the last day, he can't be absent today too, after all he didn't gave the parents of his students a prior notice, that would have been rude. His stomach wasn't feeling well either, but much better than he felt yesterday. He turned to the side of the room to find the table where Takao and the others placed the bags of blood gone, it was cleaned up. He have to thank them for looking after him, he thought. As he was about to climb out off the bed he found himself clutching a white fabric. Raising his hand he found it was a shirt.

His heart sank upon the realization to whom the shirt belonged to. He found himself flopping back to his bed and covering his face. What was he thinking, he should get a grip of himself. It was due to _this_, this regret that he was acting this way, getting depressed and all, this was not how he should be handling such situations. Haizaki is back and this is something he shouldn't be dealing with when that werewolf is just around the corner. His family needs him most now and he is here acting like a love sick puppy. He's not young anymore, he's not some teenager anymore. He should be done with this things, this shouldn't have matter. This should have been a tiny matter. More than anything, more than Kagami, his family should be his first priority. He have to be stronger, for everyone. After all he have decided, to leave Kagami, to give him his freedom, from all the memories, from his thoughts of him. He should be fine. He will be.

Leaving the bed, Kuroko went to the bathroom to wash himself quickly, he changed in a set of comfortable clothes and grab his bag. He'll forget about Kagami soon, he thought. Just like how he have forgotten the thousand faces that came and went by in his life. The kids will be there, the children at the kindergarten will help him forget. Kuroko walked down the stairs and found Himuro holding a bag of groceries—actually their just Murasakibara's snacks. Himuro stared at him and quickly let go of the bag running towards him, holding both Kuroko's upper arm Himuro stared at his eyes. Kuroko blinked in confusion.

"Kuroko-kun!" Himuro finally spoked his eyes full of concern, he looked like a mother Kuroko thought. It didn't surprised Kuroko that Murasakibara fell for someone like him. He was like a mother hen and Murasakibara an over grown chick. "Should you be up this early? You should be resting. Midorima-kun and Takao-kun advised that you should rest the whole day."

"I'm alright Himuro-kun." Kuroko assured him, bringing up his arms he flexed his invisible muscles, "See these guns."

Himuro chocked at the other's amazing display of confidence. "K-Kuroko-kun you don't have any."

"Let him be Tatsuya." Akashi's voice interrupted the two. "Good morning Tetsuya."

Kuroko bowed curtly, "Good morning Akashi-kun."

"How are you feeling?" Akashi asked looking at the teal haired vampire. Kuroko quickly noted something odd by Akashi's usual daily routine, he noticed he was holding a cup of a steaming…coffee. Did Akashi liked coffee that much before?

"I feel much better." He answered, "Thank you everyone, I apologize for worrying you."

Himuro sighed, "Alright, if you're that sure then."

Himuro stepped away and picked up the fallen bag and placed in the counter. Kuroko walked down to the living room to find Murasakibra sprawled on the floor watching some anime. "Morning Kuro-chin, you feeling better?" Murasakibara asked lazily without looking away from the screen.

"Yes, thank you Murasakibara-kun." Murasakibara hummed and Kuroko looked to find the usual spot where Aomine would be sitting usually was empty.

"Daiki is out, he asked if he could stay over to look after that victim, Kise Ryouta was it." Akashi said from the counter while holding his red cellphone as if answering Kuroko's mental question. Kuroko was somehow found it amusing how Aomine was able to stay longer than a day with a _human_. Aomine was after all someone who isn't easy to get along with. Even someone like Akashi often find Aomine getting in his nerves. That human must be special. Real special if he could stay by Aomine's side without getting annoyed or pissed off. Kuroko didn't fail to notice the way Akashi was looking at his cellphone though, it was as if he's soon going to bore a hole in it.

"Who are you texting Akashi-kun?"

Himuro and Murasakibara both flinched, damn the teal haired vampire was just brave to do that. Himuro didn't like the vibe he had been receiving from Akashi since yesterday evening with all his grumpy looks as he check on his phone. He loves his hair thank you very much, and would rather just pretend he didn't notice how intensely Akashi is staring at his phone for the past few hours. Murasakibara carefully turned to the sight. Akashi lifted his eyes from his phone, frowning. "No one." He answered. Himuro gulped, now Akashi's pissed.

"Then, whose message are you _waiting_ for?" Kuroko asked again.

**_Damn Kuroko, don't!—_**Himuro mentally screamed.

"_ ."_Akashi said stressing every word. Kuroko looked away with a smug look which would be indistinguishable if weren't they been living with each other for decades. Akashi sighed and climb out of the stool, "I'm feeling quite tired. I'm sleeping." Akashi said as he walked up to the second floor, dragging his feet.

Kuroko let out a chuckle, "Akashi-kun is fancying someone." Kuroko in an inaudible voice. Himuro's eyes widen catching the words, _the Akashi Seijuuro actually is taking __**a liking**__ to someone?_ The world must be ending, Himuro thought, more than Midorima, he thought the red haired—psycho—vampire was asexual.

"I'm taking my leave now Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun." He said bowing his head before heading for the door.

…

Akashi frowned, that was bad. What was he thinking? A human? A plain, clumsy human? What's wrong with him, he asked himself as he sighed closing the door behind him. The room felt empty. Much emptier than it should be. Closing his eyes he remembered the subtle home he had been a few days ago, it wasn't big as theirs or as fancy, no big furniture, just a plain colored wall, a couch and TV, a small shrine, but it felt more complete, more real than anything else. What was this, is he—No, not him, he can't actually…Yes, that's absurd, isn't it? Furihata is a male, and a human to boot, there was nothing special about him, no special talent, no special physical features, and yet he—"I must stop whatever this madness is." Akashi whispered to himself. This is not good. Haizaki is around and he can't be acting like a hormonal teenager—he's over a hundred years old for Pete's sake—whoever that Pete is. He had been long done with that stage.

Flopping back to bed Akashi brought his arm over his eyes, as darkness engulfed his sights he was pulled into a image of brown haired boy. That human has some effect in him which he himself had no idea about. An effect in which he could not stop thinking about him, thinking about how his brown eyes shone with innocence, his small slightly chapped lips curves into a smile, and his chuckles, an effect that made his head spin. He had never been so unsure in his life, aside from Kuroko's existence. He felt his phone vibrating through his hands and he quickly removed his arms over his eyes glancing on the screen, his eyes widen as he saw the caller ID. He quickly bolted up answering the call.

"Kouki." He answered trying to calm himself.

He waited for his answer but for a few seconds there were none, he could hear faint noises in the background, there were people speaking, some incoherent noises. Akashi was about to scold the other for making him wait when he realized there was sobbing and sniffing noises. His eyes widen as he heard the voice he expected to hear, cracking in between sniffles. "_A-Akashi-kun, I-I'm sorry I can't reply to your messages as soon as I can."_

"Kouki are you sick again?"

_"N-No I—"_

"Why are you crying?" Akashi knew instantly, if he isn't sick then the sobs and sniffs were from crying. Why was he crying? Akashi felt a tug in his chest, what if something bad happened to him? The thought sent Akashi back to his feet waiting for his reply in which was only drowned in sobs and hiccups. "Where are you?"

_"I-I'm…"_

"Kouki!" he found himself raising his voice, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Kuroko smiled as he watched his students on the playground, some boys were playing basketball and some were enjoying the sand box in the corner. He sat quietly on the porch watching the little children. It never failed to calm him, the sight of the children, young, innocent and pure, they feared nothing, they feel but all the love in the world. This is why he loved his job, being with these little humans reminded him of what Nijimura loved about these race. For a moment Kuroko found himself thinking about the incident a yesterday, he had little to none recollection of the events after he passed out. He remember feeling light headed and darkness. The next he remember was incoherent voices talking, and a sudden mention of Kagami's name and something about bringing the man in. The thought made him scared. He had injured the man so much, it wasn't fair enough bringing him in and again erasing his memories. He isn't being fair.<p>

"Kuroko-sensei?" Kuroko turned and found Ami looking at him with her big eyes. Kuroko gave a gentle look at the little girl. The little girl sat next to Kuroko and started drawing circles with her index finger in the wooden floor.

"Ami-chan what is wrong?" he asked sensing the usual cheery child's spirit was somehow not there.

The little girl looked up at her with tears in the corner of her eyes which alarmed the concerned teacher. "A-Are you also sick sensei?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, what makes you say something like that." Kuroko asked. He took note of the word _also_.

"Ami-chan is scared." Ami whipered tears streaming her eyes, Kuroko placed a gentle hand over the child's head.

"You don't have to, sensei is here and Ami's mommy too." Kuroko said calmly. "What happened, could you tell sensei?"

Nodding the little girl looked up at him, "I heard sensei was sick so Ami was scared. Ami-chan's Taiga-niisan is also in the hospital." The word felt like a punch in Kuroko's gut, why…why was Kagami in the hospital? He could not process all the information with a sudden drop of things to him. "He'll be okay, right? Sensei is okay too, right?"

"I…"Kuroko felt the right words leaving him. His rationality overdriven by his fear of what he had possibly done for the human, to Kagami. How could he assure himself, or the child, when he had no idea. His stomach was suddenly filled with guilt. Pursing his lips, Kuroko forced himself to assure the child, faking a smile he kissed the little girl's head, "Yes. He'll be okay."

Finally the girl stopped crying and excused herself when some of the students called her, he urged the girl to join her friends. The best way to make a child forget something like that is to drown her attention to things that made her feel happy. Kuroko being left on his own again found himself feeling utterly weak. He was such a child, he realized. He was as scared as Ami, he felt scared for whatever might have happened to Kagami, and second was the damage he might have made. It could have been his fault. What if his human body was unable to take on his power and thus caused him to fall ill? If that is the case the damage might have been in his brain and if that is…Kuroko felt a sob in caught in throat, he felt his eyes were quite warm…could it be he—biting his lower lip Kuroko stood up and ran for the washroom.

As soon as he closed the door he found tears streaming in his eyes. For the first time in the longest time he had lived since Nijimura and his brothers' death he had never once shed a tear, not even when he asked numerous men to kill themselves, not even as he watch men slit their own throats in front of him. But to a news of someone's illness, he found himself crying helplessly. The warm tears felt unfamiliar to him, the shaking of his small body and the sound he try to suppress in his throat. It was his fault, he continued to say in his head, all of that is his fault. He felt miserable, helpless, broken. If he could have never took that shake of hands, he could have only turned away that night, if only he had pushed him away. And now it is his fault that Kagami is ill, and maybe beyond cure.

He is just as useless as they say, all he could do is kill, that was what he could do well in. He could not be with someone like Kagami. He was just too bright and being with a shadow like him, having contact with someone like him brings only death. Kuroko found himself sliding down the door until he was sitting on the tiled floor. His chest hurts as much as his body was weak.

_Knock Knock_

Kuroko taking the last sob, wiped his tears away with the back of his hand before standing up and opening the door as if nothing happened. His eyes landed on Aomine who was in his uniform scratching his cheek with awkwardly. Blinking Kuroko stared at Aomine in surprise. "Y-Yo," Aomine greeted. There was something about him, Kuroko took note. His eyebrow raised when he smelled something…_strange_. Aomine didn't smell like Aomine, he smelled of something—someone else. "W-Well I wanted to…check on you."

"Thank you but it's very inappropriate talking here Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he walked pass Aomine, getting back to the porch Kuroko's eyes quickly caught a sight of blonde hair among his students. A tall lad with blonde hair was playing with his students, Kuroko turned quickly to Aomine with a questioning look.

"I can't let him on his own, okay?" Aomine said defensively.

Kuroko turned to the blonde, he looked very charismatic Kuroko thought, he stands out way too much due to his looks. His simple white shirt and light blue jeans fit him perfectly. "Oh so, he's Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. His keen eyes noticed the bandaged neck, and a few gashes here and there. The boy smelt of antiseptics too. "He recently got out of the hospital and you brought him here? Won't you be straining him that way?"

"W-Well that's what I have been trying to say to him but the guy's a pain in the ass, you know like some spoiled brat."

"You're the one to talk Aomine-kun." Kuroko said jabbing the taller male in the side, his small hands were surprisingly strong when it comes to jabbing them, Aomine winced and quickly nursed the pain. "He looks…very attractive." Kuroko said without a change of expression.

"Huh?" Aomine stared at him incredulously, something about the way he said it made Aomine uncomfortable, no, not jealousy or anything but there was…_suspicion_. "What are you saying Tetsu?"

Shrugging his shoulder Kuroko walked to the blonde who was now being flocked by his students getting bombarded with series of questions. The blonde only smiled cheerfully at them. Up close Kuroko found himself pausing midway. Looking at the blonde's eyes made him remember something. Brushing the thought off Kuroko walked again and picked up Ami from the sea of little kids. The little kids suddenly turned their attention to Kuroko wanting to be picked up too. Kuroko was about to say something when Aomine butt in picking two boys and putting them on his shoulder. Kise laughed at the scene causing Aomine's cheeks turn beet red, of course that didn't get passed Kuroko's observant eyes. Putting the little girl down Kuroko asked his students to play on their own for he had something to talk about with _model-san_.

"Aominecchi's so cool, you looked good with kids." Kise said laughing.

"S-Shut up blondie." He snorted flicking the other's forehead.

Kuroko let out a sigh, "I would appreciate it if Aomine-kun would introduce me first to his companion before flirting in front of my students."

Kise yelp as he turn his head from left and right before pulling Aomine's arm, "A-Aominecchi you heard that?"

Aomine sighed swatting the blonde head, "That's Tetsu, you idiot."

"T-Tetsu…Ah! You mean your brother?" Kise asked as if Kuroko was not there, which basically is what it might have appeared to the blonde who was new to all this. Aomine sighed and cupped Kise's face before turning it to where Kuroko stood.

"My brother, this is Tetsu." Aomine said before letting go of Kise's face.

Processing the informations Kise almost screamed if not for his quick reflex to put a hand over his gaping mouth. Kise almost staggered, wide eye at the small boy. Kuroko bowed at the blonde politely, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm Aomine-kun's younger brother."

"K-Kuroko…Kurokocchi!" Kise quickly recovered before flashing his million dollar smile, "Nice meeting you, Aominecchi told me about you, I'm Kise Ryouta."

Kuroko nodded, still really something was bothering him, something about the blonde's eyes. His scent was clean, human—except for a bit of Aomine's scent in him in which Kuroko does not give much care or two about, Aomine's easily read, Kise's special for him—nothing else but…his eyes told Kuroko a different story. "Na, Tetsu you okay?" Aomine said interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Yes. I just…never mind." Kuroko found something hidden beneath those pools of topaz in which he could not fully understand.

"Maybe Takao was right, you should be at home and taking rest, that would be better for your condition." Aomine said, "You scared the hell out of me."

Kuroko found an idea.

"Ah, really?" Kuroko said nonchalantly, "You were concerned about me?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Aomine scoffed.

"You didn't need to though, I could surely take care of myself Aomine-kun."

"HUH? Like hell you could take care of your ass, did you know I could not even—

_Flash of gold_.

"-calm myself down! You were pale white when I saw you fell unconscious, for a second I thought—"

_Blaze of feral territorial claim._

Kuroko smirked inwardly before he quickly put a hand over Aomine's mouth stopping the tanned vampire to say anything any further. He was right, Kuroko thought. But now, the problem is, did he knew, or did _he knew_ any of this. Was that unconscious or something he did with his knowledge. "Aomine-kun you talk too much." Kuroko said letting go of Aomine.

"Damn Tetsu you're—" Aomine was stunned when he found Kuroko gone from where he was supposed to be. He turned around, Kuroko was not anywhere. No, he can't be that fast and—Aomine snapped at the thought something is wrong, he could still the children playing, there was no languid feeling, nothing except—"Kise!" Aomine turned to his side, Kise was not there too. Something was up. Kuroko had put something in his senses, Kuroko is fooling his senses, Kuroko is just somewhere in the place he just can't—his senses can't recognize him.

"Fuck, damn it Tetsu, what are you doing!" Aomine cursed.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should be out?" Alex asked looking at Kagami, he had dark circles under his eyes, he didn't any better than he was a few days ago, he even collapsed yesterday but the bog idiot threatened his nurses and doctors he'd wreck havoc in the place if he is not released. Due to clear no physical injuries and anomalies to the American returnee, the doctors gave him a green light. Of course Alex was not sure of this. Kagami was sometimes too reckless. "Maybe we should try a second opinion or something, you know Shuutoku General? Heard they have this great doctor, maybe we could try tha—"<p>

"I'm not sick!" Kagami snapped. "Okay? I'm okay, just…"

"You're disoriented Taiga, how can you be okay?"

"I am okay I just need time, and this, this things sorted out, I'll be okay."

Alex sighed, "You know you should see Kuroko-sensei, I don't know but the way you're acting I am thinking something happened between you two."

"Kuro…" Kagami paused from their walk, "Who…was that again?"

"Huh?"

"That Kuro—"

"Kuroko, you know Ami's teacher at the kindergarten."

"Kuroko…"

"Yeah, haven't I told you countless of times before—"

_REMEMBER! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!_

_"Huh?"_

_"Ami-chan has this teacher, he's really nice, he takes care of Ami while I'm at work, very considerate and yeah charming."_

_"Come on Alex, don't tell you—"_

_"No way, Taiga, he's too young for me, though I wouldn't mind if he asked me out."_

_"Seriously."_

_"Kidding, he's not my type."_

_"What's his name again?"_

_"Kuro-"_

**_MORE! REMEMBER!_**

_"What are you doing here, you caught in the rain or something?"_

_"Yes…something akin to that, how about Kagami-kun?"_

**_HE IS…YOU CAN'T FORGET!_**

_"K-Kagami-kun…"_

**_YOU KNOW!_**

_Kagami-kun please after this…please don't come near me ever again."_

_"I'm dangerous."_

**_REMEMBER HIM TAIGA! YOU HAVE TO—_**

_His sight was engulf in darkness as a hand covered his eyes without touching his face. He felt everything became heavier, the air that he was breathing was like lead, his body felt it doubled its original weight, and his eyes felt heavier. Somehow he felt like he was lulling into sleep. But as soon as the thought came, he remember he have to make __**him**__ stay, he have to—_

_"Thank you."_

_Kagami's heart broke into thousand pieces as he heard that usually monotonous voice crack, he knew he was fighting the urge to spill his emotions out of his small body. Kagami wanted to wrap his arms around those slender shoulders, comfort him as much as he wanted to be, treat him like how he should be treated, but his body was frozen and his mind was not cooperating with his body anymore. The first thing he wondered is what was happening. The little he had left strength in his body was slowly draining, his sight was completely dark now, until he felt small hands holding unto his upper arms._

_._

_._

_"Will you still like me, if I told you I'm a __**vampire**__?"_

"…iga! Taiga!"

Kagami found his body trembling, he can…he…That was impossible, right? Vampires? That must be, his mind must have been playing tricks on him he can't be, right? There was no one in all biological, scientifical way that is ever possible. His body felt cold all of a sudden, he met a vampire and someone who is taking care of Alex's daughter to boot. He can't still remember the face, but he remember their conversations, he met when he went with Alex to fetch her daughter, he remember the way he politely spoke, the way his voice cracked, the way his emotionless voice vibrated. The thought stirred a bunch of extreme feelings in his chest, fear, anger, disappointment, want, longing, sadness, he didn't know what to do with them anymore. There has to be a way, he need to see him _now. _ Only he could answer that for him.

"I need to meet him now!" Kagami said to Alex making the blonde stare at him gaped.

* * *

><p>Akashi hurried to the police station, getting in the lobby he found the sight of the brunette sitting on the bench holding tightly to his phone. His body was trembling. Akashi quickly made it to the boy's side. Furihata who saw the familiar leather shoes turned upward to meet the gaze of the heterochromatic man. Akashi was lost for words, something painful in his chest swells as he looked in his eyes as if pinching his skin. The brunette's eyes were swollen, and red, his nose too. The boy stared at him for what seems like eternity until he found the boy's tears streaming down his cheeks and the boy bursted into tears.<p>

"My, you do like making people cry Akashi." Akashi found the voice quite irritating by the way he put it. Looking up he saw Imayoshi Souchi walking towards them with a smug look.

"Is he alright, what is wrong?" Akashi asked him knowing well that the crying mess of a brunette could not answer his questions yet.

"Hm," Imayoshi glanced at Furihata and sighed, "The guy _was_ a suspect."

"A suspect?" Akashi was stunned beyond words, how can someone as Furihata be a suspect? The guy even cowers when someone raises his voice at him, and just like that cries and all. For all he knew Furihata is such a law abiding citizen. Robbery, definitely not. Kidnapping, certainly not. Akashi looked at Furihata, what could he possibly do?

"_Was_," Imayoshi emphasized, "The guy he worked for, down the street, the café, you know?"

"What about him?"

"You didn't hear?" Imayoshi asked sighing, "Do you ever watch television?"

Akashi glared at him.

"Alright, alright Mr. CEO," Imayoshi pulled Akashi by the arm before pushing him to his office, closing the door behind him Imayoshi walked to his desk and picked up a folder before handing it to Akashi. "Some incident, the old man was attacked, dead." Akashi opened the folder to find the pictures disturbingly familiar. He know now why Imayoshi let him see it. It was linked to—

"—incident about that blondie, yes." Imayoshi said, "We tried to look at the other angle, which led us to this part-timer Furihata Kouki—didn't know you know him by the way—who was the last to leave the café that night. But seems to it that little university boy is clean."

Akashi scanned the files, the man received multiple injuries, died from blood loss and severe wounds. The wounds, the way the flesh was cut, he know that well. His heart raced as he remember that night. If he wasn't there, if he didn't went to fetch Furihata the boy would have—Akashi felt his chest tighten. This was bad. Haizaki is ransacking the city, that was a close call but nonetheless very dangerous one. Furihata must have been scared to death.

"Found out the old man was the boy's guardian."

"What?" Akashi looked uo from the folder to Imayoshi.

"Furihata Kouki's parents died, he worked as a part-timer at that café, the old man was…well kinda his father figure."

Akashi felt his hand gone numb, he…endangered someone's life, again. This time, it was almost Furihata, despite the boy survived he lost his only parental figure. More than anyone, he know how that feels. The boy who helped him rebuild his family, lost his own.

"I didn't know you have some connection with someone like him." Imayoshi said watching as Akashi placed the folder down on one of the chairs in the room.

"What do you mean someone like him?"

"I mean, _normal_ people."

Akashi frowned, "He's more than meets the eyes."

Imayoshi's eyes widen as Akashi closed the door behind him, did Akashi Seijuuro, the CEO of Akashi Corporation, eldest brother of the narcissist Aomine Daiki, just said something good about an _average_ boy? Imayoshi could swear the world must be ending.

Akashi upon leaving the room found Furihata wiping his tears with the back of his hand, it looks messed up and all. Tears didn't suit him at all, but thinking about it Akashi was the one to blame. Walking towards the boy he reached for his pocket and offered his handkerchief to the boy. The boy just kept on hiccupping, Akashi growing tired of his hand outsreched took the boy's hand off his face and wiped the tears himself. It annoyed him, maybe a little due to guilt, but the fact that everyone in the station could see the boy in his vulnerability irked him. His presence seems to have an effect to Furihata as his hiccups died down to quiet sniffs. "Take it, wipe your tears." Akashi said placing the material on Furihata's hand. "Stay here I'll get you some water."

Akashi stood in front of the vendo machine as he inserted a coin and was about to press the button for water when he paused midway. Tears, blood, lives, just how many of those before this all comes to an end. What did they do to deserve this? All they did was…to live, to be born. As freaks of nature were they being punished, so that anyone who dares break to their core gets either a one way ticket to afterlife or a perpetual traumatic experience. It's not fair. Furihata did nothing wrong. Why had he to carry the burden? Pressing the button Akashi waited for the bottle, he took it and brought to Furihata who had calmed himself down.

The pain of losing something is just immeasurable, he knows it. He had felt it firsthand. When he lost his mother he…he was born. He didn't want Furihata to have the same experience, he didn't want him to experience such pain that he could no longer be himself. It was strange, he had not thought about others the way he did to him now. But he can't not think of him, of those tears, of his life and of his safety. As if in a span of few days he found him _irreplaceable._

And maybe he is _irreplaceable_.

There will be only one Furihata Kouki, and he might not as well lose him.

_What will you do if you lose him?_

Akashi winced as he heard the uninvited voice in his head. **_Again?_**_—_Akashi thought bitterly as he tried to hush the voice drowning it back down his consciousness. He can't have this now, no, not when Furihata is like this, not when Haizaki is on the loose, not when Kuroko is ill.

"You should be fine," Akashi said sitting next to the brunette. "that was good, you should call me if something comes up."

Furihata shook his head, "N-No I-I can't, I-I've asked too much favor."

If he only knew, Akashi thought to himself. "No, you listen." He said in a demanding voice. It was the only way Furihata would listen to him. "You will call me when something is wrong, Imayoshi Souchi said the culprit is still missing he might be targeting you next, who knows. I wouldn't want to be the next suspect that would be an inconvenience to me more than anything, so do we have an agreement." The truth is he knew the boy is still disoriented, probably out of the sentences he just said he could barely make out a few words. Furihata sheepishly nodded.

"Good." Akashi stood up, "Have you had anything yet?"

"I'm alright I—"

_Growl_

Akashi almost laughed, the boy was just—"Stop thinking about being a burden or something along those line, come on, let's get something to eat."

"But Akashi-kun I—"

"When will you ever stop Kouki?"

"But Akashi-kun I can manage."

"Last time I remember you saying that you collapsed from fever."

Furihata's face burnt in embarrassment.

"Come on."

* * *

><p>Running Kagami forgot about Alex, he could remember now, there's a faint dull pain in his head but he could care less, he remember a school, the kindergarten, he remember where he first met him. He needs to know the answer, he need to know about that man. Why did he forgot about him and those words. That can't be true right? He can feel anger, frustration, <strong>fear<strong>, and a sense of longing. He had no idea why was he feeling this anger, or longing, but he definitely understood his fear. Who in the right mind could not feel creeped out with the ideas of vampires, their some creatures with fangs and you know something like _Dracula_. It was creepy as hell but he needs to confirm it himself, to kill his fear perhaps, or just—he just need to see him. He was never a fan of horror movies much more supernatural with blood-sucking monsters.

Panting hard he found himself standing by the gates of the kindergarten. Why? What was about him that he wants to remember, that he need to? Why does his chest tightened at the thought of not ever seeing that person—whatever he is? He was some kind of freak right? Yeah, he is scared as hell, his hands were actually sweating due to that fact that he have met and is about to face a—probably until proven wrong—vampire but more than that he felt scared as hell not being able to remember him. That was weird, his legs started moving to pass by the gates. He was scared and yet why was he there? If he's really a vampire Kagami should ran away just as what his rational mind was telling him. There was no way in hell he should be there, looking around like he is now.

His eyes scanned the place, he found the sight of a few students on the corner playing. A ball rolled down his feet and he picked it up. He was about to give the ball to the kids when he found a tanned male walking around with a bemuse look border lining into anger. A kid walked up to Kagami. "Onii-san that ball is ours." The boy said. Kagami scratched the back of his neck as he gave the ball back, the kid gave him a thank you before running back to where he was playing.

Something was wrong.

He don't remember that tanned tall guy with navy blue hair. He wore a police uniform to boot. He was sure he was not there the first time he visited the kindergarten. Not just that, he could not see any teacher in the premises. There was also this odd feeling. He looked around and found only the children, the children kept playing not minding the fact that there were no adults around except that smug looking policeman. And what was the policeman doing here?

The wind blew and his eyes widen…

"What is he doing here? Kagami-kun's—"

Kagami looked around, he heard him. He surely heard him. He's here. He quickly turn around to find no one. There was just space and more space. But he can't be wro—

"What are you doing here?" Kagami found the tall tanned police walking up at him with a deep frown, he was glaring at him, and somehow it reminded him of those electric blue eyes, they have the same threat painted in them.

"I-I'm looking for someone." Kagami answered as he turned to look around. He must be there somewhere, he heard him, he surely heard him.

"The kids should be fetch later." Aomine answered looking at the man. Aomine noticed quickly the odd air the human was giving.

"I'm looking for the teacher her—"

Kagami felt his body went paralyzed when he felt a sharp eyes pinned his soul down. His senses screamed danger, he found the policeman staring at him with eyes of someone who would kill instantly. "Why're you looking for Tetsu."

_Tetsu…_

_Tetsu…_

_Tetsu…ya?_

_Kuro…_

_Kuroko…_

_._

_._

_"Nice meeting you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."_

Kagami's eyes widen Aomine backed away when he felt a surge of unknown force, he had never seen something like that. For a moment he felt as if he had just anger a pureblood, but there was something else. It was explosive, raw power. That was the difference, it was inexperienced, true and pure raw force. On second thought Aomine found it was human, his power reeked of his humanness, he isn't some vampire, no, not a werewolf, he's definitely a human, but…

Kagami didn't know what was happening his body felt hot, his eyes felt they were ablaze, and he found everything went into full zoom. Before he knew it, he is seeing more, better. He staggered back as his eyes focused on the policeman, his senses told him not only that the man is _weird_ but rather his eyes had categorized him already. He could not believe it, he was talking to a vampire? That could not be right that—

He felt a gush of wind with a slight calling to him. He found himself turning away from Aomine. His body acted on its own as it followed his instincts. Running from the scene his feet brought him on the corner of the yard behind the kindergarten. His eyes widen, as he found a huge fox like human there claws up in the air ready to tear the flesh out of the man on the ground. The man had teal hair and small frame that was so familiar to Kagami. The smaller figure was able to push the fox down, the fox whimpered as the boy tried to stood. The boy fell miserably—

_"Oi! Are you alright?"_

It kicked Kagami, that boy. Teal hair, white skin and longing eyes, eyes that were as blue as the cloudless sky in the afternoon, eyes that reflected Kagami's face. The eyes that only looked at him.

"Kuroko…"

The figure stopped clutching wounded arm, turned to Kagami. Upon meeting gazes with the fiery red ones, Kuroko's eyes widen. How did he…found him? Kagami gasped at the sight. No, this was—his eyes, this was not the eyes he wanted to see. They were glowing, they were full of coldness, though he was looking at him, they didn't reflect his face. It was cold, merciless, uncaring. Kagami found himself staggering back. Why did he want to remember someone like him? He isn't human. He is…Was this the man he wanted to see? Is he really Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko knew that look in Kagami's face, how can he see him now? He's sure he had concealed himself, from everyone, even to Aomine and yet…he can see him. Fear filled him as Kagami stared at him without words. The way his foot took a step back, Kuroko knew.

**_He's…scared—_**he thought sadly. Just as he thought. Normal people would be, normal people like Kagami would be scared. And there he is, of course. **_He's scared of me—_**Kuroko should have been prepared for this, seeing a glowing eyes, and fangs, who wouldn't be? He had no idea how Kagami could remember him, or see him. But those thoughts were overdriven by the way Kagami looked at him. It was only a matter of moment before he would run away Kuroko thought. He will run away, just like everyone else, continue living with the fear of their kind.

Kuroko watched as Kagami run away never turning or giving a second glance at him.

**_I knew it. I should have…known._**


	10. Chapter 10

_First of all I am very sorry for updating very late, my internet was done and my laptop isn't at its best. So this came very late._

_BUT WORRY NOOOOT FOR CHAPTERS 10-14 is already done I'll post the ASAP, no actually, as soon as my neighbor's wifi is going and my laptop is cooperating, which means NOW. Secondly.._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR AND BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, how was your holiday? LOL mine was very boring._

_Now for reviews, OMG thank you guys btw, for waiting most especially, for__**fujoshinechan**__ I'm sorry for making you wait, I hope you like this chapter too. It makes y day too, just reading your reviews, there will be answers to your question on this chapter, but if you still have a bit of confusion on the story feel free to ask via review or PM. ILOVEYOU TOO*winks winks*. For __**Bubbles9595**__Haizaki's gonna show up soon with a BANG lol, and yes Kagami's role to Kuroko's health is BIG, and that'll be shown in the following chapters*drum rolls* I hope you enjoy this chapter too! __**BreeBBreakDance**__-san YES AKASHI SHOULD COMFORT FURIIII, lol actually that was the original plan(how did you know, are you a psychic, kidding), Furi getting hurt or so, BUUUT there came a conflict with my plot and I decided to make a tiny bitsy changes in that so that we could have BOKUSHI and ORESHI appear too. To __**Mandarin-**__san KYAAA THANK YOU! I hope you like this as well! __**AJ**__ -san Thank you again! Yes I seem to love putting them in very conflicting situations, maybe because I of my writing style that I like putting my characters in a really difficult situations? I mean sometimes some couples love stories are like that, don't you think? I mean love and all its a very difficult thing to get. _

_I wont be holding on too long so here you go Chapter 10_

_ANYWAY EVERYONE THANK YOU AND PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!_

_I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Disclaimer: Kicchin is writing a fanfiction meaning yeah, Kichin doesn't own Kurobasu even in my wildest dreams._

**Chapter 10: FOXTROT**

_His mother, Sayuki Kise, a beautiful lady with a charming smile, was married to a wealthy merchant, Ichiro Ustumori. Sayuki had three children, two young boys, and him. He didn't know what he should call himself. Even he was confused, was he human or something else? His mother was forbidden to be with him, but sometimes she would sneak out in the middle of the night and read him books. She is a kind hearted woman. But she never told him much, and he never asked. He never asked the things that makes his heart feel like it was hollow, he never asked why people feared him, why he had to stay locked up in that mansion, far away from her, from his __**father**__, or his brothers. He thought she was all that he needed, he thought it was okay. He thought nothing will ever go wrong._

_He didn't grow up like normal kids did, his physical body took longer than normal people do when they grow. At age twelve his body was still of a six years old, at sixteen his body was of an eight years old. His brothers had grown into such splendid young men, as what the servants had told him, while he was yet to reach his puberty. Time was cruel for him, he watched the servants grew old and their hairs turned gray but he was still in his prime of youth. It was slow for him, only for him. He noted his mother found it difficult to sneak out, she was becoming old and he was not._

_"Mother." The child asks his mother who was combing his long golden hair. It was midnight, he knew she had a lot of things to do during the morning, and yet she still try and keep him in company. It bugs him, he wanted to be out of that place, to help her especially. His mother hummed to his question urging him to continue. "Mother, why can I not leave?"_

_His mother stopped and placed her hand on her lap. The boy turned to her with a look of confusion. The woman smiled sadly before cupping the child's face in her hands. "You just look like your father." She said her voice barely above whisper as she lean to him and wrapping him in a warm embrace. The child felt warm tears dripping over his shoulders. _

_"Mother, why are you crying, are you in pain?"_

_She shook her head, "No I am not, but my sins, you are the one who is paying for it."_

_He did not understand, until a few more years. Sayuri died of old age, his brothers and father left. He is an intelligent child, despite having any formal education he understood logic, and logic it was that when someone important dies, people seek something to blame on—and he was the unfortunate one to be. But perhaps it was a good thing too, because if his father—or so he thought—never came that day he would never know about his true nature. The man after his mother's burial, came storming in the mansion, it was his first time ever seeing his face. He was a man with eyes that were mixed of agony, regret and anger, his face was defined by time, and his hair was long and tied just like the shoguns. He wore a black kimono for mourning, and his hand were balled into a fist. His eyes were red and swollen and despite his age, he still stormed through the hallways in a hurried and angry manner, his footsteps were like pounding of the fist against a hard surface. He was in the garden that day quietly mourning for the lost of the woman—the only human who dare to look at him like he was no monster when his father came. _

_The man grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him on the ground, without a second thought he delivered a punch the face of the boy, the blonde fell on the ground face down. The man panted angrily._

_"It is your fault!" he exclaimed, "if you weren't born Sayuri would still be with us! You stupid fox!"_

_The boy looked up to his father, he didn't know what to say. "Father…I—"_

_"Don't you call me father! I am not your father! You son of a demon fox!" the boy's eyes widen, the man grabbed him the second time and wrapped his hands on his neck tightening it every single seconds. His vision started blurring and tears in the corner of his eyes. That was why they hated him. He wasn't…he is not a human after all. He smiled to himself, maybe this is how it should be, maybe it is better to die, he didn't belong here._

_"Master, don't!" one of the servants exclaimed, the servants all ran up to him and pulled him off the child. _

_"You will be cursed if you kill a fox demon's son!"_

_"Master think of the young masters, they will be cursed too!"_

_The man's grip slipped and the fox demon fell on his knees tears streaming down his eyes. The only reason he was being kept alive was their fear of being cursed. The only reason why his father kept him alive was the curse. His empty heart felt like it was shattering. It felt cold. The knowledge he wanted, the secret he wished to be revealed was the only thing that was keeping him out of the pain, and now it has been known he can feel his heart getting crushed. "You will never leave this place as long as I am alive!" the man said as he stormed out leaving the boy._

_Knowledge is a very frightening thing. It has no physical body but it could make you fall to your knees. It was what Kise Ryouta learned. His father never visited him again, never. His servants all grew old in time, and they left the mansion one by one, until there was only one remaining. The mansion was filled with dust and molds, the beautiful garden that was tended to every week had become a mini forest, wild weeds had grown in it, roots of anonymous plants creeping through the posts of the house and even in his room. At first someone would deliver food for him once in a while, a tray of fruits and a glass of water, it was delivered thrice a day, then soon twice, then until it became once a day, then twice a week. Sometimes he'd make do, he'd save the fruits eat just a portion and save the rest for the other day. He had lost track of time with his stay in the mansion. The only entertainment he had was talking to a portrait he drew of his mother. Sometimes he would stand by the garden and wait for small birds to come, he would chase them around. _

_His clothes were getting smaller in time, it became a dilemma but soon he found a solution. In a small room in the mansion he found some Kimono and made do of it, the designs were obviously not for men, but what was he to complain. The time went on very slowly for him, he noticed the food was not being delivered as frequent as it was then, sometimes he was lucky to even have food once in a week sometimes he waited for two straight weeks. He made do with the wild berries growing in the garden and the water he saved from the rain. _

_So that day he stood in front of the door, he had never touched it since he was a child, the first time he did he was electrocuted to the point of fainting. Ever since that day he was scared to touch it, his mother forbid him to get close to it to. So he wondered if time had died the bonding force on the door. And there was it, the door cracked as his hand touched it, the wooden material crumbled due to extreme weathering through time. Kise watched in amusement for the first time his eyes met the real world. He sniffed the air, it was cold and new and everything he had ever dreamt about. He reluctantly took as step, and another, and another and he had never felt so free. He was lost for a moment he started jumping around, rolling on the grass, and spinning around. _

_It took a few moments when it dawned upon him that this world was quiet. He turned back to the mansion where he was kept, a tall shrine had been built on the entry way. The whole placed looked like it was about to crumble any moment, the woods were deteriorated from all the elements, the paint has been washed out by time and the place looked extremely barren. The guards who were supposed to be there were no longer, the talisman hang loosely with the words barely visible on the sheet. He turned and looked at the east where the main mansion was, it didn't look much as he thought it would. It looked cold, and old. The roof has tiles missing in them, and the walls had cracks in numerous parts, and the weeds had grown all over the place. He started walking around wary to see any sign of occupant on the mansion, surely they wouldn't have forgotten him, have they? But as he walked through the halls, the rooms, the closets, he found no sign of life. _

_He had been left to rot on his own in the mansion._

_The kitsune despite the revelation decided to stay in the barren mansion, he went out on the town and learned humans way of living, he started imitating them. He learned arithmetic by watching merchants and vendors, he learned language from the foreigners and the tourist, he learned dressing from the people, he learned them through imitating. But there was more yet to understand about himself. During mornings he would come by the town and sell the objects that were left to the mansion, pots, jewelries, silk and old armors. When he had enough money he bought a small house in town. During his stay he discovered about his true self._

_He kept himself from getting agitated, one time when he was at home, there was a robber and he found himself with tails waving back and forth. His pupils turned into black cat like slits. He would change when he feel his possessions were endangered. Since then he tried his best to manage his temper. It was the only thing that made him change into that form, extreme emotions._

_Time passes by easily, and he found himself in an era where cellphones were readily available and internet was something everyone has. The existence of Kitsune, or yokai had banished into a myth, which was good for him. He lived peacefully, when someone starts asking him question he leaves, and live another kind of life, in which led him to Tokyo. He became a model, lived the life where everyone loved his beauty, not frightened. They praised his good looks not ridicule and shy away. Everything was going smoothly until one day he had a shoot in his hometown—which no one knew. The wave of nostalgia brought his feet back to the mansion, but before he knew it a hand grab him from the back and he was knocked off unconscious._

_The next thing he knew was he was lying on a had surface, everything was dark and a weight was pinning him down. When his eyes adjusted to the light he found a silver eyed man pinning him down and grinning sinisterly. He had a brawl with the man but trying to escape the man's vice grip was impossible, which was something Kise was not used of. He is a KISTUNE, a fox demon, he has an above average strength and yet the man can pin him down! Panic arose from his senses when the silver eyes gleam and the man's hand started morphing into something else—sharper. _

* * *

><p>The room was eerily quiet, Midorima glanced at Kuroko who didn't look anywhere near okay, both physical and mental. His eyes looked colder than it was supposed to, and he looked worn out. Midorima didn't speak of it though, it wasn't the right time. He continued bandaging the small pale wounded arm of the teal haired vampire, they were full of gashes. If it was Aomine, Midorima wouldn't have bothered bandaging them, they would heal within an hour or two, but it was Kuroko he was dealing with. Knowing he collapsed the other day was not a good thing too, that means his healing had down into a human recovery time which would be bad for such type of wound. Midorima clicked his tongue and turned to pacing back and forth Aomine in the room. "Will you ever stop Aomine." Midorima said before returning to wrapping Kuroko's wounds. Takao who was in the room cleaning after Midorima sighed. "And you," Midorima said narrowing his eyes at Kuroko, Kuroko turned his eyes to meet the emerald green eyes, "you are in no condition to be fighting <em>physically<em> with a kitsune."

"I did not fight with him, kitsune are just quite territo—"

"And you fucking tested his territorial claim!" Aomine exclaimed. Kuroko turned to Aomine with a blank expression. "You knew he was something like that and you still did that!"

"First I did not know it Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered truthfully. "I merely tried to test my hypothesis."

"It does not take off the fact that you did something dangerous." Midorima said pulling the bandage quite tightly making Kuroko wince quietly. "And Aomine, stop shouting, lower your voice will you."

"You have a problem with Kise, you didn't have to do that!"

"Its not a problem of mine Aomine-kun, it's the fact that _you_ are dealing, getting your hands all over a _kitsune_." Kuroko said firmly, "If it was human I would not care any less with it, but a yokai isn't something we should be idling about, we're both predators and since when have you heard a vampire and a kistune?"

"That's my problem Tetsu! Not yours!" he exclaimed angry.

"Do you not understand? What I am pointing is Akashi-kun would kill him!"

There was silence in the whole room, Midorima sighed as he finished bandaging Kuroko's arm. He turned to Aomine, frozen in his place. Kuroko knew Akashi well, he and Akashi despite having the shortest time of getting to know, surprisingly know so much about each other. Kuroko knew that there was a big risk in letting Aomine with the kitsune especially an aggressive one like Kise. Akashi would think the fox is a danger for them, he'll surely do something to eradicate the kitsune—knowing it is a yokai, Akashi would not hesitate. He didn't care much about yokais, he only cares about humans. It was what he promised with Nijimura after all—humans, protecting them. And Kise was only half human, if he didn't see Kise as human—

"If I didn't do that, if Akashi-kun was the first to know…"

Takao turned his eyes to Aomine, he pitied the vampire. He looked so hurt. Takao turned to Kuroko and he looked as hurt as Aomine was. Whatever happened must have took toll on the two. "I…I didn't hurt Kise-kun, if that's what you are worrying about."

Aomine's frown faded.

"You don't understand."

Kuroko turned to Aomine confused, "What are you implying Aomine-kun?"

"I am saying that I was _worried of you_." Aomine said huffing, "Didn't Akashi said it? We're done with that shadow thing, you have to start thinking about yourself. If Kise's a kistune, that's going to be my problem, if Akashi found out its my responsibility, its my choice to protect him or not. Its my choice if I want him or not, if he stays or not that's my business Tetsu. I know you're worried, I know. But Tetsu, this—I mean you have your own life, and you can't keep abandoning that for me, for us."

Kuroko's eyes went wide for a moment as he duck his head down. Midorima was surprised at Aomine's words, he did had an idea about the other's worry but the way he delivered it was surprisingly very thorough. Kuroko didn't say anything as Aomine said something about looking for Kise and left the room immediately. Midorima and Takao was left in the room with Kuroko but seeing it wasn't something Midorima could really explain thoroughly he walk to Takao and gave him a silent message. Nodding Takao stood in his place and watching as Midorima excuse himself leaving the two of them alone. Takao waited until the door was closed behind Midorima that he sat on the edge of Kuroko's bed looking at the teal haired vampire whose face despite of looking down on his lap exhibits no sign of visible emotion. Takao had always admire Kuroko's gentle and caring ways, and his ability to keep up with everyone. But sometimes it was his problem.

_He cares too much_.

The world is a place where selfish beings exist, or more precisely, most of them are selfish. Meeting Midorima's family Takao was surprised to find creatures who leaves their back unattended for the sake of the looking after the other's back. They were ready to take a bullet for the other. But maybe that was because they knew the other would also be looking for him. But that was then, when it was just the five of them. Because there were nothing else, they had no one else but them. But things had changed. Even Akashi did. But it was difficult perhaps for Kuroko. He had worn the mask so long that he had forgotten who he is without it. He had long forgotten how to look really at himself, he had forgotten how it must be like being himself.

"Kuroko-kun." Takao called the other. Kuroko didn't look up perhaps to hide his emotions. Takao understood, Kuroko is quite secretive, as if his emotions were locked up and the key was thrown somewhere. Not even Akashi could make it so that the boy would show them what he really feels. Be it pain, anger, fear, happiness, he never showed to anyone else. Takao had a lot of things he owe to Kuroko, Kuroko was the only one who was able to calmly put up with his annoying attitude when he was getting through the turning phase. "Aomine-kun must have been just thinking about what's best for you. He didn't mean anything bad about it."

"I know…Takao-kun." Kuroko answered.

"Kuroko-kun…you remember what you said when you were sick?" Takao asked.

There was a pause, Kuroko tried his best but he barely remembered anything. "No…"

"Akashi found out about Kagami Taiga."

Kuroko's eyes widen, he looked at Takao whose eyes were soft and gentle. Somehow that assured Kuroko. "I saw the face you made just now Kuroko-kun." Takao said. "You react with the mention of that name without any other need for further details, he's special to you, right Kuroko-kun?"

"H-He's…Its just Kagami-kun is someone who shouldn't be dragged in this matter, or so I believe…"

Takao wondered for a moment, did Kuroko knew, did Kuroko have any idea about Kagami Taiga being an alpha? Did he knew that he was having an attachment syndrome?

"The matter is we're worried Kuroko-kun." Takao said, "The truth is I'm glad, now you don't have to be the shadow, Kuroko-kun wouldn't need to put his life on the line for others. You should start looking at the people you care about, you should start chasing them, before its too late."

Kuroko turned to look at Takao, he looked away turning at the window. "…too late, huh?"

Maybe it was too late. Things are just that way, he can't expect all humans to be like Takao or Himuro. After all what Kagami saw, what would the man think of him was simply a monster. People fear what they do not understand, that was right. Kagami does not understand their nature, and there was no need. Maybe that was good that Kagami was afraid of him, maybe it was good that he's away, maybe it was for the better. It will never work out for someone like him, stories like Midorima's or Muraskibara's.

"This is not like you Kuroko-kun." Takao said interrupting his trail of thoughts, "I…I had always looked up to you 'cause you always was so brave, you didn't care what others said about you, you always speak your mind. You work hard to get what you want. You weren't scared of Akashi, not even afraid of that werewolf, what's stopping you now?"

What was stopping him? What was he afraid of? He wondered about that. Was it Kagami, did he fear him, a human? No. Then what was it? He had nothing left to lose, right? But then what was stopping him. He remembers the way Kagami looked at him, with fear and confusion. He didn't know why, but his chest felt heavy then. Somehow, he wished he would not run. But he knew he would.

He wanted him to run away, at the same time he wanted him to stay, and prove him that he was wrong.

But he ran away, and proved he was right. And it was funny how he got what he wanted but he felt…sad?

"Think about it Kuroko-kun, I will leave you be for now." He said standing from his seat, "Call us if you need anything, I'll be in our room."

Takao prayed and wished, he would sort things on his own, be able to know what was for him truly. There was so much he deserves than this, and he was depriving himself of it. Closing the door behind him Takao wished for the other's well being. He felt like crying. He didn't know but Kuroko's empty eyes had such an effect on him, he felt the sadness behind those emotionless pools of blue. He wondered how his brothers were able to keep up with Kuroko like that, how could they ever stay so motionless looking at those pool of eyes? He stared down on his feet, he felt useless, compared to Kuroko what happened to him could never be compared. He had watched people come and go, he had sullied his hands in the name of his brothers, he had done all of that for them. And he was just there.

Suddenly he saw a pair of familiar pair of slippers right in front of his, then a strong arm sneaked to the back of his head pulling him close, before he knew it his face was buried in a familiar scent and chest.

"Shin-chan." Takao whispered as he wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist. He felt hot tears uncontrollably streaming down the corner of his eyes.

Midorima hushed him as he kiss the top of Takao's head. "He'll be okay."

"That's mean to say!" Takao said as he inched away from Midorima as he gripped on the front of his shirt. "Who are you to decide that for him, he's…Kuroko-kun is—"

"Takao calm down."

"No, how can you say that he's—"

_"Kazunari!"_ Takao was cut as he was called in his first name. He waited as Midorima continued speaking, "We are not kids anymore, trust him."

Takao nodded. Midorima sighed and kissed Takao's left eye, "Stop crying you look like a choke squirrel."

"S-Shut up, I-I'm not!"

Midorima pulled Takao back into the bone crushing hug before letting a chuckle escape his lips. "Thank you."

"Hm?" Takao asked inhaling Midorima's scent, it calmed his nerves down a bit.

"I know you heard me."

"I did, but for what?"

Midorima broke the hug again before leaning to place a chaste kiss on the corner of Takao's lips, "For accepting my family."

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set as Aomine started walking around town, he didn't know where Kise would go, where he would be hiding. He wouldn't surely go to his apartment, the blonde despite all his childish traits surely isn't that much of an idiot to not know he'd have his address. The thing that he was worried that the chances of the kitsune getting out of Tokyo, maybe some secluded place again. He was scared as hell, he knows what he is risking in here. He understand Kuroko, he must be worried for him. They have never been this close acquainted with a fox demon before. Back in the days, they did met a few but they were pure ones, they weren't like Kise. Though they could use a human body, they reeked of the scent of a yokai and most of them were mischievous ones. But Kise—he know he's different. The idiot is probably even scared right now, it was getting late after all. Aomine found himself in an old basketball court, he chuckled to himself, he used to play basketball with his brothers when they first arrived in Tokyo, damn he was great at it.<p>

He suddenly felt an urge to shoot some hoops, he jogged to the court quietly, it was poorly lit, the light posts were not functioning anymore, the lines on the floor were almost unrecognizable—not that it matters to him. He could see in the dark pretty much, he looked around and found an orange ball on the corner. He picked it up and surprisingly was still in good condition, he was about to shoot the ball when he saw in the corner of his eyes a blur of gold. He released the ball a second bit off the momentum, nonetheless his formless shot made it through the ring.

The ball dropped to the ground bouncing as Aomine stared at the cowering figure in the corner, How can he ever think he could hide from him, especially with that blonde hair that even stands out in a sea of crowd. Aomine sighed as he walked closer. The kitsune was practically trying to hide his presence which was impossible, unless he got Kuroko's ability.

"Oi."

He fliched.

"Kise." He called, the blonde didn't face him still crouching on the corner.

"Kise, you—okay," Aomine breathed, this was not the right time to get angry at the blonde,"Tetsu didn't mean to scare you or anything."

Still no response.

"He's just…he wanted to confirm it, you got…well pretty messy then and…"

"I-I'm…I'm sorry." Kise's voice came out shaking. "I-I s-swear I-I-d-din't mean to hurt him I—"

"That's given." Aomine cut in, "Answer me, Kise." Aomine took Kise's silence as a yes. "Question 1, did you know from the start about Haizaki being…not human, and about me as well?"

Kise nodded.

"How?"

"…I-I lied when I said it was dark and I couldn't see much…I saw his face, his big paws and, sharp claws and…" Kise's voice died down, "Aominecchi's…I just knew you were not human…there was no explanation."

Aomine sighed, "Question 2, why did you run away?"

"I-I hurt K-Kurokocchi…"

Aomine sighed and roughly pulled Kise by the arm, forcing the other to turn his way. The blonde kept his head down, Aomine noted the dirt on Kise's white shirt, he has dried blood in the tips of his finger too, and his jeans were ripped in a few parts. "Damn, it look at me!" Aomine said shaking the other. He was surprised to see Kise's face, the blonde was crying. "Why are you fucking crying I haven't even started yet!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just, I just keep on hurting others, they were right I'm a curse I'm a monster." Kise cried, "A-Aominecchi's going to leave me too, b-because I hurt K-Kurokocch—"

Aomine snarled as he placed his hand over Kise's eyes before pushing him to the wall. Before Kise could even start Aomine sealed his trails of I'm sorry with a kiss. It wasn't like the kiss they had in the hospital it was just lips pressing against the other. When Kise was finally silent Aomine started to speak, "Monster, you? So what about us? We're pureblooded Kise, I was born from two vampires, I have no mark, nothing to be human-like in me." Aomine let go of Kise cupping his face, "We're vampire Kise, we're not made of glass."

Kise pushed Aomine away, Kise kept his head down, "D-Don't look!"

"What are you—What, stop pushing!" Aomine being his impatient self pushed Kise to the wall holding both his arms in his side preventing the other to push him away. Despite the retrain Kise insisted on his head lowered. "Damn, it why, get your fucking face to look at me, look at me dammit!"

"I said no!"

"Fuck that," Aomie roared, "Look at me dammit or I will permanently snap your neck to face me!"

Kise reluctantly looked up, scared, he knew Aomine would do as he said. Tears were still streaming in his eyes as his amber eyes met navy blues. He can't, he was caught by the spell, a foreboding eyes had a different effect from those they had prayed on, ones they were caught in it there was no saying no—Aomine knew as well. Aomine was right, he was scared. The kistune was shaking, and his eyes were just like that. He looked like a cornered fox caught in some hunter's trap. "I-I'm s-sorry Aominecchi…please…"Kise fell on his knees, Aomine's eyes widen at the display. The blonde started to rub his hands together in a praying manner, crying his eyes out, "P-Please don't leave me alone, p-please don't get mad at me, p-please Aominecchi I-I'll be good, I-It won't happen again, I-I'm sorry just…please…don't leave me like they did!"

**_They did?—_**Aomine cocked an eyebrow at that word, who does he mean by they?

"I'm sorry!" Kise started crying helplessly.

Aomine knelt down holding Kise's hand stopping him in the process, "Stop that." He whispered. Kise did stop his hand falling to the ground crying. He didn't know much, but he can't take it, looking at Kise so helplessly, begging for him not to go. "Its okay, I'm not leaving, okay…never." Aomine said reassuringly, he cupped Kise's face, being a kitsune didn't made his face any less beautiful, Aomine wiped the tears off Kise's face with his thumb.

"A-Are…you disgusted?"

Aomine chuckled at how childishly that came out, "Like hell, you're everything but ugly and disgusting." Aomine said before he let go of Kise, he stood up and shed his jacket and draped it over Kise, "You should go home now, I'll come with you."

Kise nodded and stood up pulling the jacket closer to himself. Aomine started walking and he followed mindlessly behind until without noticing Aomine had slowed down so he would be walking side by side with him. Kise's eyes widen when he felt a cold fingertips brushed against his hand, before he could react his hand was snatched and was looped into the other, Aomine sneaked his hands on Kise's without second thought. "A-Aominecchi?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Telling everyone you're mine."

* * *

><p>In the end Akashi could not shake off the thought that Furihata might be the next target, he insisted on that he'll stay with him until he is <em>sure<em> he's safe. Furihata didn't say anything, the boy was quiet all day. It was suffocating, somehow Akashi wanted him to say anything, stutter like he always do. But at the same time Akashi understood the boy's silence was his way of mourning. The boy sat on the living room quietly with Akashi with hands on his lap, his usual smile was nowhere. The way his sadness eradicated the Furihata he knew made him guilty. This was what Midorima was saying, innocent lives getting in the line for their family, he didn't know how heavy it felt like until then. He understood now why Midorima wanted him to realize this soon, it was such an ill feeling. But he know more than anyone, this was no compared to Furihata's current situation. Furihata sighed and looked at Akashi finally, smiling weakly. "It's okay now Akashi-kun you should head home now before it gets late."

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"I-its not that but, y-you have work tomorrow for sure a-and my place is j-just—"

"Are you asking me to go Kouki?"

"I-It's j-just—"

"Yes or no."

_Silence_

"No."

"Good." Akashi said quickly, "I'm the CEO, if I do not go for work for a day is not a big deal, yes? And I see nothing wrong about your place."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…uhm…"

"Its alright." Akashi stood from his seat, "Say, do you have coffee in here?"

"Y-Yes, its on the cupboard in the kitchen."

"Hot water?"

"I-In the…thermos." Furihata answered. His eyes widen as Akashi moved to the kitchen, he quickly followed suite and watched as Akashi swiftly moved in the room. He opened the cupboards and finally found the small jar with dark powdered contents. He put it on the counter and moved to the get a coffee mug and a tea spoon. "I-If you wanted coffee y-you could have asked me Akashi-kun."

"Its alright, you should be resting." Akashi said as he carefully scooped an ample amount of coffee and poured it to the cup. He moved to carefully get the thermos and poured the hot water in the cup. The coffee looked nice Akashi thought as he put the thermos back to where he got it. After stirring the coffee he wondered if this would taste okay for Furihata, "Kouki would you mind coming here?"

Furihata just walked there confused of Akashi's actions until Akashi lifted to him a spoonful of coffee.

"Would you mind tasting it?"

Blinking Furihata looked at Akashi to find any hints of mischievousness, but there was none which made Furihata explode in all shades of red. "W-Wha—"

"Is something the matter? You don't have to though if you do not want to."

Furihata felt guilty, why was he getting embarrass about, its just he wanted him to taste it, there's nothing malicious about it, he mentally reasoned out. He nodded and took the spoonful. Unfortunately his tongue was not used to the taste that assaulted his palate making him cough immediately.

"It taste bad, doesn't it?" Akashi said looking at the spoon, he tried, but he just can't know what humans like Furihata likes. "I'm…no, just don't mind it."

"I-It's not that." Furihata said in between coughs, he walked to the cupboard again and reached out for a jar with white powder in it. He placed it on the counter and took a teaspoon. Akashi watched carefully as Furihata put a spoonful of the white powder in the coffee, "I noticed Akashi-kun drinks black coffee…but I don't really like bitter things."

"What did you put?" Akashi asked watching Furihata stir the coffee and closed the jar.

"Its sugar." Furihata answered. Finishing the Furihata did the same gesture Akashi did, this time Akashi did not blink or think twice taking the spoonful. He didn't react as much as Furihata thought he would, he thought he would say something like it was too sweet. Akashi remained calm.

"You like…your coffee with sugar?"

Furihata chuckled. "Yeah something like that."

Akashi smiled at him.

"You're…smiling Akashi-kun did I say something wrong?"

Akashi shook his head, "No but, you laughed just now." Akashi said pushing the mug to Furihata's side. "Its good hearing it."

"W-What?" Furihata's face flushed

* * *

><p><strong>AN: KITSUNE** is a fox demon(yokai) in Japanese myth, it is said to have an ability to disguise itself as a human, and when they do they are often perceived as beautiful creatures(women in most cases). That's why in this context Kise is _too beautiful. _Also fox, or animals are very territorial, yokai are very jealous over their chosen _mate_ too, which makes Kise as what he behaved when Kuroko made it so that Aomine would voice out his concern to him. Meaning he was testing him, agitating Kise who he would shoe his true nature when he get angry.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: CAUTION

Kuroko didn't know how long had he been outside, or had he been walking around town, his mind wandered, and his feet had plans for him that he didn't knew himself. It must be cold, he thought, his breath had been fogging up, and his fingertips feels a little numb. Since he had become like _them_ he had lost the sense to feel something like cold and warmth physically. It was both good and bad. Biologically, humans were made sensitive to that for the purpose that it will serve them as warning for an impending danger to their body. But vampires don't die of hypothermia. They do get frostbites but they heal just fine.

_They'll heal just fine._

They say that vampires are immortal in the sense that they do not die easily and they do not age. They say, in time, injuries heal. If you let it, it'll heal on its own. They say time heals all wounds, Kuroko wondered, does it also heals the heart? It was funny how the pain in his chest was biologically impossible, his body was morphed into an insensitive one, a kind that does not—should not be affected by such small trivial feelings. Kagami is strange, yet even with such, the man is undeniably human. It was such a sad thing though, he wished he was as brave as Aomine and Kise. He remember the look Kise had in his eyes, he was sad and jealous—he loves Aomine so much and he could see it and nothing could ever make him think otherwise. He wished he had Takao's iron will, and his patience, or Himuro's maturity to actually chase Kagami. But he wasn't. He was weak, nd all he could do was to watch him run away. Even if Takao said so, it was just difficult—to chase someone who was running away…from you.

The silence used to give him comfort, but now all it did was to add up to his pain. The silence made him remember the look Kagami had when he run away. It made him remember how the man had used to treat him, the look Kagami had when he chased after him, the pleading voice he called to him asking him to stay. How he wish he could stand in front of him and tell him back all those words. **_You said you'd believe in me…you said you needed me—_**Kuroko wanted to spat Kagami's words all back to him, though he knew it, he wished he didn't run. Kuroko found himself stopping at a familiar street. How nostalgic, he thought, it was the street when he first had a conversation with the red haired male. He was standing at the street with a vinyl umbrella, he remembered—and remembering hurts. Kuroko wondered for a second when Kagami remembered him, did it hurt the way it hurts him now?

_I wish you were here._

Kuroko took a step forward shaking the thoughts away, the man will not be there anymore, he will not look at him the way he did before.

"Oh,"

Kuroko's eyes widen hearing the familiar voice, he quickly spun in his heels but he was suddenly grabbed from behind and was pulled, his arms were held in his back and a handkerchief covered both his mouth and nose. "Lucky me." The voice said chuckling. Kuroko's physical strength was drained from the spar he had with Kise, and to add was he was barely healing. His struggles were futile, soon he found his visions blurring.

.

.

.

**_Kagami-kun…_**

Kagami snapped out of his trance. Blinking he realized he had walked quite an awful distance from the basketball court, he had played some street basketball with some high school students from the neighborhood, he thought the game would drain him out of his energy to think of that certain teal haired man, but looks like it wasn't enough. He just couldn't. Cursing under his breath Kagami kicked a small rock on the pavement as he rested his back on a wall ignoring whoever might shoot him a look. He was exhausted, physically and mentally but both refused to shut down. He was scared shitless about what he confirmed about Kuroko, but he couldn't tell Alex, the woman will probably just say something along the lines of he's watching too much TV or he's just making things up. He is scared and yet…why does he keep thinking about him? He's a god-forsaken—both literary and metaphorically—vampire, he should be packing up and leaving yet, he was there leaning on a wall thinking this over.

Why can't he stop thinking of him? Why did he even wished to remember him, to remember someone like him if he was a vampire?

What's the answer?

...

Akashi quietly watched as Furihata washed the dishes, he couldn't deny it now, he was all over the brunette human. There was just him and everything about him seems right, despite his clumsy antics, he seems so perfect. He was just simple, he never asked Akashi anything though he knew he could, he could have used him and his money, he must have realized now that he means something to him didn't he, or was he really that dense? He was just a face in a crowd, but he was Akashi's face in the crowd, despite the thousands or perhaps even millions of people in the crowd, even in crowd with similar face as him, Akashi would know who is the real Furihata Kouki. It was such a strange thing why of all people a commoner like Furihata would have come to steal his attention, he had met thousands of elegant women from different races all throughput his lifetime and yet this is the first time he had ever wanted to have a human only to him, to stay with him. His voice calmed him down, his chuckles made him forget about reputation, and his eyes looked at him ever so softly—no had ever looked at him that way, like he was the kindest man on earth, because he knows he isn't.

But at the same time he was scared, more than anything, he was scared of himself. He is scared of the one inside him, or perhaps himself. The monster that he is, or that might be inside him—may have hurt Furihata. He know himself, though he might not be sure of the _other_—he is sure that he could not love like others. He can't love like Murasakibara did to Himuro, he could not love like Midorima did for Takao—defying all odds. His love was destructive, like a knife.

"Say, Kouki do you like reading?" Akashi found himself asking the boy. Furihata turned to him to assure his companion he heard him.

"Y-Yes, uhm…I actually like books but I-I uhm don't have much money to buy them." Furihata answered, "B-But yes, I still make a way to read some, I volunteer in the school library, I get to read books there."

Akashi hummed. When he was young, back in Europe where he was born, his mother is a fan of Chinese and Japanese literatures, among them was a story he could never forget. "Have you read the Tale of The Bleeding Blade?" Akashi asked again as Furihata returned to washing the dishes.

"Uhm, no…is that a new book?" Furihata asked, truly he had never heard of such. "Who's the author?"

Akashi could not remember, it was way too long ago. "No, I could not remember." He answered. He could remember now, how his mother used to read him that story and how he would insist she would read them to him. It was a tragic story but he loved it, and as he grew, and now he realized how he resembled the bleeding blade and Furihata resembled the human. "It was a story my mother used to read me to sleep."

"What is it about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Akashi collected his thoughts first, the story was an odd one to be read for a child of only ten years in human age, but his mother is a woman of art, she appreciated the meaning more than the explicitly of the topic. "The tale is about a blade, it was made into perfection, molded by the finest hands and was tested and made known through time. One day it was given to a lady as a gift, the lady accepted it, and every day she would gaze at it and praise its beauty, the blade is grateful of its master, but he has no eyes to cry tears of joy, no arms to hold her in an embrace, nor voice to tell her thanks, no lips to kiss her. The blade wanted to make her feel loved as he was by all the way she had cherished him." Akashi looked at Furihata who had left the dishes in the sink and now turned to him in full attention. "He only had blades though, for he was made as that."

"Then?" Furihata asked eager to know the story's end.

"So what do you think did the blade do to express his love?" Akashi asked, but soon he continued answering his question, "He cut her, and cut her, and slashed. For he only had blades and that was the only way a blade could be one with her. The blade has a love that was selfish and destructive on its own way."

There was a pregnant silence between two, Akashi stared at Furihata's face watching the boy's face change into confusion, into realization, to conclusion. "It's a tragedy." He said with a sad smile, "The blade must have loved her so much."

"But he was wrong to do so, yes? It was selfish and vicious, he killed the woman if you do not realize."

"I think the lady would understand." Furihata answered, "Love is…a strange thing and if you'd ask me, I think love can never really be as selfless as what may be ideal to most people. I mean wanting someone for yourself is the first thing you feel when you like someone, right and that's selfishness, and that's okay, I think. He's a blade so what could he ever do, that's the only way he could express himself, the lady must have known this, if she did not flee and let him cut her."

Akashi was dumbfounded as Furihata spoke. He had never thought of such way, all he had in his mind was the way the blade selfishly made it so that he loves her and thus had to do something about it to express himself without minding the consequences. Furihata always saw the light in his tragedies, he didn't see the selfish blade, but what he saw was the longing blade, longing of human contact, of appreciation. Just like how he never saw him as someone intimidating, just as how he saw him as a friend. But at the same time Akashi felt scared for the brunette, he was the tyoe of person who would even plunge the blade to himself, he didn't care about those, because he was selfless—and he wasn't. He could only think of himself, of how he wants only him reflected in his eyes, of how he would only want him—only his name to be called by those lips. Yet he tried to understand him with everything he had while he kept drawing lines between them.

"I would have done the same thing if I was her." He answered returning from his work.

That was Furihata Kouki, and he wondered if he would stay true to his words. Would he really let the blade cut him just so it could tell him of his love? He wondered…

_"Kouki."_

Furihata felt a strong arm pulled his upper arm making him turn sideways, a hand snake up in the side of his face forcing it to turn and meet—Furihata's eyes widen when his lips met another. The heterochromatic eyes slowly closed and he felt everything went slow motion. He could hear his heart thumping against his chest loudly and his face heating up. The close proximity allowed him a better view of Akashi's face. It was perfect. His skin, his eyes, his hair, his ears and nose. He would be lying if he say he didn't admire the man's looks—no, well he's not into _men_, or so he knew, he just, well perfect. The way he walk confidently, the way he spoke, the way his hair shone so regally—everything was perfect about him, how he could ge not admire him. But kissing the man was on way too many levels out of his league.

Akashi was not thinking, he let his body moved as a deafening voice screamed in his head stopping and blurring all rationality in his mind. He stood up and claimed the lips of the brunette across him. And damn did he tasted so good, he didn't taste salty like the miso soup, or metallic like blood, but he tasted so…good. He had never felt so relaxed so at ease with a human contact this close, not even when he had preyed on them before. He felt euphoria in levels he could not even describe. He wondered for a moment if this was how the blade felt when he slashed and cut. He instantly felt his eyelids were getting heavier and the urge to close his eyes were so strong so he submitted to it. The voice in his head silenced and all he could feel was the lips, the goodness, the pleasant feeling.

Pressing a firm kiss on his lips, Akashi broke the kiss. Furihata was a blushing mess and had quickly put a hand over his lips. "I am…deeply in love with you." Akashi confessed. "I am selfish, I am greedy, and I am devious. I was made this way, I am twisted, my family is twisted, I am awful in things that you do, I could not cook, but you…you never did care, didn't you? You never listened, you kept on smiling, I know that coffee was awful but you didn't say that, you always spoke to me with honesty, you are always sincere. Now Furihata Kouki, tell me that you are not just leading me."

Furihata was lost for words, Akashi Seijuuro just confessed to him, _the Akashi Seijuuro_, Japan's most litigable bachelor, and youngest CEO of one of Japan's biggest companies. He did admire him but he never thought of him might feel the same way, he was no one and Akashi was just everything. He is young, charming, wealthy and Furihata is the complete of opposite of that. What can he give him, what does he have to offer for the crimson haired. It felt unfair, he was just a nobody. "B-But I…I-I am…" Furihata stuttered. He tried to avoid looking at Akashi's eyes which was hoping and looking at him ever so endearing. "I-I don't know, A-Akashi-kun is j-just, uhm, I mean why me? W-Why me, I'm just…w-well just me, a-and I'm no one special, I d-don't have anything huge to offer you, o-or boast about."

"Are you rejecting me?"

Furihata turned quickly at Akashi, his eyes landed on the mismatched eyes, "I-I, n-no! I-I mean I-I…"

"Do not question my decision please. I love you because you're Furihata Kouki, not because of some trivial material things." Akashi answered, "I love the way you speak, the way you stutter, the way look at me, the way look away when you're embarrass, I love you everything about you."

Furihata wished he could have been born an ostrich or he could transform into one right now. Akashi was too frank and very vocal about it and he made it sound that saying that was the most natural thing in the world, he wanted to bury his head on the ground right then. Akashi continued on saying all the things he loved about him, which at most and common occurrence was not really that lovable. "I love how you most of the time get flustered, your clumsiness. The way you talk about the people you love." Akashi continued as he stepped forward, Furihata staggered back looking down as he tried to avoid making eye-contact with him. "And sometimes I wish you'd talk of me the same way as you did for them, that I'd be one of those who made you smile in such way, and sometimes I wish it was only me you'd look at."

Furihata felt a hand cupped both sides of his face, he was surprised when it was lifted gently and his eyes were locked on the pair of mismatched eyes. "I am greedy, I think I do not deserve you either. But I can't live on thinking someone else would have you, not me. I am torn between knowing what my greed could do and what my greed tells me I should. So tell, like you always do, what should I do? Is it wrong or am I doing something right, for the first time?"

The truth is Furihata didn't know either. But he knows one thing, that loving someone is never—will never—be wrong. It was a fearful thing, love that is. He had never ever actually felt this confused, Akashi is like a complex numerical formula without an explanation. But he could not tear his eyes away, could not let himself say no to him, and that was what his love was like.

"I-Its…alright." Furihata answered feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks.

"If you're saying that out of fear or something like that then I'd rather not have it."

"N-No I…"

Akashi waited, Furihata;s eyes wondered about the room before it settled on his eyes. "I… I l-like Akashi-kun as well…even if you say you're greedy, or devious, or sometimes quite intimidating. I like Akashi-kun when he smiles, I like his coffee even if its bitter, I like Akashi-kun because he's Akashi—Nnh!"

Furihata was cut off when a pair of lips crashed in his. Akashi parted away with a very gentle look in his eyes, Furihata's heart skipped a beat with the way his eyes looked at him—he looked genuinely happy. "If you keep that, I might want to take you right here and now." He teased before nuzzling the brunette's neck and embracing him. He didn't care about other things anymore. He believes in him enough to trust he won't leave him even if he _found out_. "And there's one thing I want to tell you too, I'd like to hold on to what you said, that you'd love me whatever I have, whatever I—"

_KRRRRRRRIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Akashi excused himself and fished out his phone out of his pocket, he left his business phone at home and he had with him was the phone he uses to contact his brothers and Furihata. His eyes widen at the sight, Kuroko's caller ID was flashing in the screen. Kuroko rarely calls and when he does—"Tetsuya, what is it?" he quickly answered. His eyes widen when he heard an uncharacteristic laugh from the other end of the line.

_"Tic, tock, tic, tock,"_ the voice answered before bursting into laughter, "_Whose missing among your pawns?"_

"Who is this?" Akashi asked feeling the wave of fear for his brother's safety.

"_Clue number one! He has teal hair, and blue eyes, oh wait you have two brothers who have blue eyes, oh yeah, this one's really skinny, and really nice face. If you don't want to claim him anymore, can I have him, you took my toy so, this one could do."_

"WHO ARE YOU!" Akashi roared, his eyes gleaming in anger, Furihata was surprised, the mug on the counter exploded and shattered. "If you do not reveal yourself I shall make it so that you'd wish you have not been born!"

The voice just laughed before it hang up. Akashi panted angrily as he slam the device on the table creating a crack on the poor table and the phone, crushed. Furihata's eyes widen at the turn of events. Can a normal human do that? His eyes carefully turn to look at Akashi, he was more surprised to see Akashi's face, his eyes were gleaming, and his golden eye has turned cat-like, his pupils turned to slits. He was growling and he was reeking off danger and anger. "A-Akashi-k-kun?" Furihata warily called him, Akashi turned to him with his glowing eyes. "A-Are you alright?"

Furihata was scared, could this be…what Akashi wanted to tell him? It was frightening, this form of his. This made Furihata remembered the incident back at the café, the same vibe he had with the customer who humiliated him, the shattered glass. It was frightening, but this man, he was the one who made it so that he was smiling tonight, that he was not alone. This man loved him through all his flaws and shortcomings. Furihata made a cautious step forward to him reaching his hesitantly. "A-Akashi-kun?" his fingertips made contact with Akashi's hand. Akashi visibly made a very annoyed growl, a feral kind that somehow reminded Furihata of a lion. But he could not let him look like that, he felt the need to calm him so despite his body had started shaking and his legs had been wobbly. When Akashi didn't pull away Furihata felt a little confident that Akashi will not hurt him and inched closer to him before wrapping his arms around the other. Akashi was shaking, and he was pushing him slightly but Furihata didn't let go, until Akashi stopped and eased with him.

"I-Its okay, i-its just me." Furihata assured, Akashi felt the anger dissipating slowly. Despite that he knew the adrenaline was still rushing in him, and this may be very dangerous to for a human like Furihata but the thing that surprised Akashi more was the fact that Furihata had surely witnessed _it_ yet he was there still calming him down. This was the answer to his question he thought, but that more made him frightened for his safety. Breaking the hug Furihata smiled at him.

Akashi shook his head and cupped his face before kissing the top of his head, "You have to get out of here." He said. He know he didn't need to explain, the explaining could wait later. Things were heightening quite fast. "Pack up I'm driving you somewhere safe."

…

Midorima was done with his research when he turned to check on Takao who said he'll be reading a book that Kuroko recommended him to read. Midorima smiled as he found his lover sitting up with his back leaning on the headboard and his hand holding a small pocket book. He left his desk and sat on the side of the bed as he leaned in to kiss Takao's exposed neck. Takao woke an chuckled reaching on top of Midorima's head, ruffling it lovingly. "Mn, Shin-chan." He whined. Takao knew what was next. Midorima nuzzled in his neck kissing it and nipping it, until he felt his fangs scrapping in his skin. Takao gasped as the fangs punctured his skin, it always had been quite surprising. Soon he was feeling lightheaded and very euphoric.

Midorima licked the addicting substance until his hunger was satiated. When he was done he pressed a kiss on the small patch of skin before giving it one last lick. "Good morning." Midorima whispered lowly on the other's ear. Takao chuckled.

"What time is it Shin-chan?"

Midorima looked at the wall clock and turned to Takao, "It is past nine."

Takao stretched and sat straight up, "Mn, I have to bring this over to Kuroko-kun." He said showing the pocket book to Midorima. Midorima smirked at the book.

"Did you even understand what that book is?"

Takao puffed his cheeks, "O-Of course!"

"Hm? Tell me then."

"I-It's a-about t-the s-shogun e-era a-and t-there's this warrior h-his name is T-Ta—Ta…"

"Takashi."

"Yeah, I was about to say that."

"Shut up." Midorima quietly laughed and kissed him full in the lips effectively silencing Takao. "Now that I think about it, where did he went, Kuroko I mean."

"He said he was going for a walk." Takao answered.

"Walk? At what time?"

"Six in the evening." Takao answered yawning.

Midorima's eyebrows furrowed, he stood from his seat and walked to his desk to retrieve his phone. "Is something wrong?" Takao asked feeling the very heavy atmosphere radiating from his lover. Midorima checked his phone, there was no message from Kuroko yet, he turned again to the clock before quickly making his way to the door of the room ignoring Takao's question of where he was heading. Midorima upon opening the door glanced at the hallway where Kuroko's room was, it was quiet—it was usually quiet but Midorima could not feel anything in the house. Leaving the room Midorima quickly made his way to the living room, Murasakibara turned to him while holding a bag of sweets. Himuro who heard Midorima's hurried footsteps left his task in the kitchen and went to see the doctor.

"Shin-chan." Takao whined, "I've been calling your attention—"

"Has Kuroko returned home?" Midorima asked the two.

Himuro blinked and look upstairs, "Isn't he in his room?"

"Takao said he isn't and went out for a walk, has he returned?"

Murasakibara visibly frowned, "Kuro-chin's…hasn't returned yet."

Himuri gasped, "I-Is something—"

_BLAG!_

Everyone's eyes turned to the doorway as a panting, angry, eyes glowing Akashi returned home without even minding about his shoes Akashi made his way to the house slamming the door behind him. Midorima quickly pulled Takao behind him knowing that Akashi had always had a bad-temper when it comes with Takao and feeling the very ferocious vibe radiating from him. Akashi slammed his hand on the nearest hard surface which inevitably was a wall, creating a crack in it. Midorima was alarmed by Akashi's current state, he was very cross and he reeks of anger and intent to kill. This was the Akashi that made them bow to him, the Akashi they have feared. "Tell me Tetsuya is here." He said his hands curling to a fist. Midorima swallowed a lump in his throat, if Akashi is here…

"W-We're looking for him." Midorima answered.

Akashi's eyes were now in full glow which made the four back away. "He's been taken by someone!" Akashi exclaimed. Midorima confirmed his fear, that was bad. The teal haired vampire had used up all his remaining stamina with the face off with the kitsune earlier, and to add to that were the symptoms of attachment syndrome that makes him so vulnerable right then. He was is no better than a human right then.

"W-Who would take him? I-I mean, oh god please no." Himuro was alarmed, there were so many possibilities but he hated for that one to be true. And he wished it wasn't the case. "L-Let's search, we have to tell Aomine-kun too."

"Akashi calm down, stay at home and calm yourself first you cannot get out of the house in that state." Midorima said. It was very dangerous when Akashi is in this state, it was like the switch was set on and letting him out of the house was like freeing a wild lion in the city without it's tamer.

"Do not tell me what to do Shinataro, I shall aid the search." Midorima felt Takao tugged him from behind, Takao shook his head telling him its not the right time to be saying those to Akasho, Takao himself. So Midorima decided to let his brother, for his own safety too. "Go to everyone who has contact or knows Tetsuya, we must find him."

.

.

.

Kagami found himself sitting at his house's door, his back leaning against the door with his knees bent and his hand over his face. The more he tries not to think of the teal haired vampire the more he thinks of him. Even how much convincing he was putting in his thoughts he was just that. Everything made him remember Kuroko, the sidewalks, the rain, the music, even his own house, everything was full of him. And his heart would hammer angrily in his chest when he would remember how he would call him, how those eyes reflected him. And now even if he tried to make himself remind him of that cold merciless eyes he saw the morning, it didn't seem to had much of an effect, he still—**_I want him_**—he concluded. It was as if his body would not stop, his adrenaline was still in spike though his human body should have reached its limits a few hours ago. He felt the need and want to be with him, to see him again. He wanted and needed him to the point of tears.

He didn't care anymore if he was a vampire, if he a killing machine or something else, he needs him now. Kagami 's hand fell to his side as he snickered to himself, how foolish he was, that was the answer that he had been looking for. This was the reason he wanted to remember him in spite of knowing that, because truthfully, the fact that he was a vampire didn't made him love him any less. He is scared, yes, he's a vampire, that's weird and creepy, yes, but that was all part of Kuroko Tetsuya and he loves Kuroko Tetsuya, and even if that's weird and creepy, he'll love it. All of him.

But he ran away—a stupid move, he should have stayed, should have tried to calm himself and not just ran away. He should have tried to understand the situation, tried not to look at the vampire but rather the vampire as Kuroko Tetsuya. He felt angry to himself as he remember the look in Kuroko's face as he stepped back, he was looking at him silently asking him to stay to prove him that he was wrong about how humans will just ran away from him. To prove him that he was different from all humans that he had met, that he truly loves him. But he blew out that opportunity, and now he was there sitting on the cold hard ground thinking about this like a madman because right then there was nothing he could do about it.

He remembered when he was younger, he wondered about that one person who would make his interest pike up. Kuroko was that person he had been looking for, the first time he met him the teal haired kindergarten teacher has an extremely peculiar vibe, secretive and always composed. But his eyes were very sad, and lonely. He liked the way he spoke with the chikdren, he liked the way the thought of the teacher calmed him down, he liked the way he secretly held his smile in a small upturn of his lips. He speaks in riddles and is very frank when it comes down to it, his bluntness somehow is very amusing. Before he knew it his heart had decided to give in to him, to this kindergarten teacher without knowing anything else other than those details. And he thought he'd be scared to the hell and back with the confirmation he had just then but now he realized those details were everything, he didn't need the others because that would not affect the universal truth his heart had decided upon. He didn't need to wish to be born in a time and place where he was born as vampire too, or Kuroko as human, this time, this place, this era is when he came to know him and he would not have him any other way.

"Kagami Taiga."

Kagami's train of thoughts was cut by a growling and angry voice, he turned to the hallways of the apartment and found a familiar tanned policeman. The man was accompanied by Himuro and a green haired doctor. He stood and before he knew it he felt a string arm pulled him by the collar and pushed him to the nearest wall, he felt his back slamming against the hard surface. He coughed as the lungs was slightly compressed in his ribs. "W-What the—" Kagami said in between coughs as he realized that Aomine had pinned him to the wall. His eyes were glowing midnight blue. "W-Who the fuck are you?"

"You!" Aomine roared angrily as he pushed Kagami further to the wall. "Where the fuck did you take Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun please you're using too much force!" Himuro said as he try to calm Aomine, but Aomine only slapped his hand away.

"ANSWER ME!" Aomine cried not caring if the whole neighborhood heard them.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagami was confused what does he mean by taking _Tetsu_? When it sank to Kagami he felt a newfound strength in his arms and was able to pry and pushed Aomine away surprising Aomine himself and the two men behind him. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"You are the only one whose suspicious enough, where did you take my brother!"

"Brother?" Kagami turned to look at Himuro, "What's happening?"

"Is he not with you?" Midorima asked.

Kagami really is not getting where it is heading. "I-I…What? No, I mean, what's happening I'm getting confused! Why are you looking for your brother to me?"

"I-I don't think we should be here any longer, Taiga as I told you have no business with us." Himuro answered. Midorima shoot him a suspicious look. Himuro noticed this quickly and turned away sealing his lips.

"Our brother—Kuroko is missing." Midorima declared.

Kagami's eyes widen, "W-What…"

"His reaction indicates he has no idea about this, I do not sense that he's lying either." Midorima said.

"Then…if he's not here." Aomine's eyes widen.

…

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open to an unknown environment, the whole place reeks of mold and dust. He tried to get up but he realized his hands were tied behind him. He looked around and spotted a feet tapping on the wooden floor. "Wakey, wakey Princess." The familiar voice said before letting out a very sinister laugh, the kind of ones you hear in a horror movie. Kuroko turned his head to meet the face of his captor, "Oh, look don't look at me like that little blood sucker, I may start liking you and snap your head and add you to my collections."

"H-Haizaki!" Kuroko said his voice hoarse from the assault earlier.

"Really, you were one heck of vampire." Haizaki said as he stood and crouched before Kuroko's lying figure. "You're not strong, an average human body-builder may even have more muscle strength that you do, you're not fast, just a titsy-bitsy faster than most humans but not fast enough. In short, you're weak as an average human when it terms of physical meters. But you're kick-ass with that illusion you do, which I may add you can't do right now I bet."

"Do not test me." Kuroko said confidently.

"Sure, big shot, but I know you, your kinds I mean, special cases, the _guardians_."

Kuroko's attention was caught what did he just said?

"Ever wonder why Nijimura chose you? Why he took a wandering tiny vampire in his prestigious household full of purebloods and elite hybrids?" Haizaki laughed before lifting Kuroko's face by his chin, "Because you're a special case of a _turned_. Oh, wait that's wrong—you're a case of a _guardian_ which is very very special."

* * *

><p><em>ITS OFFICIAL AKAFURI~~BTW that story Akashi was telling Furihata isn't actually some old tale, or something like that, its a story about this sword called SAIKA, its from another anime DURARARA(I love Izaya 'cause he reminds me of Akashi, yes they also have the same voice actor, so if you haven't watched that anime WATCH IT NOW and ship SHIZAYA lol) LOL but what happened to Akashi? Looks like we will be meeting <em>_**him**__ soon~. And where is our precious Kuroko? HAIZAKI'S HERE TOO, his name spells DANGER! Stay tune for the next chapter and let's see what happens to our favorite pairs. And on the next chapter HUGE REVELATION ABOUT KUROKO'S TRUE NATURE!_

_PS. I will link this story to my twitter account, so anyone who has twitter there yep, you will now be able to have a little more idea about at your service KICCHIN and her daily struggles as a human being LOL and yeah the progress of the story too. You may PM me through there if you have any suggestions for a new story because I'm planning on that. Yep, you may follow me **t**__**witter. Kicchin2day**(remove the spaces baby)_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: UNDISCLOSED**

_"Good morning Akashi-kun." Akashi turned to the source of the voice and found Nijimura in his usual carefree self, a smile plastered in his face. Akashi guessed he had been in the village again if the dirt on the hem of his hakama weren't enough proof. Akashi chuckled inwardly, the vampire loved interacting with humans, he had been very thorough about their relationship with them, Akashi guessed it was Nijimura's human side pushing him so. He didn't have much say though, the man managed the family well, as long as they are safe, as long as they were at peace he wouldn't oppose. Nijimura has wisdom that one may call wisdom from experience, he had been once a human and now a vampire, he understood both and Akashi gave his respect to him. Bowing his head in greeting Akashi politely greeted him back. "How are the fishes, any luck striking a conversation with them?"_

_Akashi only chuckled, but in daily basis if it was Aomine or Midorima who had dare to say that they would probably have their hair cut in a swift. "Unfortunately they seem rather adamant about it." Akashi answered sarcastically, "I bet you did not go all the way here just to ask me how am I fairing with the fishes, am I right?"_

_Nijimura smiled, "True, you see I went to the village today." He started._

_"I…see that." Akashi said eyeing the hem of Nijimura's hakama. The vampire laughed at him and shrugged his shoulders._

_"I met a boy." Nijimura said remembering something._

_Akashi suppressed a sigh, he was taught of how unbecoming it is, "Shuuzo, as much as I love to converse with you, please do not leave your sentences hanging, instead please do complete your sentences." _

_Nijimura smiled, "Yes, now, forgive me."_

_"I…met this boy, though I've never seen him before in the village." Nijimura said, "A very peculiar boy."_

_"Peculiar?" Akashi laughed, "Now, you're using the word, peculiar? You have to more specific with that word."_

_Nijimura nodded, "Apologies, of course. I…This boy the villagers do not remember him, they said they only notice him when he makes himself known, nor do I remember a boy like him around." He took a deep breath, "I noticed he seems rather lost at everything, like everything looked new to him. And he doesn't smell like anything, like humans, or like us, or like werepeople."_

_"That is…indeed strange." Akashi answered, "What is it that you're thinking?"_

_"Its about that…I think he's a __**guardian**__."_

* * *

><p>Kagami groan in pain as he fell face first on a hard, cold flat surface. He remember Himuro, a tanned policeman, and a bespectacled green haired man coming over and accusing him of taking their brother—Kuroko. The next thing he knew he was held down and his hand were both tied down and he was drove and shoved here. Looking up Kagami found seven set of shoes, looking further up he found his captors looking at him, Kagami quickly recognized Himuro and his boyfriend, and the tanned police plus the bespectacled man, others were total strangers to him. He propped himself up with his knees effectively putting himself in a sitting position. "Seriously what the fuck, can someone just explain to me what on Earth is happening?!" Kagami exclaimed, "I have been dragged here out of my will, this is against human fucking rights, this is fucking kidnapping!"<p>

"Someone shut him up or I shall do it myself." Akashi said his voice dripping of venom. Midorima was more alarmed when Akashi's eyes shone. Kagami himself was stunned, heck he felt the hair on the back of his neck rising, he felt _danger_ in those eyes, more danger than Kuroko's neon blue ones. "We have no time for your dilly-dally, human tell us where is our brother. Where is Tetsuya?"

"A-Akashi-kun he has nothing to do with this as I said he—"

"W-What the fuck is wrong with you, I don't get a shit about this and you ask me about your brother? Yeah sure thank you because I didn't sign up for lost and found!" Kagami exclaimed, he is angry, frustrated, agitated, and confused. He has no idea what was happening, or why are they asking him where Kuroko is, or where Kuroko is, or who the hell are they to him exactly. Brothers? Like hell they were brothers, they don't even look alike. "I don't know where Kuroko is, so stop accusing me and let go!"

Himuro gasped and almost fell to his knees in amusement. "T-Taiga…wait you…you know…wait, you remember?"

Kagami sighed and glared at him, "YES, fucking yes, I remember, happy? I remember his name, his face, that day and this! This fucking vampire secret!"

"Wait, he knew?" Aomine asked raising an eyebrow.

"S-Since when?" Himuro asked his voice trembling.

Kagami pursed his lips looking back at Himuro, he remembered how he cried for him that day. How he tried to warn him, to stop him. "That day…he…told me before erasing my memories."

"He—wait, Tetsu erased his memories? I didn't know this." Aomine said.

"What happened here, why are we not informed?" Midorima asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I thought i-it was unnecessary to—"

"He was getting too attached to Kuro-chin, I thought it was dangerous so I told Kuro-chin to erase his memory, it will also lessen the risk," Murasakibara said without batting an eye, he turned to Kagami, "for him and for Kuro-chin."

"YOU!" Kagami exclaimed angrily glaring at the purple haired giant.

"Are you sure Tetsuya erased his memories?" Akashi asked.

"Y-Yes." Himuro answered.

Everyone was silent for a moment staring at Kagami, "If so then he is indeed an Alpha as we thought he is." Midorima said breaking the silence. Kagami knitted his eyebrows in confusion and anger.

"A what?" Aomine asked, it could not be helped, he was after all absent when the topic was brought up.

"This is all the more reason Kuroko-kun needs him now." Takao said.

"Explain!" Aomine exclaimed at Takao who inched away from him. "What this Alpha crap you are saying?"

Midorima pulled Aomine by the collar away from Takao glaring at him. Finally letting him go Midorima crossed his arms over his chest and turned to Kagami as if telling him it was very essential that he too should listen. "Alphas are humans with superior abilities than average humans also known as Betas. Alphas were usually born leaders, rulers, kings, great scholars and so on, they either have superior instinct, superior intellect, or strength." Midorima explained, "Furthermore, they are not affected by powers and spellbinding of the likes of us, which also classifies them as nullifiers. They are not drawn by our physical appearance, nor do spellbinding such as what Kuroko did would work on them. They are on par with purebloods."

"Wait, I thought that was an old myth?" Aomine said raising a brow.

Akashi stepped forward to Kagami, "They thought so too about us, until recently…isn't that correct Kagami Taiga?"

Midorima swallowed a lump in his throat there was a very frightening thing about that revelation and confirmation, if Kagami is indeed an Alpha and Kuroko a turned. There was really a huge chance Kuroko had been exhibiting attachment syndrome the past few days, and if that indeed was the case—Midorima stared at Kagami, if that was the case all the more Kuroko is very vulnerable then. "We need to take him to where Kuroko is." Midorima said voicing his thoughts out loud.

"That's the problem Mido-chin," Murasakibara said, "we don't know where Kuro-chin is."

"Now that you have the explaining you want, now human tell us where Tetsuya is." Akashi said his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO—"

Everyone gasp at the sight, Kagami was silenced as he felt a sting of pain in his right cheek. He turned his eyes reluctantly and found a scissor hairline away from his face, he knew he had a cut in his cheek though. Kagami traced the scissor from the hand to the arms and his eyes met with glowing heterochromatic ones. He felt danger emitting from the seemingly LED lit eyes. They were different from Kuroko's eyes, there was no hint of mercy in them, there was no hesitation as if there was no soul in it. "Akashi!" Someone among the seven exclaimed, Kagami was too shocked to even detach his eyes from the glowing inhuman ones. Before he knew it the crimson haired vampire was being pulled away from him by several ones.

"Himuro, Takao you two stay with him!" Midorima instructed as Aomine and Murasakibara tried to hold Akashi and pull him upstairs. Himuro nodded and felt scared himself. Everything is getting serious, even more serious than he thought it would have been. He had never seen Akashi this angry, or this violent, he was usually much composed than this. He wouldn't have break this easily in front of a human, not making an exception that the man is an Alpha. Himuro found Takao's hand were trembling too, despite all his profound and cocky way of speaking, Takao is still just a turned, compared to a pureblood, he has nothing, he is as scared as he is. Hell, even Murasakibara a six feet towering giant is scared of a less than five feet petite bodied Akashi.

Murasakibara had once told him, one of the reasons why he chose to live away from the main house, away from Akashi was his fear of him. He wondered why everyone was so frightened of him, yes he is quite cunning, sometimes very snappy—but this kind of violence was something more, something monstrous. But he understood why, he turned to Kagami and quickly untied the man. This was something Kuroko didn't want to happen, for Kagami to be dragged here, he understand how Kuroko must have felt. But right now, more than anything it was his safety that comes first. "I-I know i-it was really frightening, I-I'm sorry. I…We didn't want to drag you in this kind of chaos, this kind of world, that was why Kuroko he…he chose to erase your memory of him. We know you'd be frightened and this isn't the world you should be dealing." Himuro said, Kagami finally getting out of his shocked state looked at Himuro listening to him intently. "You and your family treated me well, I-I didn't want you to get involved any further so I didn't told you or any of you about me…about…us. I didn't know how much of an asshole fate could be to have you meet with Kuroko, its not a bad thing that you met Kuroko, the bad thing is this, you get involved in this mess."

Kagami's eyes widen when Himuro sat in a dogeza, he then bowed his head lowly putting his hands on the floor in a very formal manner. "I understand if you are scared, but please understand we…Kuroko-kun is family to us, to have him in the hands of an enemy its taking a toll on everyone. I don't want this either, if there could have been any other way I would have that than you in the brink of danger. I owe you a lot Taiga, you and your family so if there could have been another but that's…there isn't." Himuro said without raising his head, "So I ask you, please, Taiga please save him!"

"T-Tatsuya y-you're…Kuroko's just—"

Himuro raised his head with a sad smile plastered in his lips, "Kuroko once said this himself, the ones who are dear to the ones you love, becomes dear to you as well. Kuroko-kun is dear to Atsushi, and he had treated me no less, I…Taiga, please?"

Kagami was stunned beyond words. This…they weren't humans, Kuroko, his brothers nor Tatsuya, but they were so human in this way—perhaps even more human. To risk everything for the sake of your brothers, to love unconditionally, to see pass the flaws. He had never been so amazed of the kind of love they had for each other. Himuro's worries, the protectiveness of the Kuroko's brothers. He felt ashamed, he who had run away from Kuroko, who feared him only to admit in the end that he needed him, he was no way compared to these.

"I…I'm not even worthy of seeing him." Kagami said sadly. That was true, he thought as he remember the way Kuroko looked at him the last time he saw him. Kuroko only wished for his well being, that was why he had to push him away, he trusted him by telling him the truth about him, yet instead of accepting it he run away scared. Compared to them he is unworthy. "I…have injured him beyond repair and that is—"

_SLAP!_

Himuro's eyes widen, Takao was standing there before Kagami, eyes hidden under his bangs. "You…" Takao's voice was trembling, Kagami nursed the pain in his cheeks and was about to retort about getting quite physically injured over again in his short stay in the household when he notice the man looked very serious. "Kuroko-kun never thought of you that way! Unworthy? Who are you to decide that for him? And so what, are you just going to sit there let that monster of a werewolf tear him part by part just because you feel you're unworthy? Aren't you going to try and set things right? If you feel so ashamed of it then do something about it, save him and tell him all those words! Because nothing will change if you just sat there like an idiot and mourn over that, when are you going to tell him that, when he's ash and bones?"

Kagami stared blankly at Takao, he was stunned the words stung him but they were all true.

"Kuroko-kun…you have no idea…how much he…"

Kagami didn't need Takao to finish and he knew as well that he wouldn't. They were enough for him to realize what he had in hand. He was right, this was no time to think and be _emo_ about it. He should be thinking of how to sa—

_"…mi-kun."_

Kagami's eyes widen…did he…

_"…Kagami-kun, if he was here…"_

That voice, he cannot be wrong that's—Kagami's vision started blurring Takao and Himuro's figure was starting to dissolve into gray, and gray went everything. He then found himself as if he was seeing through someone else's tired eyes, then came into his line of vision was a man's silhouette, the figure stared getting a bit more defined until he found distinct features of the man, his hair were in dreadlocks and he was quite bigger, or perhaps…he was seeing through someone who was lying? His vision focused on the man's face but he was unable to see all for his eyes were so engrossed with the stomach churning, disgusting sinister smile. His eyes wandered around, the walls looked old wooden, the paint were worn out, on a corner he found a tattered cloth that looked like it used to be a banner. He tried his best to make out the words.

"Ki…Ri…Sa…Ki, Dai…chi?"

_._

_._

_._

"TAIGA!"

Kagami's eyes widen, his eyes re-focused on Himuro whose face was full of worry, "Taiga are you okay?"

Kagami felt his inner self screaming to him to get up and save Kuroko, he didn't know what was happening, or what he just saw, but he let his instinct tell him so. "I know where Kuroko is."

* * *

><p><em>The day Nijimura brought a teal haired vampire in the estate Akashi doubted Nijimura's theory about him. He wasn't special or striking as much as he thought a guardian would be. But he is special in his own way, for one he was awfully too weak for a vampire, second he was able to get along with Aomine whom even Nijimura finds very handful. He isn't fast as Aomine, nor has an accuracy like Midorima, or a strength of a battalion like Murasakibara, he was just…overly normal if not worst. He isn't fast at all, to be honest his speed was just a tiny faster than of the speed of an average human, he isn't strong at all, heck he couldn't even pull a cart on his own, he has a very awful sense of direction too. The only thing he is good is the way he reads emotions through one's eyes. He isn't much as Nijimura made Akashi pictured the boy, but he is indeed a very hardworking one. Akashi could not deny that, despite the obvious difference between Aomine's speed and his, the teal haired vampire still tried his best to exercise with the other through racing through the whole estate, even with Murasakibara's bored to death attitude with teaching him how to unleash his strength he still stick with it, and despite with all the strange items Midorima brings with him during their lectures about accuracy and usage of his ability he never let it get into him. Akashi thought he was just some normal turned until one day. For the first time Akashi watched his eyes glow as he accidentally put one of their brothers in a state of hypnosis. <em>

_Most of turned didn't have much special powers, that was a privilege only purebloods and hybrids were able to have, vampires were strong but not as strong as Murasakibara, vampires were fast but not as fast as Aomine. They were average compared to them, but Kuroko proved himself to be an exception for he carried a power rare to even purebloods, more for a turned. Akashi talked to Nijimura about it and since then he became one of the infamous Kiseki no Sedai._

_"I am starting to believe your theory is correct." Akashi said one day as they were strolling the garden._

_"I told you," Nijimura said with a chuckle, "they weren't called a miracle among miracles for nothing."_

_"But I still wonder, what exactly are they, I have only heard stories about them I didn't think they'd actually exist." Akashi said._

_Nijimura was quiet for a moment before he answered. "They were…very special cases, they were link between humans and us, they are both I could say. There is a strong reason why their numbers are very low, not just because they are like a genetic mutation among genetic mutated us, but also they were very much sought after." He answered. "Their blood is very different from us, or from humans, to classify them as vampire is not very accurate nor to classify them as humans. Yes, they do eat what we eat, they have fangs like us, their sense for warmth and cold are numbed but their blood is different from us. It has very human like components with a potency of a vampire's. As far as I know drinking their blood would do no harm to a wereperson, opposite to what it should be. For a human meanwhile drinking it would not turn them instantly like how it should be, rather it would only give the human first the potency and heightened senses and speed of a vampire, the second time would turn them, and for us…he is a walking and living source of power, his blood amplifies what we already have."_

_Akashi stared at Nijimura for a second, with that in mind he wondered for a second. What exactly is Kuroko Tetsuya. He was an exception among the rarities of nature. His very existence defies logic. Kuroko Tetsuya is supposedly a human, yet he holds no memories of his human life, no memories of his parents, the place where he must have lived, and the vampire who turned him, usually a vampire who gets turned forms a very special bond towards the vampire who turned him, yet Kuroko feels nothing towards whoever the vampire who turned him. He feels no connection at all, which makes it a mystery to Akashi what kind of vampire would have such capability to do so._

_"Which leads me," Akashi said, "do you have still no information about the vampire who might have turned him?"_

_There was a short moment of silence before Nijimura spoke, "I do have one theory. If that was true, Kuroko may have been turned years ago…he may have just assumed he had only been on the town for a few months or so."_

_"Theory? Would you mind enlightening me?"_

_"I assume you have met him." Nijimura said quietly, "A vampire named…Ogiwara."_

_Akashi's eyes widen, that name…Ogiwara, a vampire whose existence could be trace back from the start of the existence of their race, his name had been written in thousands of accounts, from the European Household, to the Asian Household. No was able to explain his very existence, what he is or what he was to their existence, was he a catalyst, or something else? Akashi met him, in one of the household conference his father held back in Europe, he didn't stand out that much. If it wasn't due to his mother, he wouldn't have known the man was the infamous Ogiwara. _

_Akashi's eyes widen upon the realization, that was right, the day he met Ogiwara there was indeed something strange about him. He didn't smell anything, he didn't stand out, he was just like…_

_"From your reaction I assume you've made the same realization." Nijimura said calmly._

_"But didn't the council said he died?"_

_"Yes, a few years ago, the council did not disclose to any of the household any information, all they said was, 'Ogiwara is dead and the council is mourning over this fact'." Nijimura said his smile faltering, "And yes that was years ago which makes it so. Ogiwara's existence were never unveiled to us, what kind of vampire he is, what kind of abilities he have, or to whose household he belongs to. Perhaps this was the reason, don't you think? My theory though is undeniably full of holes, but there is no plausible explanation, is there?"_

_"No, its…Ogiwara, before his death may have turned Tetsuya." Akashi said, "This explains why we could not find anything else like him, why we are so puzzled with what his very existence. Because no one wrote anything about his likes, about Ogiwara."_

_"Then why did you put him in the role of the shadow if he is too precious as that?" Akashi asked, "We are endangering him rather than protecting him."_

_"Guardians…they were called so because that what they are for, to protect." Nijimura answered, "And I know his abilities wouldn't be a secret for a long time, and when that time happens some would wonder why we would be protecting a capable vampire."_

_Akashi need not to know more, he understood where Nijimura was heading with that. A capable vampire with a very special ability being protected would seem like a very peculiar thing, after all vampires exercise their individuality unlike the werepeople who comes in pack._

_But it was not just that why Akashi felt fond of the teal haired vampire. He was the catalyst, he never questioned why he was made so, he loves the family. He had always put others in consideration, his heart unwavering and brave. He accepted them all, he treated Aomine with consideration, patient about his personality, he never ridiculed Midorima's preference of hobbies or said anything about Murasakibara's strange demeanor making him seems like a child in a body of a grown man. He loved even after knowing about __**him**__._

* * *

><p>Midorima doesn't know what to do, no one knows what to do. Things were tipping for the worst, Akashi is losing it, they have a human inside the house, and Kuroko is missing, and Haizaki is the number one suspect. He was scared even more by the fact that the Akashi they are looking at is no way in hell their brother, this was the monster that had lived up within him. Good thing their house is quite far from the nearest occupied house in the neighborhood, Akashi's trashing wouldn't be heard as much. Murasakibara helplessly stood in the corner of the room, Aomine with his trembling hands is unable to do anything about this.<p>

When it starts, there was no stopping it, when he takes over completely like this. Midorima could only hope Kagami could help them, hell if he could not Akashi will surely go berserk probably would not care whatever price comes along with saving Kuroko. Casualties and so on wouldn't be a big deal when that happens. Even if he asks him to Akashi would just pin him down or throw him somewhere in the room.

Akashi Seijuuro had always been a strange one ever since. The day he came to the estate he was already a full grown vampire—a stunning, prodigious pureblood born in Europe. His power seeps through his own skin, he smells of elegance and grace and intimidating power. The day he came they were told by Nijimura to be very careful when talking with him, they thought it was only due to the way he was brought up in Europe, but soon they found out it was due to something else. His eyes were crimson, the same shade as his regal hair, but then something changed that. A letter came from Europe one day telling about Akashi Seijuuro's mother's death from a witch hunt. The woman is very dear to the vampire and his very purpose, the only one whom he believed ever loved him—everything crumbled, and the one inside him awoke—a scary merciless monster full of hatred, anger and despair. It was said to have been a curse upon the lineage of Akashi, a demon inside them were born as well, a monster where all their ill feelings build, the unloved, unwanted part of them. The first time he took over Nijimura was able to forcefully suppress it inside Akashi, to calm him but he remained surfaced and the proof of that were his eyes, his one golden eye that remained was the monster that was leashed. Ever since then they found fear in those pair of mismatched eyes, for at any moment the leash may snap—and that day had come.

Midorima was about to say something when his eyes caught a blinking device in Akashi's desk. He squinted his eyes and nudge to Aomine's side gesturing to the blinking phone. Aomine sneaked and swiftly took the phone while Akashi was busy trashing. Aomine raised the device and found an unfamiliar face on the caller ID picture, "Huh?" Aomine rasied a brow at the name, the name doesn't ring a bell at all. Midorima snatched the phone and gestured to Aomine and Murasakibara to keep watch with Akashi before he sneaked out of the room.

Closing the door behind him Midorima decided to answer the call.

_"Akashi-kun!" _The unfamiliar voice called in panic from the other line, _"A-Akashi-kun are you okay? I'm worried, I mean y-you just ran out like that, a-and this place, s-should I really be staying here, Akashi-san please—"_

Midorima raised a brow, a male? He sounds young, maybe a high schooler? Midorima pulled the device away from his ear rereading the caller ID on the screen. **_Furi…hata Kouki?—_**he had never heard of Akashi mentioning anything about—

_"I stayed at a friend's place."_

Could it be…

_"Who are you texting?"_

_"A friend."_

"Who is this?" Midorima asked anyway, the voice on the other line squeaked, wait…he got scared?

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't know I-I thought I was calling—"

"This is Akashi Seijuuro's number, yes but he is…" Midorima turned to the door and heard Aomine saying something about the walls, "busy, who must this be?"

_"I…I well, I'm F-Furihata Kouki and I was just—well I'll just call later—"_

"Furihata, tell me what are you saying about _staying here_?"

"_W-Well Akashi-kun he…I don't know if I should be saying this A-Akashi-kun said—"_

"I am his brother Midorima Shintaro, if you do not mind we are having quite a family emergency and I—"

_"Eh?! I-Is Akashi-kun alright?! I-Is something wrong with him?"_

Midorima knows that tone of voice, he's…concerned of Akashi. Could it be… "Furihata Kouki tell me, are you…perhaps are you in Akashi's condominium right now?" Midorima asked, this was a strange guess, Akashi bought the unit years ago saying it would be a secret hide-out or some safe house in case of emergency for Himuro, Takao and Kuroko—despite all his harsh words and threat to Takao, and his cold shoulders to Himuro he does care about them, despite his flat out obvious annoyance towards Takao's personality, Akashi had always prepared for the worst, for them. The safe house was not named in Akashi's name but rather to a certain Oreshi Seijuuro.

"_I-I…Yes." _Furihata answered, the boy was stuttering tripping on his words lost in it, scared and nervous, but what made Midorima slacked jawed was the fact that a _human_ is in Akashi's safe house. If then, if he is indeed saying the truth this human has some deep relation with Akashi _without them knowing_ obviously. _"P-Please tell me he's alright, oh god, please, I-I'll go there as soon as I can."_

Midorima was shocked, more than anything, a human boy these scared about Akashi's well being, with all the nervousness, with all the stuttering and fear his voice held, he was firm on confirming Akashi's state. This was a new kind of brave. "I would have two people fetch you, it would be safer with them, their name are Takao and Himuro, do not open the door unless they tell them their names, do you understand Furihata Kouki?"

_"I…Alright, uhm, A-Akashi-kun would be alright, right?"_

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Is that what you needed me for?" Kuroko asked as Hiazaki finished talking about Kuroko's origin. "To use me as weapon against my brothers?"<p>

Haizaki laughed, "Quite smartass you are, aren't you?"

Kuroko winced in pain as Haizaki grabbed him by the arm forcing him to his feet. The werewolf had a disgusting smirk in his face as he studied Kuroko's features, despite the obvious pain Kuroko's eyes were still blank. Haizaki dropped him to the ground laughing when Kuroko failed to nurse his fall causing the smaller male to fall on his arm in which in common basis would break the arm of a human. Kuroko groan and rolled to his stomach hiding his face from his captor. "Aw, you're no fun. You don't scream, aren't you even scared?" Haizaki said before crouching over and grabbing a fistful of Kuroko's hair and pulling it to level with his face. "But your bloody face sure is pretty."

"You're disgusting." Kuroko said his voice trembling both in extreme exhaustion and anger.

"Oh, why thank you." Haizaki replied sarcastically, "Now, I wonder how your brothers are, I bet their scared shitless with their little angel gone, oh and Akashi, I bet that he's going nuts."

Kuroko frowned, that was truly a problem. Akashi if there was something they'd be scared of that was him. He wasn't afraid of himself, he was afraid of Akashi losing it—permanently. He remember what Nijimura told him, if _he_ took over…fully they would never be able to turn him back to the way he was. "You…don't know what kind of danger you're putting yourself into." Kuroko said blankly. "My brothers…aren't just vampires."

"Yeah, yeah." Haizaki said chuckling before letting Kuroko's hair go, "Something like, miracles, purebloods, damn I know that."

Kuroko's eyes widen as Haizaki pulled something out of his pocket, it looked familiar.

_"Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko turned and found Nijimura with a smile standing behind him. Kuroko stood and bowed his head in apology._

_"I-I…apologies, I was curious it's just—"_

_"Its alright." Nijimura said as he walked into the room ruffling Kuroko's hair. As Nijimura walked into the room he took the black wooden box before gesturing for Kuroko to come in. Kuroko nodded and walked to Nijimura, as Nijimura instructed Kuroko sat before him and watched him as he opened the lid of the black box. Kuroko's eyes widen in amusement. "What do you think?"_

_"Its beautiful." Kuroko said plainly._

_Nijimura carefully lifted the dagger out of the box and took it out of its sheath. Kuroko watched the beautifully crafted blade out of its confines. "This…is the only man-made weapon that could kill us Kuroko-kun." Nijimura said. "Its called…silver."_

"How did you—"

"I forgot I had it, really, time does a lot of things to your memory." Haizaki laughed as he took the dagger out of its golden sheath. "I got it from that old house, my beside fire there was this. I didn't know that though."

"That was because you're an—"

"I'd rather not say that if I were you little angel." Haizaki said as he picked Kuroko from the collar. "Hm, oh yeah that was your trait right, the blunt vampire?" Haizaki laughed hysterically before suddenly throwing Kuroko to the wall. As Kuroko's small figure smashed against the wall, Haizaki laughed even louder. Kuroko felt the bones in his arms and his ribs crushed, his back hurts too much as he fell to the floor. This isn't going well, he can't have his brothers stepping in this mess, he can't have them here now. There was just so many options, so many circumstances and all of them would end up him or his brothers dead.

He wasn't scared to die, he was scared of his brothers, how would they take it if he did die now. Akashi mostly. His head suddenly calculated on an option, he prayed he was wrong, he prayed Akashi would not go as far as searching one by one the last people he had talked to, which would end him up with probably—Kagami. Oh, no, he prayed not, he prayed that wasn't the case.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S CORNER<strong> desu_

_So basically I had here explained thoroughly Kuroko's very existence, Akashi did discover Kuroko's power, but yeah Nijimura was the one who first notice his strange existence. I would also put a chapter about Ogiwara and Kuroko's relation with each other or the circumstances of how Kuroko became himself when Nijimura met him. Flashback ensues! Also we'll have the uke in their screen times next chapter, yep and a guest character LOL. I'm currently writing Chapter 14 btw which is well, not really easy with all BOKUSHI and ORESHI's interaction, its not easy thinking of what goes in the head of someone with multiple personality disorder. BUT fret not my loves, for Kicchin will and is doing Kicchin's best to provide you a smile inducing and FEELS inducing chapters._

_Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter, to **Fujoshinechan**, ahaha, I am deeply sorry about my delay, but yeah worry not, I will be updating the following chapters till 14 very quick. Actually I have written the chapters already all I have been doing is a little changes in some parts, and yeah since there'll be a lot of free days coming ahead, expect a very…very quick update. And thank you for waiting, I've been itching to update too but yeah my laptop is not cooperating with me. ILOVEYOU TOO! and yeah please keep the reviews coming! To **Epipelagic-san** I MISSED YOUR REVIEEEWS! Don't worry I understand(though I prayed every time I check the status of this fic that you would drop by and review). Thank you again and hope to see your thoughts on this chapter, thank you! For **Uniquemangalover-san** THANK YOU FOR DROPPING BY AND READING, AND REVIEWING—yes, especially the review. Thank you and I will do my best thank you! I hope you like this chapter too. To **Bubbles9595** Thank you for waiting and I shall postpone your wait no more for here is another update. Thank you, it'll get real bumpy for Akafuri from this chapter onwards *winks*._

_While I'm curled up in my thick comforter and new jacket I shall do my best to quickly get Chapter 13 before your eyes, and PLEASE, oh god, PLEASE do leave a review, I read them all one by one every single day, I swear to the pink unicorns and the newest season of Kuroko no Basuke that if I am not wrong will be aired today. I love you minna-san and please help me here by leaving a review or giving it a fav and a follow…but seriously I LOVE REVIEWS. _

_PS_

_No, seriously, PLEAAAAAAAAAASE review? Pretty please *insert puppy eyes here*_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello this is Kicchin with the latest update! Sorry for the confusion on the last chapter yeah, it was kinda difficult to grasp, I'm a little conflicted about writing the climax—the face off LOL. So yeah, I'm gonna explain the part where Kuroko wakes up. It's a bit chunks of his conversation with Haizaki—yep, you guessed it right, Kuroko's kidnapper. He took Kuroko for the reason well…as Chapter 12 suggested, his blood is special. It will give them the power of the vampires, yet being able to retain themselves as werepeople, meaning yep Haizaki is like taking him for his blood, plus the idea of killing the purebloods, yes that's what the dagger was for—for killing Kuroko's brothers. So the concept is like, when the purebloods die, they get to roam free, plus Kuroko in their possession—he's like an amplifier for their powers. So I hope I explained Haizaki's sick-o plan—which is btw plotted by author-san (I'm the one who's sick)._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND OMG YES GIRLS, YES I HAVE WATCHED THE FIRST EPISODE AND I LITERALLY MELTED ON THE FLOOR. THE OPENING SONG IS ASDFGHJKL, AND GOD HAIZAKI I SAW FLIPPIN HAIZAKIIII~! *spoiler alert* PUNCH THE HELL OUT OF HIM AOMINEEE! Oh *coughs* I am deeply sorry for fangirling right at this moment but I just can't get over with the fact that Baby Kuroko is so cute, and oh god, Akashi playing violin spells SEXY! OMG I am so excited to watch the Shuutoku vs Rakuzan arc, and the Teiko arc. For __**Fujoshinechan**__ YES, OMG, YEEES I HAVE WATCHED IT AND THERE'S JUST NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE THE MANLINESS, THE TESTOSTERONE SEEPING FROM THE SCREEN! I am very excited for the next episode. And lol don't worry about it, because I love your reviews and I really do wait for it, I don't mind you spamming reviews—actually, YES PLEASE SPAM MEEE LOL. Thank you and I wish you like this chapter too xoxo. To __**BreeBBreakDance**__ ahaha no worries, the ship we sail shall be forever! Which means we'll be having AkaFuri cavity inducing sweetness till the last chapter! And BTW, you make awesome arts *winks winks*! I stalk my reviewers lol(no I'm kidding). I have been madly in love with your art—those in tumblr-even way before I started MONOGATARI. To Epipelagic I have here the explanation and I hope it helps LOL, and yeah it will be getting __**ATSUI**__ in the following two chapters. To __**Bubbles9595**__ AHAHAHA WE'RE ON THE SAME BOAT loves, I actually had Haizaki's personality via manga, I saw his potential as a villain during the Fukuda Shougo vs Kaijo arc in the manga *spoiler alert* where he well…injured Kise and well ended with Aomine's fist on his face lol(I wont say anything anymore I might spoil s3). And about the bumps of Akafuri…ITS GONNA BE SOOOOOON. And to __**AoiShun **__LOL thank you, its also my favorite chapter I actually felt crying while writing that story because Miku's HEARTBEAT #0822 was playing. And yeah I am so into Baby Kuroko, I mean that SMILE, how can you not LOVE THAT SMILE! Ahahaha! Baby Kuroko so adorable! And thank you very much I won't but I will do my best! _

_Anyway, this chapter I dedicate this to all MATSUSHITA YUYA fans out there who is still heartbroken. I, myself had been very overwhelmed with the news, it actually killed me. I mean no one knew about that the LIVE he did last December 28 was actually his FINAL one. I had an awful problem with my friends too that day. So the night I came home I heard about the news I just can't sleep. This chapter and the 14__th__ would be titled by using a few Albums he made during his six years. One of his characters would also appear here(I think I told you about that something about Alucard Show)._

_And…one last question, MPREG? Yes, no? I mean the good thing about fantasy story, you can do drop by a lot of ideas which leads me—would you prefer that or no?_

_REVIEWWS PLEASE :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: I AM ME<strong>

…

Takao hurried to the second floor and found Midorima holding a red cellphone staring at it blankly. His eyes widen for a moment when he felt a different aura coming from the closed door behind Midorima, the aura sent shivers down his spine in the most frightening way possible. Midorima turned to Takao with a frown before sliding the device to his pocket. "S-Shin-chan…w-what's…inside?" he asked, his legs trembled, his instinct as a vampire told him to fled away.

"Akashi." He answered swiftly. "I told you to keep watch over Kagami Tiaga."

Takao momentarily forgotten the fear from the unknown presence and remembered the reason why he went to the room. "Kagami, he ran away!" Takao exclaimed. Midorima's eyes widen, he stomped towards Takao anger painting his face, he was about to scold Takao when he continued, "He said he knows where Kuroko is and is going there now."

"What? Alone? Did he took Himuro with him?" Midorima asked.

"N-No, h-he…he was strong and he was able to get away, he said something about—"

Takao was cut off as the door to Akashi's room flew off its hinges, Midorima turned to the door and felt Akashi's overwhelming power radiating. Akashi stomped out of the room, his eyes were now in its peak form, there was also this overwhelming heat seeping from his skin, Midorima as a vampire is supposed to be physically incapable to feel the difference in temperature but his brain could, his brain told him so. He swallowed a lump in his throat as Akashi walked towards them, "Where…where did he go?" he asked with great fiery eyes all turned at Takao.

"H-He…he said something a-about, Kirisaki Daichi."

"Kirisaki? Kirisaki Daiichi?" Midorima asked. Takao shrugged.

"I-I'm not sure but he said something about a vision." Takao said pursing his lips. Aomine and Murasakibara emerged from the room with tattered clothes. Aomine narrowed his eyes.

"I heard some sickening name." Aomine said dusting off his wrecked uniform.

Akashi's aura became more intense as Midorima uttered the correct name. Decades ago, back when Kyoto was Japan's capital, there was a faction of werewolves who lived in Tokyo, a group of barbaric—brainless as Akashi called them—werewolves who never understood the word _rules_. They preyed on humans and didn't care of the chaos and agony they brought, they called themselves Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Their ancestors had long tried to be at peace with them but they never listened, until one option was left, to execute them all for the peace of all humans, and to keep their existence safe. But unfortunately a few survived, that included Haizaki Shougo, a ruthless, sick werewolf. They were casted out, but he begrudged the ruling family over the werewolves and vampires, the family headed by Nijimura Shuuzo. He slaughtered humans in the village under the rule of the family, when suspicion arose, he made it so that the people of the village would suspect the man—or so that was they thought—who lived in the manor, he made stories and spread it through the town. Nijimura and his brothers who loved peace and valued the humans' thought of them could do no harm to Haizaki for that would further made the people think ill of them, but time passed and Haizaki soon convinced the village people of his lies. This led to the village people attacking the estate, leaving only the five of them alive. Kirisaki Dai Ichi's household was indeed in Tokyo. Akashi's eyes glisten in the pure want and intent to kill.

_He killed Shuuzo…he…killed everyone._

_KILL HIM!_

_MUST…KILL HIM!_

_HE'S GOING TO KILL TETSUYA IF YOU DO NOT MOVE!_

Akashi smirked, "The household…it was here, isn't it?"

"Akashi this is clearly a trap!" Midorima exclaimed. This isn't Akashi, he's all go, no think. The Akashi he knew, the true Akashi would not let a mere obvious trap lure him.

"We're going." Akashi declared.

"Aka-chin?"

"Did you not here me?" Akashi said venom dripping from every word he utters, "I SAID WE ARE GOING!"

Midorima watched as Akashi stomped out of the room Aomine looked at Midorima worriedly, Murasakibara frowned at it too. This was the battle of their lives, the battle they had lived for to fight for, that they spent all their lives for to see. But somehow nothing seems felt like they have been prepared for this though it should have been the case. "Shin-chan…" Takao said as he inched closer to Midorima looking up at Midorima's emerald green eyes. "Shin-chan, e-everything's going to be alright, right?" he asked.

Midorima wanted to answer, as much as he wants to reassure him, he could not promise anything. He _hopes_ he would be able to come back. Without using his words he took Takao's hand into his, squeezing it. "Takao, you will stay here with Himuro, I will give you an address, I want you to fetch a boy named Furihata Kouki. Take him here, stay with him…don't leave the house as soon as he is here."

"S-Shin-chan I'm coming with you I can't—"

"Hey, would you take Kise too?" Aomine cut off. "He's not gonna beat you or anything, I swear he's just—please just…keep him safe for me."

Takao was lost for word, he was being entrusted with a role, to protect these certain people. He wanted to fight alongside with Midorima as well, but he could not. Aomine smirked saying something about him and Kise getting along well. Murasakibara followed Akashi quickly and headed downstairs, soon Aomine followed waving and telling Takao not to forget what he said about getting Kise. He felt Midorima's hands slipping off from him and for a moment then he remembered that day. It felt like that day…

_"Not this time Ace-sama…"_

_"Takao you fool!"_

_"…It has been fun."_

"Shin-chan!" Takao called pulling Midorima's arm. Midorima stopped and turned to Takao, his eyes widen upon meeting Takao's teary eyes. "You have to swear! You have to swear you'll come back in one piece because if you don't I'll patch you back all together, glue you, stitch you, till you're back and I'll kill you myself for leaving me on my own you hear tha—mph!"

Midorima kissed Takao full in the lips effectively silencing him. "Fool," he said as he broke the kiss. "like I'd die that easily." Midorima slid Takao's hand off his arm and turned away. He could not promise anything. But he do wish…he wish this isn't goodbye.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_"Who…are you?"_

_"Have you forgotten?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I am…"_

_"I am…"_

_"I am you, you are me."_

_Akashi blinked as he stare at the sillohuete before him. It was gradually getting clearer now, he studied the figure before him, he has the same face as him, the same body, but those eyes…since when did he had those eyes? "Your…your other eye its—" as he was about to touch it the other Akashi's hand stopped him. He studied them, they looked sad. Why? _

_"I am your pain." He said letting go of the hand. "I am your anger, your darkness."_

_"You…but I…I don't remember."_

_"How long will you keep running?" _

_"I am not running."_

_"Are you not?"_

_There was silence as he turned his back again, he stared at the vast darkness ahead of him, this was the place he had secluded himself for ages, the place where he found his safety. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said walking towards it._

_"You speaking to me is a sign that you want to escape from here." The other said following him, he hurried and pulled the monochromatic eyed Akashi to face him again. "Are you sure this is what you desire?"_

* * *

><p>As a child Kagami had notice, he was different from average people. Back in high school he remembered playing for his university and ended up with a broken hoop after a game. He was bigger built too for a normal Japanese man, yes he did grow up in the US but that was no excuse to have a built equal to a bodybuilder. He was faster too than most child his age then. Some people were weirded out by him to as he was able to tell a lot about a person by their scent. He wasn't suppose to scent their personalities though, when his parents were bothered by it they took him to a psychiatrist and the doctor only said it was probably a type of synthesia, a rare syndrome where a certain pitch, melody, voice or sound would have a certain color, or taste, in Kagami it was a scent. But now it all pieced back, as crazy at it sounded, it was actually the only thing he held right now. This was his truth, damn with science and Newton's Law of crap and all those numbers, what he understood then was he could feel Kuroko, he was calling him. He didn't need some complex explanation about how it was so that he was some kind of an exception among humans or how Kuroko was able to get through him, how he could hear him, or how he can be sure of it.<p>

His leg muscles were burning, but his brain told his body he has to endure it, and so he thought the same. Kuroko is near, he is sure. He didn't know where exactly but his body does, his instinct was calling out to Kuroko and perhaps unknowingly Kuroko is telling him where he is. He continued to run and before he knew it he was somewhere in a less crowded, place in the city. He didn't know how he got there, the bushes and weeds were tall and he had been passing a few abandoned houses on his way. The street lights were barely illuminating the street, if it was even one.

He didn't know what kind of danger he was surging forward to, hell he got no idea what the hell he got himself into, all he knew was Kuroko needed him. He needs to see him, and Takao was right, what had was he thinking then? Damn, no he wasn't thinking then that was why it all came to this point. Himuro entrusted him too to save Kuroko. And there was just so many things he needs to tell him, he has to see him even if it was the last thing he do. Kuroko had always considered the people around him, his brothers, the children at the kindergarten, and him.

The reason why he loves him…

It wasn't his face, not his blue eyes though yes they were very charming, not his secretive smile though yes it bring butterflies in his stomach, not his monotonous voice alongside those caring words, what he loves about him was simply…

_Himself_. He loves him because he is Kuroko Tetsuya, the reason why he wanted to remember him despite the fact that he revealed his true nature to him was this. Because that fact didn't made him any less than Kuroko Tetsuya, it didn't change the fact that he was the one who made him stutter beyond daylights, it didn't change the fact that he want to spend the whole damn day just talking to him, it didn't change the fact that he loves him. Nothing would have changed, he would still love him. Even how many thousand times he was made to forget, Kuroko could never erase them, he could only conceal them. And concealing would do nothing to stop him from ever wanting to be with him, to see him again in those pools of blue.

Kagami reached an abandoned looking manor in the secluded street. There was no occupied house nearby, it looked very eerie and somehow it looked very lost in the city. He clenches his hand into a fist as he walked towards the manor. The double door was left open, it was an invitation. As Kagami stepped in he felt the familiar indistinguishable, uncolored, unscented presence. His heart throbs painfully in his chest. Will he be angry when he saw him, what will he do? How was he? Thinking he might be injured made his heart twist painfully. Damn be with the danger, all his instinct as an alpha told him only one thing—to come and get Kuroko. He could care less about whoever the fucker took him, whoever it was he, she, it would pay…BIG TIME.

…

"My, that was fast." Haizaki smirked feeling a foreign presence in the building. Kuroko who was lying face down on the floor looked up. He feels it too, a powerful force in the building, but he was sure it wasn't Akashi, whenever Akashi would unleash his presence his mind pictures him a Lion roaring, a King in his glory and power, but this was different. It felt like Aomine's, wild, raw, but it was warmer. Kuroko's eyes widen, warmer? Since when was a vampire's presence had such soothing effect on him? Never. Then if it wasn't—"Eh," Haizaki started sniffing the air, "that's not your brothers."

No, it wasn't his brothers. It wasn't a vampire's presence, but what could have such raw power similar to Aomine's? Kuroko tried his best to prop himself up, but he failed every time he did so, it was approaching in a very great speed. He didn't know what it was, it didn't felt like anything—

_How was he able to see me?_

_He shouldn't be able to see me._

_He got out of the spellbound._

Kuroko felt the world turning into slow motion as things started piecing themselves together. He is no idiot, all the clues were there, but he prayed he was wrong this time. He prayed hard, he didn't care to whom, to whoever it was, whoever angel, god whatsoever, he prayed it wasn't the case. That he was wrong. That the presence approaching wasn't Kaga—

"KUROKO!" Kuroko's eyes widen as he heard the familiar voice. He turned to the side and found a familiar face, his eyes stung, his heart felt it leaped out of his rib cages, he was lost in all the emotions right then. He felt happy he was here, it meant he accepted him, he accepted the monster he is, but at the same time it meant he was in danger. It was as if he just went to a suicide mission. The tears felt falling anytime soon, Kagami's face was full of worry, full of unreadable expression as the familiar fiery red eyes gaze at his visage. "Kuroko you…"

Haizaki stared at Kagami in wonder, what was this? He…he isn't a vampire, not a werewolf, he smell like a human yet how come he has such overwhelming presence? Could it be…Haizaki felt a smile creeping in his face, there right in front of him two rare occurrences, the miracles of both races, an alpha and a guardian right before his eyes. His body shook in excitement, a laugh burst from him. "WOW!" he said in between laughter, Kagami threw him a menacing glare, his eyes were starting to emit a light too, Kuroko had never seen this before. Were humans able to do that too? "Look at what I have here, if I wasn't lucky enough, I don't have just a guardian in my hand, but also an alpha, looks like a package to boot."

"Kagami-kun…"Kuroko's voice was trembling and low, Kagami felt the energy from the other was beginning to fade, he was weak, no weak was an understatement. "Run, y-you shouldn't be here."

"I am not leaving you!" Kagami roared angrily before lunching himself at Haizaki who effectively dodge his punch with a laugh.

"Oh, quite a brute," Haizaki said chuckling, "we're going to be the best of friends!"

"Don't you fucking put me in the same boat as you asshole!"

Kuroko felt scared for Kagami, he didn't understand Alphas well, he had barely know what alphas can do, yeah he know them, some ancient human race but that was all. Could he really go par on with the likes of Haizaki. No, that was the least thing to be thinking he argued to himself, he should be telling him to run away, he shouldn't be here. "STOP!" Kuroko exclaimed, to his surprise Kagami stopped, frozen, his fist inch away from Haizaki's face. Haizaki stared in disbelief, Kagami was indeed something. If Kuroko didn't had him stopped, he might have a nice bruise in his face, he felt a very intimidating force in those fist, they reminded him of Aomine, but there was something else about it, it felt more explosive than Aomine's. Aomine's force felt like a bullet, while Kagami felt like a bomb. Aomine's force was more concentrated, while this man's force felt clustered, unfocused. Both felt destructive but this human's force felt more…animalistic.

Haizaki stepped back as Kagami slumped to the floor. That didn't felt like a spell binding though, Haizaki thought as he looked at the bruised and weak teal haired vampire on the floor. If it was Haizaki would have felt it too, but no, he didn't feel it. Truth to be told he thought he would actually get hit by that punch. His eyes narrowed to the human back to Kuroko, an alpha and a turned…could it possibly be they…

Kagami turned to Kuroko, his heart sank to his stomach as Kuroko's state dawned to him. He hurried to his side, with his unrecognizable strength he ripped the rope bounding Kuroko's hands on his back. Finally freed, Kagami didn't think twice as he pulled Kuroko to his chest. He felt better, it was strange, now that he had held him everything, his fear, his doubt they were all washed away. "Kuroko…I…I'm sorry." He whispered to Kuroko as he buried his face on the vampire's hair. This scent, he sniffed it more, it calmed his burning blood, the scent reminded him of vanilla, it wasn't strong, it wasn't too overwhelming, it was soothing, calm, sweet at the right note. "I'm sorry." He said wrapping his arms around the small figure. Kuroko felt the same. All his fear they were washed by the brief moment of warmth. His body felt alive, for the first time in a long time he could hear his heart beating in his chest. Kagami's filled his senses, his presence and warmth felt like home, he felt safe in his arms.

Kagami almost cried as he cupped Kuroko's face, there was a huge gash on his forehead right above his eyebrow, it was bleeding. His small lips have a small cut, and his small fragile arms, they were wrapped in bandages, which is soaked in the vampire's own blood. He failed to protect him, he told himself. "Kuroko, I…I'm sorry all those things—I…I'm sorry."

Kuroko wanted this moment to last, but he could not have him here, no, he could not. "Please Kagami-kun run now, get away from here, I'll distract him and then—"

"No!" Kagami growled slightly shaking Kuroko. "I let you take my memories, I won't let you go now, no. I can't, I won't."

Kuroko felt his limbs went weak. Unwanted tears stared streaming down his eyes as he stare at his reflection Kagami's eyes. Why? Why can't he just do as he say? Why does he keep thwarting with fate? Why was he not scared, why did he has to remember? Why is he looking at him like that? Why is it when he looks at him, why does he look at him like he is…loved? He is a monster, he killed people, the likes of Kagami without batting an eye, so why? How could he risk his safety for him?

Kuroko's eyes widen as he saw a shadow looming over them, Kagami was too focused. He used all his remaining strength to pull Kagami to the side and switch position with him until he had Kagami pinned down on the floor and he was over him—

_SPLASH!_

* * *

><p>Furihata paced back and forth in the spacious room. Even how much he wants to settle down he could not, first was Akashi, yes, he definitely isn't human, but that wasn't the point, what does he mean by for his safety? What was happening, he could care less about him being a vampire, no he wouldn't harm, right? If he does intend to kill him why would he even bother to wait for a long time, no he could have killed him that night, or have drunk his blood then if that was really his intent. But no, he didn't and that was enough proof, right? But what was happening, what does his brother mean by emergency? He had never saw Akashi that angry, why was he angry? Furihata anxiously paced back and forth holding his phone, wishing when those people came—that Himuro and Takao, they would explain to him the situation, this damn conflicting situation. Furihata stopped hearing a knock in the door. He quickly ran to the front door.<p>

"W-Who…Who's there?" he asked remembering Akashi's brother's words.

"Its Himuro and Takao." The voice said from the back of the door. "Furihata Kouki we're here to fetch you."

Furihata nodded and opened the door revealing two raven haired lads, they looked at the same age. The other had his bangs covering the other side of his face, while the other had a smile in his face. He nervously bowed at them. "G-Good evening I—"

"Come on Furi-chan." Takao said as he grabbed the smaller male's wrist pulling him out of the room while Himuro closed the door. "My name's Takao, Takao Kazunari."

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya," Himuro said following the two to the elevator. As they stepped in Himuro quickly pressed the button to the ground floor and pressing the button to close the door of the lift. "I'm sorry if we have to meet this way, but this is how emergency works in the family."

Furihata stared at the two, were they… "Are you Akashi-kun's brothers too?"

"Pft!" Takao put a hand over his lips feeling a fit of laughter coming. Yep, truthfully it was funny, well the boy looks so innocent, the complete opposite of Akashi. What was he again to Akashi, this boy? "So cute!" he said out loud making Furihata blush from the compliment.

Himuro smiled at Furihata, "We're—Uhm, how should I put it? His brothers' boyfriends."

Furihata's eyes widen. He turned to look at the two. "Shin-chan is Akashi's little bro, so yeah, something like that. Shin-chan's my boyfriend." Takao said winking at Furihata. **_Shin-chan? Shin…Shintaro? Midorima…Shintaro?—_**Furihata remembere now, that was the one who answered the phone. So Takao, this man is his boyfriend?

"So, are you Akashi-kun's boyfriend?" Himuro asked flatly, Furihata almost choked at his own breath as he heard the question, he quickly felt his face getting warmer. Wait, were they at that already? Well, Akashi did confess and he accepted, does that make them…boyfriends?

"Aww how cute he's blushing." Takao chuckled.

As they reached the next floor silence engulfed them. Furihata turned to the two, there was something odd, they…were masking it, he thought. There was tense in their posture, their was impatience in the way Takao was tapping his foot on the floor and the way Himuro glancing at the passing floors. Takao sighed breaking the silence, his smile wavering as his bangs fell over his eyes. "Damn it," he cursed as he lightly punch the wall to his right causing Furihata to back away a little. "I guess…I can't."

Himuro pursed his lips in a thin line. "Sorry, Furihata-kun, things are just…getting out of hand."

"Himuro-kun I…" Furihata didn't know what to say, he has no idea what exactly was happening, he could not compose the right words. "Is Akashi-kun…will he be okay?"

Himuro looked down in his feet, "I don't know either."

"If its about him as vampire I—"

"Wait you knew?"

Furihata turned to Takao, "Y-Yes, I…saw his eyes and…when we were on the way he told me."

Takao blinked at him. What a strange human, he…he isn't scared. No he didn't even react to it. Even if it was him, after he was turned when he woke he was hysterical, he threw a fit but this boy… "Y-You…"

"Please will you tell me what happened, I-I need to know, I need to see Akashi-kun." Furihata said with pleading and resolved eyes. Himuro was shocked, what was this boy? He isn't scared of Akashi, if he saw Akashi's eyes it meant he saw him getting angry, and yet he's so resolved to see him. They, a vampire is scared shitless to Akashi and yet this boy, this defenseless, human boy is ready, not frighten.

"We can't." Takao answered.

"Why?" Furihata asked, "I won't tell anyone about it, I swear I need to see if he's alright he left with a frightening look in his face."

"WE CAN'T!" Takao roared Furihata was silenced. "We were told to wait…and we don't know."

_CLINK!_

Takao turned to the monitor and found it was stopped, the floor's button is also lit indicating someone is going to use the lift. The door opened revealing a tall young man, he was wearing a fitted ripped black jeans, a fitting white shirt with sleeves reaching just right below his elbow, with a sleeveless hooded jacket over it left open. His hair is quite long, long enough for the tips to reach almost his shoulder, it was parted elegantly sideways—not the way he'd look like some nerd, but in a way he looked like pop star or something. The hair in the right side was tucked behind his ear while the rest was left elegantly falling to the side of his face without hiding his beautiful face. Takao noted the piercing he had, he did look like some Jpop star. He was humming a tune as he stepped in putting both his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He turn to the buttons and nodded when he saw the ground floor's button already lit. The door closed as soon as he had comfortably stood there.

"…are you…just going to wait?"Furihata asked his voice cutting through the silence. "Are you just going to wait and watch them on their own? Because I-I can't do that, I…Akashi-kun…I don't want to just sit and wait for his return, if you don't want to I-I'll go on my own."

"Are you insane?" Takao said raising an eyebrow, "You going there? Good luck man, I'd pray for your soul—"

"And so what? So what if I'm weak, at least I did something." Furihata said clenching his hand into a fist. Hell, he'll be lying if he isn't scared, Takao made it sound like some mission possible, but maybe yes, that was the case, after all they were vampires and their conflicts may be different to his. But so what? He had lost so many people, there was nothing else to be scared to lose anyway. He has no family, and Akashi, Akashi was all that he has left. He can't bear losing him now. "Because you know, in the end, it's the chances we didn't take that we regret."

Takao stared at Furihata…the chances he didn't take that he regretted. If he had only approached Midorima earlier then, if only he had told him then, ran to him that day. Yes, this summed up everything. Furihata was right, if he didn't want to make another wrong move, if he didn't want that day to come again, he has to move. To be more selfish, damn now he could call the situation quits, after all Midorima selfishly made it so to turn him anyways, so this time he'll be the one doing something selfish. But there was one problem.

"Do you even know where the hell is Kirisaki Dai Ichi?" Himuro asked.

They all fell silent. Damn, that was the point though they have the will, they don't know where to go. As their hope were failing they heard the ring signaling they reached the ground floor. A small unfamiliar chuckled erupted somewhere, Takao gasped, damn they forgot someone else was in the elevator. Wait…he…forgot? He turned and to the man standing just a few steps away from them he was facing the elevator's door which had Takao and the two face his back. Takao could never forget a presence in such a tight closed space like this. No, not unless it was Kuroko. Takao had such a strange ability when he was turned, he was able to see everything simultaneously in a certain range, and in this small space he could never forget a presence being there. Who…on earth?

"There's a hill here, north, its not that far, don't take the main road, the path to there had been blocked a few years ago. Use the alleyways, its easier." The man said before turning to them. "Its an old abandoned house in the north, quite secluded, that was where Kirisaki Dai Ichi's old household stood."

Takao and Himuro stared in disbelief, he was able to mask his presence, not the way Kuroko was able to, he purposely made it so. But now he was slowly unraveling it to them. Their eyes both widen as they felt the hair in the nape of their necks stood. He was…more, more, more powerful, a pureblood like Akashi, they both gasped, they thought the miracles were the remaining purebloods in the area. "No, need to thank me. Yeah, just tell Seijuuro I said hi." He said waving, the door to the lift open and he stepped out, "Tell him **_Vlad_** said hi."

* * *

><p>AN_: __**VLAD**__ is my extra character, as I said I am dedicating this chapter for those U-fans out there, Vlad is the main protagonist on the recent musical ALUCARD SHOW a vampire themed musical, yes Vlad is a vampire in the story he was the leader of a group called ALUCARD. He was portrayed by Yuya Matsushita. IDK I thought we could use some extra characters LOL._


	14. Chapter 14

_Kicchin here everyone and another update for MONOGATARI! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, my laptop is bitching and I just have to update before my Toshiba says goodbye, which I must say is very disastrous since it means I have to buy a new one. If I don;t update now who knows if I would ever be able to post this chapter ( Q A Q ) Anyhow, yeah this is Chapter 14, so many action scenes which I am very afraid that I may not have done justice to(you tell me). Its been a while since I started writing this chapter but I just finished it today which means I revised it for a few times now LOL. So thankful yeah I am able to update this, thanks to neighbor-san's wifi and my laptop being nice tonight. Aside from the actions and stuffs, UKEs will have their interaction **again**. As I am posting this I am unto writing the following chapter which is well quite a chapter, I've been getting help from my friend(oh BTW he actually passed the exam of this very known university in the Philippines, damn that genius of a bastard LOL)who had been giving advise how to make the next chapter and the following which will have really conflicting AkaFuri, hohoho, are you ready? Can their family handle what's about to happen next?_

_And for the reviewers again, THANK YOU, we've reached almost 3K views! ISN'T THAT GREAT! Thank you everyone for supporting Monogatari and Kicchin. I will do my best! To** Bubbles9595** there's a lot of happening in this chapter a lot of interactions between the vampires, kuroko and kagami especially, and yeah Haizaki plus...*smirks* someone who well you probably know from S1 of KnB. Oh and about Vlad, he'll have a part on thsi story but not much since i didn't put it up for a crossover-but trust me when I say, he's...a contributor to the spins of the story, if you could remember I mentioned another name a few chapters before *winks winks* it has to do with that, and you'll see what I mean on the following chapters. This chapter's title is similar to Matsushita-san's last album he made as a solo artist, lol we're almost the same but for me I started knowing him from the song TRUST ME that he sang for Durarara which led me noticing that he was the same voice behind the ending song of Kuroshoitsuji's BIRD, and I totally became an avid fan when I watched his Kuroshitsuji Musical, The Most Beautiful Death in The World. Thank you and hope you like this chapter too! For **Epipelagic-san**, ohohoho yes the climaxxxx its...*drum rolls*. Thank you my friend had the same answer so I decided to leave the story as it is. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!. For** fujoshinechan** oh no, I am not bored actually I look forward to your reviews every update-everyone as well, I just love reading them they keep me motivated and it reminds me someone is reading this fic and sharing your thoughts on the story gives me ideas too on how to improve so I;m happy. And yeah sometimes it scares me how Haizaki looks as ruthless as Aomine lol, IDK Kise is shipped with Haizaki too sometimes in a few fics, LOL I still prefer AOKISE though, since Aomine has similarities with Haizaki with their demeanor, buuut with the exception of skills in which he is most likely similar to Kise's. BTW i placed in this chaoter Haizaki's skill meaning...SPOILER ALLLERT, sorry but just can;t keep my finger from typing that part. i like how Haizaki's ability is same with Kise with only a few differences. And yeah I remember that when I was watching I was laughing while thinking, the hell is this FREE crossover? LOL and about Akafuri LOL we'll see, we'll see what happens *smirks*. And yes, don't worry Vlad will appear somehow, along with the explanation of what exactly he is to Akashi or what is he. Thank you and ILY too, hope you like this chapter as well! **Elifety**Thank you hope you like this chapter as well! **Blackxmist18** Thank you! And for you next chapter will have lots of Akafuri! Hope you like this chapter as well!_

_AND NOOOOW, on with the story! Don't forget to drop reviews loves! ENJOOOOY!_

**Chapter 14: Whisper my Name**

Kagami stared at the blade inches away from his face, blood dripping from the tips of it. He blinked as he felt the blood drip to his cheek. His eyes hesitantly stared again to the blade tracing it, it was stuck in a flesh, and it was bleeding, he traced the shoulder and then he came to meet Kuroko's face pained. When the sight registered to his brain his nerves went haywire, he felt blinding anger in his whole body. Kuroko opened his eyes, he winced in pain but he smiled—albeit sadly—to Kagami. Reaching to Kagami's face Kuroko caress the skin, "A-Are you hurt?" Kuroko's voice was faint and just fragile. Kagami's walls broke as he heard Kuroko groan in pain as the blade was pulled out ruthlessly off him. Kuroko collapsed over him. Kagami found the wound was not just a cut, it reached quite deep and was now bleeding, nonstop. Why can't it stop bleeding? Vampires are supposed to heal themselves quickly right?

Haizaki laughed maniacally as he swung the blade, Kagami cradled the weak body in his arms, as he sat up glaring at Haizaki. "What did you do you fucking bastard!" he growled, Kuroko's breath was ragged and pained.

"Oh, I didn't see that coming," Haizaki said looking at Kuroko, "Oh well, its just his shoulder, he can manage."

"YOU FUCKER!"

"Well I was supposed to kill you but then little angel has to be the hero shielding you, so there you go." He said shrugging before lifting the dagger to his eye level, Kuroko's blood stayed in the blade, contrary to normal vampire's blood, the teal haired blood didn't even burn in it. "Seems like it is indeed effective, he did get cut…quiet thoroughly." He said smirking.

Kagami turned to Kuroko, the wound was on his shoulder, and it was bleeding too much. Kagami didn't know what to do, he wasn't thought how to treat a vampire when he was training to be a firefighter. Damn he had no idea what to do and the blood kept flowing, Kuroko was getting paler and paler by the moment. "I can't have him dying now though," Haizaki said frowning. Kagami could care less of whatever the shit Haizaki was sputtering, he needs to do something now. Like really, now. Kagami's eyes widen when he heard something strange, he turned and found Haizaki flying across the room and landing square on the wall, the impact was so great that the wall cracked and Haizaki looked like fly stuck in the wall. Kagami turned to where Haizaki stood, four figures stood there, his brother's boyfriend, Murasakibara, the crimson haired psycho vampire, the tanned grumpy policeman, and the green haired bespectacled one. "Tetsu!" Aomine quickly rushed to them with a worried face.

"Shinataro aid Tetsuya, _now_." Akashi said. Midorima nodded and followed Aomine.

"What happened here?" Aomine asked. Kagami growled as he tightened his embrace to Kuroko, his feral instincts were taking over, he was afraid to hand over his injured partner. Midorima looked at Aomine sending a silent message to back off. Aomine understood, after all he has Kise, the guy acted the same way when Kuroko provoked the other.

"Kagami, if you hold him any tighter his injuries may get worst." Midorima tried to reason with the alpha. Kagami stared at them hard. "Kagami, you're hurting Kuroko."

At that Kagami responded, his eyes soften as he slightly loosen his hold.

"Lay him down on his back," Midorima instructed, "I need to look at his injuries."

Kagami reluctantly lay Kuroko on the floor. Kagami caress Kuroko's cheek before taking the small hand in his. Midorima watched the display of attachment of an alpha to the turned. It was said that the usually is very possessive towards his turned, this was the kind of attachment an alpha would display. Midorima then turned to Kuroko's injuries. He quickly found himself gasping at the sight, this kind of cut…it isn't healing not because Kuroko is weak and hasn't eaten yet—it was because it was made so it won't. For a mere turned like Kuroko, getting this kind of cut will be fatal. This kind of cut only that blade could do. Midorima quickly turned where Akashi and Murasakibara were, "Akashi he has the blade!"

Akashi smirked as he walked to the werewolf, Haizaki who was slumping on the floor a moment ago stood. His body morphed quickly, his limbs started getting silver fur covering, and his hands were turning to claw like sharp paws. Haizaki smirked at the red haired vampire swinging the blade before him. "Your little angel is some brave soldier," Haizaki said, "you must be proud—ugh!" he was suddenly cut off when Akashi disappeared from his line of sight and appeared right in front of him and without batting an eye he felt a strong force in his gut causing him to fall in his knees. Haizaki coughed blood clutching his injury, despite Akashi's small stature, he was indeed strong. His force reeks of darkness, a kind of darkness he could not even describe.

"Insolent filthy dog," Akashi said glaring down at the werewolf. "I only permit those who serve under me to look at me in the eyes."

Haizaki quickly reached for the blade and swung to Akashi using his position in advantage to swung lower to _probably_ the least guarded part of Akashi's body, his limbs. But Akashi had seen this, his Emperor Eye shone and changed, his pupils morphing into cat like slits. Effortlessly Akashi made a swift stepped back effectively avoiding the attack. It was only when Akashi had landed back again in his two feet that he felt an unusual presence, as he was about to turn—

_BANG!_

"Aka-chin!"

"Akashi!"

Akashi was quick enough to make a turn to minimize the probable major injury he could have gotten. He hissed and quickly clutch his forearm, a painful burning sensation spread to the area as blood ooze from the wound. Akashi turned and found the bullet on the floor, a silver bullet. Akashi turned to the source and found a familiar figure walking towards them. Murasakibara quickly went to Akashi as he took a defensive stance. Aomine snarled angrily fangs showing, Midorima's eyes glowed as he turn to the new intruder. "Took you long enough asshole." Haizaki said smirking wiping the blood off the side of his mouth as he welcome his accomplice, "Hanamiya."

* * *

><p>Himuro pointed at the dark blue sedan, Furihata followed the two. Takao ran to the car and quickly opened the door to the driver's seat and slid to it closing it and starting up the car's engine. Furihata noted the figure sitting in the backseat, through the distance Furihata could still make out the starnger's color of the hair, it was blonde. As they made it to the car, Himuro opened the door to the backseat for Furihata revealing the blonde lad who sat there. Furihata nodded and slid to the seat before Himuro closed it hurrying to the passenger seat next to the driver's. When all was in the car, Takao started to drive out of the parking lot.<p>

Furihata turned to the lad sitting next to him, he had his head ducked in a very shy manner. Furihata noted the lad's face has quite some bruises and cuts, but nonetheless he was a very good looking man. His hair is like golden threads, and his eyes were amber like gems, and his skin is a very beautiful like a model's. Somehow Furihata thought of how different his world is with Akashi, not in the sense of vampires and humans, but in the sense of Akashi is surrounded with these dazzling creatures. Somehow he felt like the odd ball among them. Himuro looked up through the rear view mirror looking at the two at the backseat. Since fetching Kise from his apartment, the half human, half fox demon had kept quiet, perhaps still feeling guilty about what happened between him and Kuroko. Himuro could not offer the right consolation either though, to be honest, he himself is wary of the fox demon. After all he had no idea of the creature's capabilities. Takao his wide range view found Himuro's quite trouble expression and decided to speak up, "Furihata-kun, he's Kise-kun." He said without turning away from the road, "He's Aomine's boyfriend." Takao smirked as he found Kise exploding into thousand shades of red before ducking his head in embarrassment.

Furihata turned face forward to the two at the front seat, "Who is…Aomine?"

"He's Shin-chan's little brother, and since Shin-chan and Akashi are brothers, it means he's also Akashi's brother." Takao answered.

"Oh," Furihata turned to look at Kise politely bowing his head, "Nice meet you, Kise-san. I'm Furihata Kouki."

Himuro turned to the backseat smiling as he found Kise shyly raising his head and meeting Furihata's eyes, "N-Nice meeting you, F-Furihata-kun." Kise replied. Himuro turned to Takao smiling gentley, Takao nodded sending an approval of Himuro's thoughts. They understood now, this was what Akashi fell for. Gentleness, innocence, and all of that subtleness, it was all Furihata Kouki. Takao smiled, Kise had opened up quickly all because of Furihata. He was Akashi in a different perspective, he leads using gentle words, the complete opposite of Akashi's.

Furihata wondered why the blonde was fidgeting, and fumbling with the hem of his cream colored sweatshirt. He looked uneasy, anxious, nervous as if he was standing in front of a thousand and one number of people. "It's going to be okay." Furihata said, he didn't know why was it the words he chose to say then, but he know somehow Kise needed it. And like a magic the blonde turned to all eyes on him, and his fidgeting stopped, a small smile replacing his frown. Furihata noted how much that look better in him—his smile. "We'll meet them, alright?"

"…Meet?" Kise asked, "W-We'll…see Aominecchi?"

"W-We'll see Aominecchi?" Kise asked facing the front seats, a tint of excitement was found in his voice.

Takao shook his head with a smile, he was indeed one heck of human, "Yeah." He answered the blonde.

"B-But A-Aominecchi said I should stay home." Kise said, Furihata smiled as he saw a hint of an underlying want to do what was exactly opposite of it.

"Yeah, but Furihata-kun said its okay." Himuro said smiling, "And besides, why are they treating us like this, excluding us in such important matter."

"Agree!" Takao said, "I mean we're family, how dare they leave us behind and tell us to stay put, damn we're not girls!"

"Family…" Kise muttered under his breath. He was being considered a family. A warm feeling spreading his chest, Kise felt tears in his eyes with the overwhelming feeling. The feeling of belongingness, of familial love, for the first time ever, he was filled of it. Furihata smiled as he found Kise smiling gently. "I…am…a family?"

Himuro turned to him with a smile, "Of course, didn't we just said _we_?"

"So Kise-kun, lend us your strength." Takao said.

Kise looked away quite shy, "B-But I…if you didn't notice I'm…"

"A kitsune? Yeah, we know that part. Which is why," Takao chuckled, "lend us your strength."

Kise had never felt so needed, so welcome in his entire life until now. Even after they found out about him, even after injuring one of them, even after being different, they still smiled at him, gave him such concern, such greeting, and they even asked him to fight along with them. "I-I will do my best!" he answered with a firm resolution.

"Eh, k-kitsune?!" Everyone turned to Furihata, Takao chuckling as he exclaimed. "K-Kise-kun…is a kitsune?"

Kise turned to Furihata reluctantly looking at him, "A-Are you scared…Furihata-kun?" he asked. To Kise's surprise Furihata held both Kise's shoulders looking at him straight in the eyes.

.

.

.

"YOU'RE SO COOL!" Furihata exclaimed shaking Kise. Takao burst laughing, Himuro meanwhile almost choked from his laughter. Furihata is indeed some strange human, he was not at all scared rather excited meeting a fox demon. "Na, c-can I see your ears, o-or uhm, your tails, h-how many do you have Kise-san?"

"Eh," Kise was confused too. Studying Furihata well he found the boy was human, yes completely human, no taint of vampire in him and yet, he's this ecstatic about him—a fox demon? "a-aren't you scared?"

"No way!" Furihata exclaimed, "Kitsune are so cool, I mean I see them in manga and TV, damn I didn't know they're real, and here you are Kise-san."

"Na, do it Kise-kun, Furihata-kun's curious." Himuro said smiling, Furihata is just simple, plain and maybe this was what Akashi needs, something true, someone like him.

Kise nodded. Taking off his human form Kise let his fox demon form took over, a pair of golden fox ears and nine fluffy golden tails appeared from his body, Furihata's eyes lit like Christmas lights. Kise had never met a human this happy to see this form of his, mostly they scamper away, screaming, scared. Furihata smiled grew bigger as Kise wags his tails, Kise chuckled at Furihata's amusement. "U-Uhm, Kise-san can I uhm—"

"You may touch them, its alright." Kise said, for the first time in the hands of a human, he felt how it is to be accepted…as this, as a half human and fox demon. Furihata hesitantly brought his hand to one of KIse's tails that were swinging in the cramped space. An involuntary purr escaped Kise when Furihata caressed the tail, for a moment he remembered the fleeting memory of his mother. Furihata laughed at Kise's purr.

"Its so cool!" Furihata said smiling.

Kise shook his head, "No…Its Furihatacchi who's really cool."

* * *

><p>"Human weapons had gotten real good don't you think?" Hanamiya said as he pointing the gun at Akashi, then to Murasakibara before laughing. "Its easy to make silver bullets, then add up to normal guns, then well you have a nice shining weapon against the Miracles."<p>

Akashi clutched his arms, the bleeding will not stop, unless he gets to drink a human blood, which is impossible at the moment. Hanamiya Makoto, this half blooded werewolf, had been one of the barbaric members of the faction called Kirisaki Dai Ichi filled with werehumans. The half blood loves to trash around, break rules, and hunt Kuroko then, he thought he died during the massacre, but unfortunately that was not the case as he could see it. He cursed the second he focused all his attention to Haizaki, the insolent werewolf used it perhaps to distract him from Hanamiya's presence. Silver is vampires and werewolves weakness, they leave burning sensation to the affected area, the wound will not simply close either, it would continue bleeding until they feed.

Aomine stood from his position, "Kagami…protect Tetsu, no matter what." Kagami nodded as Aomine walked to Akashi's side, Midorima did the same and went up to Akashi.

"Its been a while, Kiseki no Sedai." Hanamiya said with a smirk. "How are the humans?"

"What do you intend to do?" Midorima asked bluntly, "Luring _us_ surely isn't worth the risk just to get us killed."

Haizaki laughed, "Well aren't you just confident."

"Hn, of course what can you do anyway." Aomine said smirking.

Haizaki smiled at him and shrugged. Akashi felt something, he quickly moved his eyes, Aomine who was quick to react tried to catch the movement but he was too late. He moved a second later to the other, he stopped quickly in his tracks unable to do anything. A loud crash resounded in the room as Kagami was thrown off from Kuroko and now his brother's small weak and bleeding figure was held by Hanamiya, the gun aimed at the teal haired vampire's head.

"We can do a lot," Hanamiya said mockingly, "like throwing off a human and killing your precious little brother."

Everyone was frozen in their feet, Hanamiya smirked as he found Kuroko's bleeding shoulder, running his hand over it Akashi and Aomine's eyes glowed furiously while Murasakibara's usually bored face turned frightening along with his intimidating height, while Midorima's cool façade broke, anger visible in his face. "Let him go!" Aomine exclaimed his voice roaring in the old manor. Everyone gasped as Hanamiya sadistically clutched Kuroko's injured shoulder causing the teal haired vampire to shriek.

"Kuroko!" Midorima was about to lurched forward when Hanamiya smirked again raising the gun to Kuroko's head, "Let's see which is faster, the bullet to your brother's head, or…you?"

"You fucking bastard!" Aomine growled as he turned back to Haizaki. He quickly made his way to Haizaki as he was in front of Haizaki he launched a punch which Haizaki quickly shielded by raising his arm, Aomine looked to Haizaki's left as Haizaki guarded his left Aomine's limbs moved right and from there went to Haizaki's back. Aomine quickly aimed for the back of Haizaki's knee but as he was about to give it a powerful kick Haizaki moved his legs similar to how Akashi avoided his attack earlier. Aomine was caught off guard for a moment, as Haizaki turned to face him with a smirk, he made a counter and threw a punch at Aomine, despite the Aomine's slightly disorientation he was able to dodge the punch only to find Haizaki making a quick an fluid turn to his back. Aomine's eyes widen, did he just…copied him? Aomine waited for Haizaki to aim at his knee but what came next was different. "Achk!" Aomine hiss as he felt a burning sensation in his inside as the silver dagger punctured to his side, Akashi who was so engrossed with Kuroko's sight only noticed then that Haizaki had made it to Aomine's back. Pulling the blade off from Aomine's body, Haizaki quickly made way to his earlier position. Everyone had turned their eyes on Haizaki as Aomine fell on his knees. Akashi turned to Aomine but the blue haired vampire only shook his head saying he is alright. Akashi using his Emperor eye accessed Aomine's injury, thankfully though it was deep it didn't hit any vital organs in his body.

Akashi glared dangerously at Haizaki, as if a he was a ticking bomb he could feel anger, and malice fill him, bits by bits now. It was only a matter of moment.

Murasakibara was about to go for Haizaki when Midorima stopped him. "Mido-chin," he said as if warning the other that if he do not move he'll make him, as his eyes shone dangerously. Midorima returned the gesture his eyes glowing.

"You would put us in more danger if you make any moves." Midorima said, before looking at Haizaki. He remember Haizaki now. He remember that werewolf that Nijimura once made a wrong thought of trusting, a werewolf who had a very interesting ability—if only he would have followed the rules, if only he stopped preying on innocent humans. "Skill Theif." Midorima said out loud. He was called a Skill Theif, or just Theif by the Household, as a cub he had such strange skill to copy his companions skills, even vampires and by doing so enabling them to use the skill again. The only thing for sure he could not copy was Kuroko's illusions.

"My, I'm glad you remember." Haizaki said smirking as he looked at the blade, Aomine's blood sizzled on the metal like oil to a hot pan. "I'm flattered."

Murasakibara growled angrily. "Using Kuro-chin as bait and now hurting Mine-chin, I'll make you pay!"

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open, though he was feeling real weak, he had been hearing his brothers' voices. Cracking his eyes open he felt the familiar seering pain in his shoulder, and his body felt extremely weak. He found himself being held by someone, bigger. **_This scent…_**-Kuroko weakly turned and found Hanamiya Makoto holding him with a cold metal pressed to his temples—a gun. His eyes scanned the room, everything is in havoc, he could hear Midorima saying something, he could feel his brothers' anger, the scent of danger thick in the air. On the floor he found blood, no, it wasn't his…it was…Aomine's. Aomine is injured. He felt his heart race, but his body felt so weak, he couldn't even bring himself to lift a finger. He couldn't hear clearly, but from what he could make out it seems like he is being used as a hostage against his brothers. Akashi was blazing in the corner, Kuroko could barely recognize him, it was not his brother. This wasn't the Akashi that had lived with them, this Akashi is just one livid and mad vampire ready to kill at the tick of the moment.

Despite Kuroko's faint consciousness, and fuzzy vision, he found himself feeling a familiar presence, but this time it was full of anger, full of brute force. He could hear his name being called, but somehow no one in the room seems to hear it…no one but him. Before he knew it he found himself getting thrown off down the floor, he was conscious enough to made it so he would land on the floor less painfully using his arms to shield himself from directly hitting the surface. A loud crash was heard in the room. When Kuroko turned, he found Kagami brawling against Hanamiya who had turned to his wolf form. Kagami pushed the werewolf down and without wasting any moment fired a punch after one, after another. Aomine who was watching the scene felt awed, Haizaki himself felt quite frightened by the display, if Hanamiya was human, one punch with that force would crush not just all the bones but all his organs. One punch with such force would deliver a normal human in his grave without a doubt. To think that Kagami is a human at that made Haizaki scared even more, he would surpass Akashi if he ever became a vampire. His punch cut through the air as they landed to Hanamiya's face.

But nonetheless, Kagami is still human. Hanamiya caught his fist before it landed again in his face with all his strength he went straight for Kagami's neck with a vice grip. Kagami choked and the moment his human body reacted Hanamiya was able to turn the table for his favor. "That was dangerous." Hanamiya chuckled, a blood dripping from his mouth. "Ah, good thing you're so human."

Kuroko felt his heart skipped a beat, Hanamiya was strangling Kagami's neck, if he could stay like that for any more seconds, he would be killing the human. Despite his condition Kagami still glared daggers at Hanamiya, "Y-YOU…F-Achk!" Kagami's words died down as Hanamiya tightened his grip. Kuroko's eyes widen, frightened, his heart beating faster than ever. He could hear Kagami's raising pulse.

Aomine took the moment as Haizaki was engrossed watching Hanamiya torture Kagami to attack. Akashi did the same, he swiftly moved and waited as Aomine's agile movement made through Haizaki. Haizaki was late to notice and found Aomine already delivering a roundhouse kick, he barely was able to shield himself but it was futile as Akashi went up to his back elbowing him in the neck with force equal to a grand piano smashing against him. Haizaki fell face first to the floor.

Hanamiya turned to Haizaki clicking his tongue, he could not leave him be as much as he wants, his death means his death too. Turning to Kagami he found the human was barely breathing, he was pale blue already that made him laughed. He was strong, but he needed to be more than strong to kill him. Without thinking Hanamiya let go and Kagami fell to the floor unconscious. Kuroko gasped as he heard Kagami's heart beat turning faint. "My, he was a nice challenge though, to think the Kiseki No Sedai would entrust their precious little angel to a human." Hanamiya laughed. Kuroko didn't know what to do, his body is as weak as it is, he couldn't protect him anymore. He couldn't—his eyes widen as he saw Kagami's eyes cracked open turning to him. A small smile spreading in his lips.

.

.

.

_"i…love you."_

_BANG!_

Akashi's movement stopped, he turned away as he let his brothers continue their brawl against the werewolf. Then time stopped. Everything turned gray…and all he saw was blood…everywhere.

_No…It…can't be…_

_I…failed…I couldn't protect them…_

_I didn't protect them…_

_I failed Shuuzo…_

_Tetsuya's…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagami's scream roared in the room. As blood pools in the small body around laying over him, tears stream down his eyes in anger, and sadness. What did he have to do to deserve this? What did Kuroko did to deserve this? Why did they shoot? Why? Kagami sat up cradling the limp body in his arms. There was blood everywhere.

Aomine stared blankly, he could see Kagami's force in the room, it looks like Akashi's he thought. It sent shivers up in his spine. It was red, but it was red not like blood like Akashi's it was red like fire— all consuming fire. Meanwhile both Midorima and Murasakibara stared in disbelief. It was their first time to witness something like this, an alpha.

"Hanamiya!" Haizaki exclaimed angrily, "YOU IDIOT WE NEED HIM! Why did you fucking kill him!"

"I-I…I don't know I-I didn't see him there, h-he was—" Hanamiya was cut off as a punch landed square in his face. He fell on the floor as a heavy weight pinned him down. Kagami punched and punched, with each blow it kept getting stronger and stronger. Hanamiya felt his blood run cold, he wasn't seeing things, he couldn't be wrong, he could feel a sense of beast within Kagami's aura. He felt his jaw snapped as another punched landed the side of his face. He was getting stronger, much, much stronger. It was almost inhuman. Each punch felt like a thousand pounds of force, he felt as if a Tiger is clawing him over and over sweeping its monstrous paws. He wasn't even given time to breath, and his nose is being slowly clogged with blood.

Midorima quickly went to Kuroko's side. There was so much blood. He shook his head as he found the bullet in Kuroko's back, dangerously near the teal haired vampire's lungs. If he would make a wrong move, it would pierce right through the organ and fill his lungs with his own blood. There was only one way he could think of. Midorima searched his pocket, finally he reached for his wallet and took a sterile foil covered scalpel blade. There was no time, he took off the wrapper and made a clean cut over his wrist. As blood pooled over his wounds he let the blood drip to Kuroko's lips feeding him. But as soon as the liquid made it to Kuroko's system, Kuroko started a coughing fit throwing up the blood with his own. "Its not working!" Midorima announced. Aomine was startled, he didn't know what to do, he was confuse, flashback flooded him and Kuroko's current situation, Kagami's animalistic mayhem, and Akashi's aura.

Murasakibara watched as Akashi's small figure imitates a blazing red aura of intent to kill—no, to massacre. The way his eyes glow was different, it was hunger, hunger for bloodshed.

Midorima meanwhile tried his best to calmly get the situation right, he cannot stop Akashi now, all he could do at least is make the situation lift _if_ only he could make it so Kuroko's state would get any better. But feeding Kuroko his blood was a wrong move, he remembered the day the teal haired vampire got sick. He rejected all human bloods they had him take. This means…Midorima shook his head, the risk is as high as the current situation. If he continued feeding him the wrong blood he might just get worse, but if he does not feed he'll die of bleeding this much. Out of his confusion Midorima felt Kuroko move, he turned and found his brother's eyes cracking open.

"…i-kun…" Kuroko's voice is weak and hoarse, he raised his weak arm as if reaching, "Kagami-kun…don't…kill…him."

Kagami stopped, he felt all the strength left him as he heard Kuroko's weak voice. All there was left of him was the want to go right away to Kuroko's side. He realized the situation, his hands and knuckles were bloodied, and adrenaline is pumping in his veins. His breathing was ragged, and his blood is boiling to a thousand degrees. But Kuroko's voice felt like ice pouring over him, effectively getting all his attention and slightly calming him down. He turned and found Kuroko weakly looking at him. He let go of Hanamiya who was well beaten up, his face was unrecognizable. Kagami felt his heart sank in his stomach as he looked at Kuroko. He didn't want this to end like this. No, he has a lot of things to say, he hasn't even said sorry yet, he said he'd teach him English, they haven't even gotten in a date yet. He kneeled to his side, tears started forming in his eyes as he took Kuroko's reaching hands. "You idiot." He whispered kissing Kuroko's knuckles.

"I…don't want Kagami-kun…to sully his hands…for me." Kuroko said looking at Kagami's beautiful red orbs. They reminded him of the sunset. They were beautiful beyond words. "I don't want you…to live the way I did."

"You're not going to sleep, you hear me." Kagami said firmly, Kuroko reached to Kagami's face caressing the skin.

"If I..If only…Kagami-kun and I would have met, in another time, in another place, in some other circumstances…"Kuroko said with a sad smile in his face, "At least, I could pride myself that I…died protecting you."

Kuroko closed his eyes and Kagami repeated the word no while kissing Kuroko's bloodied face. It was cruel, no cruel was an understatement. This shouldn't have happened, first he forgot about him, and now, now that he could accept him with all he is, he dies. This isn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen. What did Kuroko did to deserve any of this, he loves everyone around him, to the point of this—of sacrificing his happiness for them, and yet this was how fate repay him? No, that isn't fair!

"Kagami." Kagami turned to Midorima when he called him. "There's another way, he could be save, there's still slight beating of his heart."

Kagami didn't care anymore, be it anything, if it would save him, if it would bring him back to him, he would do it. "Tell me, now!"

"Your blood." Midorima answered.

Kagami swallowed a lump in his throat, there was just so many what ifs of the situation right then. Yet all of those were simply pushed away when Kuroko started a coughing fit, blood prickling down in the corner of his mouth. He could not afford him to die. He didn't care what Kuroko would say when he wakes up right after, he was more than scared to lose him right now, now when he was just a fingertips away from him. "What should I do?" Kagami asked quietly.

Midorima looked at him with determined eyes, closing his eyes for a moment, "I must tell you about the _probable_ consequences of this decision Kagami Taiga." Midorima said, he knew he wouldn't change his mind either way, but at least he should know, of the weight that weighs upon that choice. "Kuroko as we think is suffering right now from attachment syndrome. It is a kind of intangible bond a _turned_ like him forms towards an Alpha, when a turned falls into attachment towards an alpha their system would not take any blood aside from that Alpha. Which is why…" Midorima looked at Kuroko, this was the reason why he didn't eat, why he can't. He had been very sickly due to the fact he hasn't eaten anything yet. Kagami's blood, it's the only blood he'll take—but if that happens. "—however, if you feed him with your blood, you will be leashing your life to his. From then on, he will be unable to eat others' blood, the only blood he would feed on is yours, which means the day you die, is the day he dies."

Kagami's eyes widen. If so, he would be making Kuroko…basically…mortal?

"Now, Kagami Taiga, what will you do?"

Kagami stared at Kuroko, his ragged breath, his cold hands. What is he going to do? Was this the right thing to do? If he did that Kuroko's life will be perpetually hooked to his, he didn't want that. He had lived his long life all this time, and he could snap it with just one wrong move—but if he didn't—Kagami bit his lower lips as he pressed Kuroko's hand against his forehead murmuring incoherent words against the skin. "What should I do, I-I don't want to lose you yet—but I—what if I made a mistake? I…Kuroko…"

"There is only one thing I could say to you Kagami Taiga," Midorima said. Watching Kagami reminded him of his desperation when Takao died, "there's no such thing as wrong decision, only bad results. You can deal with the results later."

Kagami nodded, he could think about the future later, he have to focus on what's before them. He would worry about the future later, he will deal with the present now. "I…I will do it, now." Kagami answered. Midorima nodded and cleaned the scalpel in his hand with the hem of his clothes before looking at Kagami.

"Give me your wrist." Midorima instructed. Kagami presented his arm and Midorima gave him a warning look before making a swift cut over Kagami's wrist enough to cut the skin and bleed but not enough to severe any important veins underneath. As the blood pools over the wound Midorima carefully led his wrist to Kuroko. "You know there's no turning back, yes?"

Kagami didn't answer, he didn't wait for Midorima's instruction he brought his wrist to Kuroko's lips letting the blood drip to Kuroko's slightly parted lips, and it drips and drips continuously. Kagami felt numbness in his hand due to the blood loss, yet something warm stirred in his system. He felt an unfamiliar warmth, like he was being lulled, and everything was becoming subtle. Midorima watched Kuroko's expression, he didn't moved, he didn't cough the blood, he was taking it. His system might be able to recognize Kagami's scent in his blood. Midorima watched as the colors started creeping back to Kuroko's face, he quickly reached for his pocket and fished a white handkerchief before handing them to Kagami, "That's enough." Kagami accepted the material hesitantly without pulling his eyes off the teal haired vampire. His eyes widen when Kuroko's wound in his shoulder started closing, the flesh regenerating, the wound stopped bleeding and the flesh growing and closing the wound without a trace—not a scar. Kagami lifted Kuroko's upper body, his body felt like it was running a fever. He panicked and turned to Midorima. "H-He's burning up!" he exclaimed before kissing Kuroko's head.

"It's normal, it your blood that makes that so. He will be alright." Midorima assured him.

Kagami felt something falling from Kuroko's back and he quickly turned and found something shiny fell and rolled to his side. Kagami picked it up and realized it was a silver bullet. He carefully inspected Kuroko and found the small bullet hole in Kuroko's back is starting to close now. He felt a wave of relief. Kuroko's closed lids started moving, his fingers slightly stirring . All of a sudden Kagami found Kuroko opening his eyes abruptly with a loud gasp.

Midorima quickly prevented Kuroko from moving harshly, "Kuroko." He called him, Kuroko effectively calmed down and focused his eyes which landed on Kagami's eyes.

"Kuroko." Kagami found himself smiling, he was unable to hold back as he kissed Kuroko's cheeks, eyes, nose, forehead. "K-Kuroko, you bastard, don't fucking die on me you little shit."

Kuroko was confused, no he…he died…he was supposed to—when it Kuroko he pushed Kagami slightly, he could smell it, Kagami's blood. His eyes landed on Kagami's wrist. "Kagami-kun…you…" Kagami's expression changed a frown in his lips. "Y-You shouldn't have done that I—"

"I know, I'm sorry but I just can't you might as well hate me all your life but I can't have you die on me!" Kagami said.

Kuroko looked at his hands. He can't believe it, Kagami…did he know the consequences of what he just did? Did he understand what kind of life awaits him now? "No, i-its…I don't ha—"

_CRASH!_

Both Kagami and Kuroko found them turning to the source of the sound. Kuroko gasp, he could feel a monstrous power, a dangerous feral anger filling the air around them. Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat, cold sweat in his hands as he saw dual colored eyes gleaming with malice. It felt like Aomine's but more intese, much more animalistic, it reeks of hatred and violence. It was overwhelming like Murasakibara, but much more destructive. He forgot how to breathe for a moment, as he watch a familiar sharp object raised by that hand.

"No!" Kuroko exclaimed, but it was too late. Midorima was unable to say anything, while both Aomine and Murasakibara was frozen in their ground, paralyzed by the fear reeking from Akashi.

"Wha…"Kagami was lost for words, if there was anything he could call monster—it was him. A scarlet haired, heterochromatic eyed butcher. He looked no way near a vampire, he looked like…a beast, a monster, an angry, wild murderer. He felt scared for Kuroko's safety and quickly held his hand, he quickly felt Kuroko's fear seeping through his skin. He could hear the loud beating of Kuroko's heart. He could feel everyone's nerves tensing by the passing moment, his eyes widen as the object quickly plunged, and he heard a loud crack of bones and there was a spray of vibrant red. He heard Kuroko gasp and everything went silent.


End file.
